


To Endure a Curse

by SwanPrincess01



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F, G!P Regina, slow burn swanqueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanPrincess01/pseuds/SwanPrincess01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of cursing everyone, Regina's curse backfires on herself. Now she must find a cure or forever remain this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing on a cliff, The Evil Queen smirked as she looked at those that had joined her.

“Who here is tired of losing?” she asked, getting nods and murmurs of agreement. “That is why I have called you here. To put an end to our misery!” she said looking over each person.

Walking behind those gathered, Regina continued, “Today we claim our victory, and move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win.” The Evil Queen paused in her speech as the blind witch called “and we’ll be happy?” without smiling the Queen replied “I guarantee it” before continuing.

“But first, I need something from each of you” she stated, looking at them all individually again “A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls” pausing again, Regina smiled “You must trust me, because if you don’t” a suddenly evil smirk over took the Queens beautiful face “there are other ways!” she finished with a small shrug and delicately twirled her hand in the air. The trees began to move up around those surrounding the fire, causing many to look around, almost in fear of what would happen.

As the Queen glanced around, she smiled as all in attendance began to rip or cut out their own hair, placing it into the box held by her dear Father.  
“A wise decision” she states, at the same time smirking to herself thinking ‘This is too easy’.Throwing to contents of the box onto the fire in front of her, Regina smiled as it spits and hisses, growing fiercer as she neared completion on the curse.

Turing once again to her father, Henry handed her the final box the one that would complete it all. “All that remains” the Queen began “is the final ingredient. A prized heart from my childhood steed. The glorious beast who’s passing will fuel our victory!” Gently lifting her beloved horses heart in her hands, the Queen sent a silent goodbye to her once only friend before throwing it onto the fire, watching as a purple cloud rose from the fire as she did, “Let my wrath be unleashed!”

Pure unadulterated joy shone on the Evil Queens face as she watched the curse could rise above them. So content was she, that she failed to notice the purple fog gathering at her own feet. The cloud above her suddenly fell, surrounding the Evil Queen as her guests watched on, silently fearing what would happen next.

Regina screamed, chocking on the curse cloud as it flowed into and around her. So focused on trying to figure what had gone wrong to cause this, she didn’t feel her body changing until it was too late. When the magic cleared, Regina was standing as she had been before, surrounded by those brave enough to join her in her quest. Looking around confused, she suddenly heard laughter from the other side of the fire

“HAHAHA! Yeah you really unleashed something there” the dark dwarf shouted what pointing at the Queen. Angry that the creature had dared laugh at her, she flicked her hand, turning him to stone mid chuckle, before looking down to see what he was talking about.  
Chocolate brown eyes immediately widen, noticing the growing bulge in her leather pants, as well as recognising the gasp from Henry, the Queen quickly transported herself and her father away, cackles and booming laughter ringing in her ears at this immense failure and the shameful consequence.

Falling to her knees when she is in her own home, Regina allows the tears to fall, jumping slightly when she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up through tear lined eyes, she sees her father, her dear sweet Henry, looking at her with great sorrow in his eyes.  
“I failed Daddy” she whispered “now I shall never get my happy ending” voice breaking, tears made their way down pale olive cheeks as full realisation of what had happened finally set in.

Kneeling on the floor beside her, Henry wrapped his arms around his sobbing daughter. “Hush now child. Maybe this is fates way of leading you to your happy ending.” Filling his voice with as much conviction as possible, Henry tried to comfort his daughter. “put an end to this vengeance. Take this time to learn about yourself and what will make you happy”.

Regina sat there in her father’s arms, turning what he had said over in her head. “You’re right Daddy” she spoke quietly; afraid she would break down again if she spoke any louder. “But first, I must speak with someone, to know why this happened the way it did” sighing in total defeat, Regina hung her head, keeping her eyes sealed shut, lest she look upon the product of her failure once more.

Sighing as well, Henry gently said “Then you must speak with the one who created the curse, to fully understand why this” here, Henry waved his hand in the general direction of her crotch “was created in the curses failure” he finished quickly.

Eyes lighting up slightly, Regina stated with as small smirk “I know just who to talk to”. Standing from her father’s embrace, Regina quickly waved her hand, changing her outfit from skin tight leather pants to a long black dress, with a plunging neckline and a skirt heavy enough to hide her current ailment.

Turning on the spot, Regina was engulfed in her signature purple cloud, reappearing almost instantly in front of Rumpelstiltskin’s cell. The imp turned upon noticing her arrival, laughing manically. “Have you come to regale me with the good news, dearie?” he almost sang while climbing the bars of his cell.

Scowling at the disgusting creature, Regina bit out a tense ‘no’ before looking away as the Imps face dropped from maddeningly happy to unadulterated rage. “NO! What do you mean No?” Rumpel almost shouted. Anger flaring within her chest, Regina turned back to the cell and the creature within. “Your damn curse didn’t work you stupid fool! It failed to take us anywhere, and instead has cursed me!” Regain was practically shouting by the time she finished.

Rumpelstiltskin’s face suddenly changed again, from blinding rage to absolute amusement when he ‘saw’ what she was talking about. Laughing once more, a maddening little chuckle that set Regina’s teeth on edge, he spoke “OOH, so you cast the curse wrong and are now trying to blame me for your failure and the consequences?! Stupid girl!” rolling his eyes at the Queen he continued speaking, almost to himself “I should have known better than to entrust this task to you!” becoming enraged again, the Imp practically screamed “I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS! You have ruined EVERYTHING!” this last being said with such venom, Regina took a step back and looked away from the man in the cell.

Shuddering slightly, Regina turned her head towards the man again, quietly questioning “What if there was something I could give you in return for you helping me?” Rumpel’s faces turned mocking as he hissed “There is nothing you could give me, that would make me help you!” Backing away slightly again, Regina smirked again “Even your ‘True Love’? Belle, wasn’t it?”

Rumpel, who had been pacing his cell suddenly stopped, turned his head to look at the Queen, before throwing himself at the magically enhanced bar’s, trying to claw at her. “You BITCH!” he screamed “she is dead, you told me so yourself” hatred filled the man’s eyes at the reminder of what had been lost to him so long ago.

“Well she isn’t” Regina nearly laughed at the look on the man’s face when she said this, and did give a small chuckle when he fell off the bars of his magically protected cell. “Belle is perfectly alive and well, locked in my tower, but” she paused, looking up to see Rumpel hanging on practically every word “I’m willing to let her go. But only, Rumpelstiltskin, if you are willing to make a _deal_ ”.

“I’m listening” Rumpel pressed, needing to know exactly what it was The Queen wanted in order for him to be reunited with his love once more.  
Regina smirked again, knowing exactly what she was going to ask, hoping that it would prevent to man from trying to kill her if he ever got free, and maybe even send an olive branch to her former Step-daughter, Snow White.

“You tell me what went wrong and how to fix this” again Regina waved her hand is the general area of her legs “and promise to never set foot in the White or Dark Kingdoms ever again, and I shall return your, Belle”.

“and where would you like me to go, Your Majesty?” the Imp simpered with false respect.

“Your Belle’s, kingdom has recently lost its King” Rumpel looked surprised at this “yes her father is dead, Ogre attack if I remember correctly. That should be a good enough place for you to go, Dark One.” Regina tittered at the look the man was giving her “Unless you would like to remain in this fine cell for the rest of your eternity?” she added with an amused look, knowing that she had him.

“Very well” Rumpelstiltskin cackled “I agree to your terms. Now, LET ME OUT!” he finished with a harsh shake of the bars. “Wait!” Regina nearly shouted “you have to tell me how to get rid of this” again a wave in the direction of her skirt was all she was willing to give as she broke eye contact with the Dark One.

Laughter once again met her ears and the Imp practically rolled on the floor in hysterics. “Well, dearie” he started with a giggle “the same way any curse can be broken, the only magic strong enough to undo what you have done” here Rumpel began laughing once more, louder and more high pitched than before as he watched The Queens head snap up, eyes widening as she finally understood what he was trying to say.

“The only way to break your curse is with a kiss of Twoo Love” Rumpel mocked once again before dissolving into peals of laughter, enjoying the look of pure terror on Regina’s face, as she realised she would be stuck this way forever.


	2. Chapter 2

               Snow White, Queen of the White Kingdom, gazed idly out at the sun drenched lake surrounding her castle as she ran her hands over her ever growing belly. “Not long now my love” she cooed at the child inside her “I cannot wait to meet you Emma”. Lovingly cradling her hands around her stomach, Snow went back to gazing out at the lake. 

               Her silent thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps outside of the nursery, which revealed itself to be her husband James, or Prince Charming, which she still laughed at in her head, almost frantic and out of breath from running, followed by a slightly calmer Blue Fairy, fluttering silently near his shoulder.

              “Snow!” Charming shouted, causing Snow to jump slightly, once he saw her near the window, a look of relief washing over his entire face as he walked over to her, grabbing her hand and placing a sweet kiss upon it, before taking a few steps back to regain his breath.

              “What in the world is the matter Charming?” Snow asked calmly “You scared me” she accused, causing James to throw an apologetic look towards his wife for shouting. Snow took the moment to look over her husband, trying to see if he was hurt in any way that would warrant such a commotion.

            “Worry not my Queen” Blue’s melodic voice rang out gently, before Charming could answer, “The King was slightly worried about you due to the guest that has arrived at the Palace gates”. Frowning slightly, trying to think who it could be that would bring such a reaction from her husband, for if it was the Evil Queen, there would have been a much bigger production than this.

            “Who is it Blue?” Snow asked confused, for she could not think of anyone. Blue glided over to the Queen, hovering closer to her shoulder to answer the question.  “It is Sir Henry, my Queen, The Evil Queens father. He states that he has brought an offering of peace from the woman herself” Blue finished calmly, looking at Snow for her reaction.

            Looking truly surprised by this, Snow went to her husband, taking his hand, much the way Charming had when he entered the room, Snow spoke gently to him “Calm yourself my love” she whispered “Let us see what Henry has to say. He was always a kind man when I was a child.” Snow smiled at her husband “He will not hurt us”. Snow filled her voice with as much conviction as she could, watching as Charming relaxed slightly.

            Pulling the hand his wife still held to his lips again, Charming nodded in acceptance, looking worried still, but believing Snow and trusting her to know best when it came to the man she had grown up knowing. Smiling, Snow walked out of their daughter’s nursery, tugging on Charming’s hand, forcing him to follow after her. Quickly telling the guards outside the door to go show their guest to the main lounge area and to have the kitchen send up some tea, Snow walked off, again still holding her husband’s hand, and followed silently by Blue.

            Arriving in the lounge, they found the elderly gentleman Snow recognised as Henry, calmly standing in front of the fire, watching the dancing flames with a small sad look upon his face.

            Moving further into the room, Snow spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the man “Henry?” the unasked question hanging in the air as she spoke the man’s name. turning from the fire, Henry smiled slightly

            “Ah, Snow” The Queen didn’t comment on the lack of title, knowing the man meant nothing by it “You look lovely as ever, dear. How are you, child?” Henry asked, sending another small smile to the young woman, relaxing Snow immediately. The man hadn’t changed one bit. “I am well, Henry” Snow started “just a little confused as to what has brought you here?” she finished with a smile of her own to the elder man.

            Looking saddened, Henry looked away for a moment before looking back at the White Queen, before speaking slowly “I have come at the behest of my daughter, Regina” Snows face took on a look of shock, that the Evil Queen had sent her father here, “She is ending her quest for vengeance, wishing to call a truce between yourselves, but also, if you are agreeable, between the Dark One and the two Kingdoms as well”.

            Henry brought out the contract that Regina had drawn up, showing the King and Queen the terms and conditions of it all and finally, showing them that it had already been signed by both The Evil Queen and the Dark One, leaving only two empty spaces for their own signatures, should they decide to sign as well. Snow took the document from Henry, reading it all again, then once more, making sure that she understood what was happening and trying to find anything that could come back to bite them at a later date.

            “How do we know this isn’t some sort of trick. This is the Evil Queen and the Dark One we are talking about” this was Charming, he had found his voice again, asking the one question Snow knew she needed answered before she signed anything, she had been through too much already where it concerned her former Step-Mother.

            Henry looked slightly pained before answering “My daughter is having to live with the consequences of her dark curse” Snow, Charming and even Blue looked at the man when this was said, shock written over all of their faces “Yes” Henry stated seeing their looks “the dark curse failed and had instead cursed my daughter. Regina is on the verge of giving up hope, and is requesting this last, in hopes that she will be able to dedicate her time to finding a cure. And if she cannot, then to live out her days in peace”. Snows face softened even further at this, causing Henry to smile at the Queen, knowing that Regina had been right to send his with the offering.

            “Blue” Snow called, startling the woman who was hovering near the wall, having forgotten that the fairy was in the room with them, apologising quietly, Snow asked “could you look this over for us. We need to know if anything else will happen if we sign it” Snow finished.

            Blue smiled, fluttering over to the table upon which the contract was placed “Of course Your Majesty”. The only sounds following this, were the tinkling sounds of the fairies’ magic and the quiet breathing of the three royals waiting to see what would come of the test.

            Blue looked up when she had finished “The only magic upon this paper is as you have been told. When signed, the Dark One shall be released from his prison, sent away and never able to set foot into our lands again.” Blue looked happy and slightly awed at the magic that had been woven into the contract “We shall be free of him at last Your Majesty, and all thanks to The Evil… Queen Regina” Blue stumbled over the name of the Dark Queen, feeling that she deserved that small sign of respect if nothing else.

            Henry smiled at the Blue fairy, silently thanking her for what she had said about his beloved daughter, still knowing that there was much to be done to regain her good name with the people. Hopefully, the truce with The White Kingdom would be a good start.

            Charming still looked wary of the whole thing, but Snow looked happier and lighter than she had in years. She had never wanted to fight her former Step-mother, and the thought of finally being rid of the Dark One was making her feel slightly giddy. Calling for a quill and some ink, Snow signed her name with a flourish, grinning like a Cheshire cat when her husband took the quill from her and signed his name as well, smiling warmly at the childish glee he could see on his wife’s face.

            The second Charming finished signing his name, the paper glowed purple, showing that it had been made with The Dark Queens own magic, before disappearing with a tinkling ‘pop’. Smiling at each other, the King and Queen embraced, happy to finally be free to raise their daughter in peace. The resounding shudder that ripped through the kingdom not a minute later, had the smiles dropping from their faces, as they thought something had gone wrong.

            They soon were called to the dungeons, more specifically, the rock caves that housed the Dark One. This cell, once the most heavily guarded, was now being stared at by many in shock and even terror, as many watched on as the manically laughing Imp vanished before their eyes, leaving nothing but the echo of his laughter and a slight purple haze.

            Snow and Charming continued on as happily as they had ever been, welcoming their beautiful daughter, Emma, only hours after the deal had been done. Celebrations lasted all week, with news of the Princesses birth wide spread as well as that of the disappearance of the Evil Queen or Queen Regina, as she had been called by the White King and Queen when they made the announcement.

            Henry returned to the Dark Palace, which remained silent for many years following the Princesses birth and the event of that day, with only short appearances of the once named Evil Queen being made when it was demanded. Regina locked herself away, venturing out only when it was demanded of her, or her father pestered her until she had to get away from him, searching for a possible cure despite what Rumpelstiltskin had said.

            The Dark Queen was determined, not to let this last forever, she would find another way. But as days turned to weeks and then years, Regina still found nothing. Slowly losing hope, the longer she spent cursed, the Queen was beginning to feel the effects of it all, driving her slowly mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thank you to those that have commented on this story so far. I have no idea what I'm doing :/ so all the help and comments are welcome and appreciated.

3.

_Almost 18 years later._

Not much had changed for the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. The only thing many noted over the years was the change in the young princess, Emma who at the age of 17 was thought to be the most beautiful girl any had seen in all the lands.

Emma loved her life in the White castle, she worked through her lessons on politics and the like with a smile, all the while trying desperately not to fall asleep as her tutor had the voice that could bore even the most dedicated of students. Her sword fighting skills had improved since that day, almost six years ago, when her beloved father had given her that first sword for her 12th birthday.

Emma, cringing, remembered being so excited about it that she had ran around the room, swinging the bright white blade madly, only to promptly drop the thing onto a watching guards foot (point down) when the thing grew heavy in her arms. Jacob was still wary around her to this day when she was in the yard, practicing with a sword, despite the repeated apologies from her and her parents.

Yes, Emma enjoyed her simple life, but especially what she had discovered in the East wing of the palace. It had been a few days after her 14th birthday, the palace was still recovering from the ball her mother had insisted upon holding for her, that she had been wondering the halls and stumbled (literally) upon a room that she had never seen before. The room, she could tell by the sheer amount of dust, had not been touched in many years, was filled with books, mirrors even a wardrobe full of gowns, and most interestingly, small glass vials of liquid, which she had yet to be brave enough to open.

The books were what had caught her attention this day, finding one in a small side table that was hand written and looked to be some kind of diary. It was. Belonging to a young woman. Emma had devoured the book within hours, reading the last entry before she heard someone calling her for tea _“If Evil is what they want, then that is what they will get. I am the Queen no more. From now on I shall be known as The Evil Queen”_. The diary entries had ended there, leaving Emma wanting to know more about the young woman who had gone from as sweet as could be at the beginning of the book to ending it with that line.

Months, Emma spent reading any book she could get her hands on in that dusty room, finding books on history that she had never known about, a woman, known simply as ‘mother’ that she thought she should never wish to meet, and magic. Hundreds upon hundreds of books on magic, most of which Emma had never heard of before, but being the curious type, she soon discovered that she held powers such as was spoken of in these books.

On good days, she would sneak one of the books out of the castle with her, riding out into the forests and hills surrounding the palace to practice with her powers, entrusting her most loyal steed, Ebony, to get her away from the guards before they could see her leave the grounds.

Years she spent obsessing over the woman known only as the Evil Queen, for she had never found an actual name nor picture of the woman, reading everything she could get her hands on about the woman, even the history books that were in the palace library which told of the war between her parents and the Evil Queen. Those years were also spent learning how to use her magic, hiding her powers from everyone, even her best friends Red and Alexandria, to the point that now, at almost 18 years old, she could simply wave her hand and dress herself or be on the other side of the palace in seconds if she wished, surrounded by a light violet cloud she would appear and disappear, laughing at the ease of it all after the many frustrations she had gone through to begin with.

It was two days before her 18th birthday and once more the palace was in chaos with planning the princess’s birthday celebration, Emma had been trying on dresses for weeks, knowing that her mother hoped she would find ‘the one’ that evening. But Emma was not interested. She didn’t see why she needed a husband at so young an age, and no matter what her mother said to her, she still believed in the old lessons the White Queen had taught her, that true love would come her way when she least expected it.

Emma was trying on yet another gown when her best friend, Red, who was also her godmother, walked through the door of her dressing room. Smiling at the dark haired woman, Emma spun on the table she had been standing on and practically launched herself at the woman, grabbing her in a tight hug, as Red, laughing at the Princess’s antics held on tightly and spun her round in circles until she was dizzy.

Still laughing Emma spoke “Red, what are you doing here? I didn’t think I would see you until the eve of my birthday”.

Red smiled at the young girl, holding her hand as she lead the blond girl back to the table from which she had jumped “I decided to come a few days earlier. Wanted to see if we could drive Snow crazy by messing with her plans” Red smirked at the shorter blond, making Emma remember the last birthday Red had ‘helped’ with “Plus I wanted to see if you would come to another party with me next week. I was hoping to ask Snow and your father as well, but I’ll find them later”. Emma looked excited at the thought of another party, one that was not for her, or some old relation of her parents.

“Who is throwing the glorious party you wish for me to attend, Red?” the young princess asked, showing her excitement by the huge smile on her face. Her godmother chuckled at the young girl, knowing she would be coming with her “You remember Lily don’t you?” Red asked. “The princess who is half dragon, right?” Emma responded “what about her?”

Red nodded to the half asked question “Yes, that’s her. Well it’s her mother that is throwing the party. You know Maleficent don’t you? Your parents are friends with her”. To this Emma nodded as well, knowing the story of how her parents came to know the Queen of the Forbidden Mountains, not liking the fact that they were going to kidnap Lily to help Emma. Thankfully it never happened, and due to that, they had all become friends, naming Maleficent her other Godmother after Red. Emma loved her Aunt Mally, saddened by the fact that she didn’t get to see her very much.

Smiling even more at this, Emma was practically bouncing with happiness now, she would get to see her aunt and attend another party. She couldn’t wait.

“I don’t think you’ll have to convince Mom and Dad to let me go. The second you tell them it’s for Aunt Mally they will just tell you to take me and not to worry” Emma chuckled as she said this, knowing that her parents were still trying to make up for what they had almost done, even though Maleficent had forgiven them years ago, as she had told Emma.

Red smiled happily at the girls happiness “well come on then, let go see if your right” the tall brunette said happily “that is if you have finished with your dresses” again Red smirked at her God daughter, seeing that she was in a dress covered in orange lace that looked awful on the young blond. Emma looked down, frowning at what the seamstress had put her in when she hadn’t been paying attention. “Oh I am so done. Helena, please take this off, I need to go and see my parents” the princess asked kindly, even though she wanted to shake to woman and ask her what she had been thinking with the colour.

Quickly following her Godmother, Emma and Red found the King and Queen in the large ball room that would hold the Princesses birthday in a few days. Snow, of course looked beautiful, if a little stressed, as she gave orders to the servants that were rushing around the room at the Queens command. Her father, James, was almost hiding in a corner, talking to the man in charge of the music, watching his wife out of the corner of his eye to make sure she wasn’t coming his way for any reason. He loved his wife, make no mistake, but she went a little crazy when it came to throwing a party for their only daughter.

Emma caught the attention of many of the servants in the room, as they bowed or curtsied when they saw her, before continuing with their work. Snow smiled when she spotted Emma and Red coming towards her, calling her husband over to her. “Oh Emma, there you are. Have you found a dress yet? What do you think of the colours for the room? Do you have any preference for music? Do you want the cook to make up those little grilled cheese sandwiches you liked so much or would you rather something else?” Snow reeled off so many questions it made Emma’s head spin slightly, her father placed a gentle hand on her mother’s shoulder, laughing “Snow, give the girl a second, she has only just walked in”. Emma smiled gratefully at her father, happy that her mother calmed down when he spoke.

“Thanks Dad. Actually I, I mean Red came to ask you something” Emma spoke with great happiness in her voice, catching her parents attention and they turned to look at the older brunette woman next to the young princess.

Red waved at the King and Queen, silently saying hello to her old friends before speaking “Well, I wanted to ask you if I could take Emma to a party next week. I’ll be with her the whole time so you won’t have to worry about her, and I’ll make sure to get her home at a reasonable hour” Emma scowled at this, not liking being treated like a child, she was almost eighteen for heaven’s sake. Snow and Red both saw the look on Emma face and smirked at each other knowing what was going through the girls head. “Who is the party for Red?” Snow asked calmly, still trying not to laugh at her daughter’s facial expression.   

Coughing and looking down slightly, Red spoke again, still not quite believing Emma when she had said this wouldn’t be a problem “Umm….. Maleficent” Snow looked surprised at this, then turned to look at her husband, who had a look of slight sorrow on his face at the mention of the woman’s name. “Red, of course Emma can go, you didn’t need to ask permission for that, surly Emma told you. Just let us know when you will need the carriage and it will be ready for you” Snow said quietly to Red almost biting her tongue in an attempt to stop herself from laughing, this time at the look of shock on Red’s face.

“HAHA see I told you they wouldn’t say no!” Emma crowed happily, dancing around in circles when her mother said yes”. Red, blushing slightly at being laughed at, pushed the girl lightly in the arm, but Emma being Emma, fell with a small squeal as her feet tangled and she hit the floor in front of her father. Quickly gaining her feet once more, Emma looked at Red with a smirk and started forward, Red seeing this look, soon began backing up before turning and running from the room. Emma stopped shortly, turned back to her parents and hugged them both, whispering and quick “Thank You” before chasing after Red once more.

Snow and Charming looked at each other once more, happy that their daughter was happy. Charming placed a soft kiss on Snows head, quietly saying “She will be fine, Maleficent forgave us years ago, despite what you think. And Red will be with her”. Snow smiled at her husband, quickly kissing him properly before going back to ordering the servants around, still looking slightly sad at the memory of what they had done, but remembering that all was well between them now.

Snow quickly took charge once more, ordering this and that to be done to ready the room for the ball. No matter how bad Snow White was feeling, she would not let it ruin her daughter’s birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had finally arrived. Emma couldn’t believe it. She was finally 18, an adult, able to attend court if she wanted, which she didn’t to be honest, because that sounded more boring than learning about the history of the white kingdom for the millionth time.

Being her birthday, Emma had been dragged from her bed at an ungodly time that morning to spend time with her parents and open the presents that they had gotten for her. Charming had gotten her a new sword, this one was again as white as her mother’s name, but had intricate black ivy detailing on the hilt flowing half way up the blade. Emma looked at it in awe, running her fingers along the blade gently, hissing slightly as she nicked her finger as it was so sharp. Looking at her father, Emma, gently placed the beautiful blade on the dining table and launched herself into her father’s arms, whispering “thank you” over and over, small diamond like tears gliding down her cheeks.

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart” Charming said, a slight catch in his throat at the emotions running through him when his baby girl hugged him. Pulling away, Emma smiled at her father, kissing him lightly on the cheek before returning to her seat to begin opening the rest of her gifts. A few of the servants had given her some baked goods, cookies and cakes that they knew she liked, even if she wasn’t allowed them very often. Snow glared at the treats when she saw them, causing Emma to giggle at her mother’s look, which broke Snows glare at the offending treats to turn an indulging smile to her daughter “You’re lucky it’s your birthday, otherwise those would have been hidden from you by now”

Smirking at her mother, Emma placed the treats out of sight of her mother, knowing that she would still try and hide them, even if it was her birthday. Working her way through the gifts that had been sent by other kingdoms that were unable to make the ball that night, Emma soon came to the final gift, pushed at her by her mother who was trying to fight a huge smile, knowing that her gift was next.

Emma took the box from her mother, rolling her eyes slightly at her mother’s excitement over the large item, wrapped in a huge pink bow. Carefully opening one corner of the box, Emma saw green. Forest Green silk to be specific. Pulling open the rest of the box, Emma saw that it was a dress, one of the most beautiful dresses she had seen, and she had seen a lot the last few weeks. Gently lifting the dress from the box, the Princess gasped as the dress dropped to its full length, showing that it was a strapless high-low gown with beautifully beaded flowers on the waistline.

Caught up looking at her new gown, Emma nearly missed her mother’s comment. “I thought you could wear it to your Aunts party next week” Snow said brightly, knowing from the look on her daughters face that she had chosen right with the colour and style. Once more, the young Princess lay the dress down gently and hugged her mother tightly “its beautiful Mom, I love it, Thank you. I’m sure Aunt Mally will love it too when she sees me in it” Snow smiled at her daughter again, a small tear making its way unknown down her youthful face. “I’m glad you like it darling” Snow said to the young girl. “And now I need to get back to the preparations. We only have” looking around at the large clock in the dining hall, Snow gasped “eight hours until people start to arrive. Where did that time go? I must go, enjoy the rest of your day Emma. Be sure to be ready by seven or I’ll send Red after you” Smiling while she said it, Snow got up from the table, grabbed her husband’s hand and dragged him from the table and out the door.

Emma smiled a small happy smile as she looked over her gifts once more, sighing at the thought of the ball later that day. Quickly looking around her to make sure she was alone, Emma waved her hand over the gifts and was quickly taken from the dining hall to her bedroom in her usual cloud of lilac smoke. Placing the new items into their proper place, Emma sighed as she thought of what she could do for the rest of her day.

Walking over to her bed, the young blond picked up the latest book she had taken from the East wing, this one was spells on healing magic. It looked untouched, except for the decade’s worth of dust that had been on it, so she guessed that this one area had never been looked at by the former owner. Smirking again, Emma changed into her riding clothes, adding a small swan necklace that she had been sent by one of the kingdoms as a birthday gift, before heading to the stables to collect Ebony from the stable hand.

Riding out of the castle courtyard quickly, knowing the guards were not far behind; Emma took off into the hills, enjoying the feeling of flying it gave her as they went. Slowing to a trot as she neared the clearing in the forest, knowing that the guards would not follow her as she had asked before, Emma open the book, losing herself in the new knowledge that was hidden within.

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to set when the Princess arrived back at the palace, quickly leaving Ebony with the stable boys before running to her room, hearing the guards call for the maids to ready a bath for her. Rushing through her bathing, Emma soon found herself in front of her mirror, surrounded by maids brushing, painting and pinching her to get her ready for the ball.

At five minutes to seven, Emma found herself in a long, white dress with silver beading around the neck and waistline. She knew her mother would probably have a fit when she saw the back, it was open with a single beaded strap across the middle holding it all onto her body, but Emma had fallen in love with the design and had chosen the colour as she knew it would be expected of her.

Her hair had been curled into her signature princess curls, pinned to flow loosely over her shoulder to show off the dress as much as possible. Smiling at her reflection, Emma turned to the door, just as a knock sounded and watched as Red walked in, dressed in a long one shouldered dress in her signature colour. Her godmother stopped short at the sight of the young girl, eyes watering a little as she took in the beauty that was her god-daughter “Oh Emma” Red gasped slightly “you look beautiful, honey. That dress is amazing” she smiled. Twirling her finger around, indicating she wanted the princess to show her the whole of the dress. Turning slowly, Emma couldn't help the chuckle when she heard the woman behind her gasp at the sight of the dress from the back “Emma, your mother is going to have a heart attack!” she squealed before collapsing in fits of laughter, knowing that this was the girls way of annoying her mother.

Spinning back to face the brunette woman, the blond grinned at her, walking towards her slightly too where a pair of white high heels lay on the floor. Stepping into them, Emma chuckled at the still stunned look on Reds face “Don’t worry, she will be so busy making sure that everything goes well tonight that she will hardly notice the dress. Besides” Emma continued at the smirk on her godmothers face “I look hot in this dress!” the girl finished with an evil smile on her face, knowing she looked good.

“Well, I can’t argue with that” Red spoke with a matching smile on her face before holding up her arm for Emma to take “Shall we Princess”.  Walking over to the woman, Emma took them offered arm as they made their way down to hall way to the stairs the Princess was expected to walk down as she was introduced to the crowd that was gathered in the entrance hall. Peeking through one of the colourful glass windows that lined the hallway, the young girl could see what looked like hundreds of people, Royals and Nobles alike, gathered below, waiting for her to make an appearance.

Feeling her arm being tugged on, Emma continued walking, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw her father standing at the top of the steps waiting to escort her down, or as Charming had joked when he and Snow had spoken to their daughter about it, to make sure she didn't fall on her face as she came down the steps. Remembering this; the young princess smiled at her father as he met them and transferred her arm from Reds. “You ready for this?” he asked his daughter, smiling at how beautiful she looked dressed in the white gown. Taking a deep, calming breath, Emma nodded her head, whispering “Yeah Dad, I'm ready”.

Turning to, Phillip, the Master of Ceremonies, Red nodded, indicating that the two royals were ready to go. Walking slowly behind the two as the crowd was called to order and informed of the arrival of their Princess. The wolf watched her god-daughter carefully as she walked down the stairs with her father, as proud as if she was the girls own mother. Applause broke out around the entrance as the Princess made her way towards her mother at the base of the staircase, smiling with tears in her eyes as she watched the two most important people in her life walk towards her.

A chorus of “Happy Birthday Princess” was directed at the slightly blushing girl when she reached her mother. “My darling girl” her mother started, smiling through her tears “you look beautif..” Snow was suddenly cut off by the doors to the palace opening loudly behind all of the guests.

Standing in the entry way was a man. Dark hair and a cheeky smile adorned his face when every eye in the room turned in his direction “Sorry I'm late” the man said in a voice that sounded like pure sarcasm, showing he wasn't sorry at all. Charming went towards the man quickly, hand on the hilt of his sword “Who are you stranger?” the King demanded in his more authoritative voice. Smiling again, the man bowed to the King “Apologies Your Majesty. My name is Baelfire. I have been sent by my father as a possible suitor for your daughter”.

“And who is your father young man?” Snow asked coming up beside her husband, showing the stranger the full strength of the Royal couple.

Smiling again, but this time a little more hesitantly, Baelfire answered the Queen “Rumpelstiltskin, Your Majesty”

Gasps and shouts rang out through the entrance hall. The King and Queen looked at one another, worried at what this could mean for them and their kingdom. Worrying more about themselves than their daughter, they motioned for the young man to follow them, Snow turning to the crowd and instructing them to go into the ball room and enjoy the party, before disappearing into the ground floor study with her husband and Baelfire.

Emma looked confused at her parent’s actions, starting forward with the intention of following them, when Red came up beside her, having read the confusion and hurt on the young blonds face. Grabbing the young girls arm, Red pulled her into the ball room, intent on helping the girl forget what had happened.

Emma, for the most part, had fun at her birthday, seeing all her friends helped her forget that her parents had basically forgotten about her the second that man had walked through the door. The Princess spent the rest of the night being passed around from person to person, dancing with both men and women alike before returning to her table to spend the remainder of the night talking with Alex and her little sister Georgia. Smiling though she was, Emma couldn't help but think that her parents were keeping something from her. Remembering a passage she had read in one of her books that mentioned a man named Rumpelstiltskin, it never went into details, leaving Emma to wonder just who the man was, and what his son wanted with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments :) 
> 
> Still have no idea where this is really going with this, but I'm hoping to see Regina in the next chapter ;) 
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape - if this upsets you, please don't read it. x

5.

Walking into the office, Snow looked at the young man claiming to be the son of Rumpelstiltskin. Believing his word or not never crossed her mind, because who in their right mind would admit to being the son of that monster. Walking over to her husband, Snow once more turned to the man, intent on finding out what he wanted.

“Why have you come here? What does your father want from us?” Snow asked, desperately trying to keep the worry out of her voice. Baelfire, for his sake, had the decency to look sheepish at this question. “My father wishes nothing more than to make amends. Bringing me back from the other realm has had a profound effect on his mind. He is, for want of a better word, nicer”.

Snow and Charming looked at the young man, shocked and slightly disbelieving of what he was saying. At the mention of another realm, Charming asked “What do you mean, brought you back? Where did you go?”

Baelfire looked saddened at the mention of this “When I was twelve, I used a magic bean to try and leave this place. To take my father to a land without magic, start over. Be happy.  My father ended up letting me go on my own and has spent the last three hundred years looking for a way to bring me back. I ended up in Neverland before landing in a place called New York. Lady Belle, my father’s wife, made a wish to the fairies to end my father’s search, they granted that wish and, well, here I am” Baelfire finished with a smile to the royal couple.

“Ok” Charming began “but what are you doing here? Why has your father sent you as a potential suitor? Surely he knows we will not force Emma to marry unless she wants to. He knows of our story. He helped us many times when we first met.” Snow nodded along with her husband’s speech, giving Baelfire another look as if to say he didn’t stand a chance with her daughter.

Baelfire once again smiled at the couple, who both saw the smirk that was just hiding underneath it “I understand. I simply wish to get to know your daughter. Be her friend. If something happens between us, then I’m hoping you will have no problem with my courting the Princess. If not, then I wish to remain nothing more than her friend.” The two royals could hear the confidence in his voice, as if he didn’t think there was any chance that the Princess would refuse him. Snow turned around to hide the disgusted look upon her face at the way the man was acting. Knowing that they had to allow the man a chance, but secretly hoping that her daughter would see through the act and keep the disgusting rat of a man in his place, which was far away from her and their kingdom.

Charming, seeing that his wife was going to be unable to talk, looked at the man once more; taking in every aspect of his person before speaking “Very well. You may stay, but you have two weeks to try and woo my daughter, if you are unsuccessful, you will return to your father and never bother us again. Is this understood?” Charming questioned the young man in front of him, not liking what he was doing any more than his wife did, but know they had no choice if they wanted to avoid angering or offending the possible still unstable Dark One.

“Yes, your Majesty” Baelfire simpered with a small, almost mocking bow to the King. Hearing the tone, Charming immediately flared with anger “You will not touch my daughter in any way, unless she has given you permission. You will have armed guards with you at all times when you are together, and you will stay on the ground floor of the Palace or the gardens. If I find you anywhere else with my daughter I will send you straight back to your father, agreement be damned.”

Looking slightly startled at this statement, Baelfire quickly arranged his facial expression so that he didn’t show his surprise at what he was being told. “Yes, your Majesty. I will be a perfect gentleman when in the presence of your daughter. Please do not worry; she will be perfectly safe with me”. Bowing once more, Charming nodded at the young man, turned to his wife, who had turned to face her husband when he had begun threatening the little rat of a man. Walking out of the room hand in hand, Snow called back to the man “I will send a guard to show you to a guest room. You will not see my daughter until the morning. She will enjoy her birthday, and I will not upset her by introducing you to her tonight. Goodnight Sir” holding her head up high and gripping onto Charming’s hand in a death grip, the King and Queen walked out of the room, leaving Baelfire to gape at the parting word of the Queen.

* * *

 

The party was a hit, and Emma wasn’t seen until mid afternoon the next day as she had been so tired from dancing and sneaking glasses of champagne when her guards weren’t watching. Emerging from her room in time for afternoon tea, Emma walked toward the parlour where she knew her mother and father would be.

Upon entering, the Princess stopped shot upon seeing the man from last night seated in the room with her father, both looking tense at being in one another’s company. “Emma” turning her head so fast she heard a small crack, Emma looked at her mother who was standing on the other side of the room, arranging the teacups and milk jug on a tea tray that had been set up for them and smiling at the sight of her daughter. “Hey Mom” Emma smiled at her mother, before desperately trying to smother a yawn that wanted to escape. Oh how she wished she could return to bed.

Charming stood up to meet his daughter, frowning when Baelfire stood up as well, clearly wanting to be introduced to the blond. “Good Afternoon Emma. We have someone we would like you to meet.” Charming turned slightly towards the man “This is Baelfire, son of a former acquaintance of your mother and I’s. He has expressed a wish to meet you, get to know you, if you wish. He will be staying with us for the next two weeks.”

Emma looked at her father, then her mother who had moved into her line of sight next to her husband, confusion taking over her face at the information she had been given. Years of training quickly kicked in as she turned to the man, extending a small pale hand for him to kiss “A pleasure to meet you Sir, I look forward to getting to know you”. The blond Princess caught the look of upset and disgust respectively on her parent’s faces, and the cocky smirk that graced Baelfire’s face when she spoke to him.

Baelfire took the proffered hand, placing a gentle kiss upon the delicate knuckles of it “The pleasure, Princess, is all mine I assure you. For seeing your beauty in person, I am simply stunned”.  Emma felt as if she had taken a bath in pure slime at the way the man spoke, but forced a smile onto her face before removing her hand which Baelfire had yet to let go. Did this guy really think that kind of speech worked? Smiling tightly, Emma walked over to the large chair that she loved to sit in when they had tea, curling up in it as she waited for her drink and treats to be served.

Charming and Snow both looked slightly happy that their daughter wasn’t being taken in by the pretty words of the young man, while Baelfire looked as if he couldn’t believe that the girl had walked away from him without swooning. Coughing slightly to clear his throat and hopefully break the slight tension now in the room, he took his seat again and tried to being a conversation with the blond princess.

Rolling her eyes at the attention from the man, Emma sat in her chair, answering as little as she could without seeming rude, when all she wanted to do was shout at the man to leave her alone as she wasn’t interested. Sighing deeply, the Princess thought this was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

 

The week between Emma’s birthday and the day of Maleficent’s party seemed endless to the young girl. Being followed by Bae, as she had been asked to call him, was beginning to grate on her nerves. Everytime she wanted to leave the castle to practice her magic in the forest, there he was, asking to accompany her. Unfortunately, he had overheard her and Red talking about the party and had asked to accompany her. Escort her had been his words, obviously hoping to class it as a date so as to say that he was officially courting her, but Emma had shot that down very quickly.

Bae had begun to get too comfortable with the girl, ignoring her father’s warning and placing his hand on the small of her back when walking with her, kissing her cheek when no one was looking and ignoring Emma when she had asked him to stop, saying that she didn’t need to pretend to not like the attention, he could tell she liked him.

The day of the party dawned and Emma was happy that she could spend the whole day in her room, claiming to be reading herself for the night to come, when really she just wanted some time away from the advances of the disgusting man.

Flopping onto her bed, Emma’s thought drifted to the night ahead. Smiling at the thought of seeing her Aunt again and Lily if she was around. Curling up under her blankets a smile on her face, the blond drifted off to sleep, hoping that no one would disturb her until it was time to get ready.

* * *

In the Forbidden Mountains, a beautiful black carriage was pulling up in front of the huge doors to the palace. Imposing black horses pawed the ground when they had been pulled to a stop, agitated by the feel of the place they had come to.

Opening the door before anyone could do it for her; the former Evil Queen stepped out of the carriage, not looking a day older than the day the curse had backfired, she straightened her skirts before looking up at the palace in front of her with a small smile. It had been a long time since she had seen her friend; thankfully, Maleficent didn’t hold a grudge against her for almost killing her pet unicorn. Turing to the servant that had finally arrived to greet her, she pointed to the trunks that were strapped to the back of her carriage “Bring those to my rooms as fast as you can. And don’t you dare even think of dropping any of them.” Regina spoke with a sneer before walking up the steps to the place she would be staying for the next week or so.

Walking through the doors that were opened for her, Regina was greeted by a storm of activity and the sudden feeling of her magic being dampened slightly as it always was now. Ever since her disagreement with Maleficent, the blond Witch had placed a charm on her palace that restricted magic to all except herself, meaning Regina and any other magic user would be unable to perform anything more than a simple charm. The dark Queen hated it, being used to moving about her palace at the wave of her hand.

 Servants were running this way and that, setting up for the party that Mal was hosting that night. Spotting her friend in the middle of the room, the Dark Queen walked over to her smiling when the woman spun on the spot, having sensed her arrival and approach. “Regina, darling, it’s been too long” Maleficent drawled in her usual feigning boredom voice, before wrapping the young woman in a tight hug. Slightly uncomfortable with the close contact that she was no longer used to, Regina quickly broke the embrace.

“I have missed you as well, dear. I apologise for not coming sooner, but I had to deal with a few peasants before I could leave” Regina and Mal both smiled at the thought of what the dark Queen had done. She may not be named the Evil Queen any more, but that didn’t mean she didn’t act like one when dealing with filth. “No matter, no matter, you’re here now” Mal said to her friend. “I won’t insult your intelligence by asking if you remember where your chambers are, you’ve been here more times than I can remember anymore. But come with me, I must show you the ball room. I wish to know your opinion on some of the decorations. I don’t think they look quite right.” Mal grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled the young woman into the grand ballroom. Sighing, Regina followed, knowing that it was going to be a long afternoon with her friend.

A few hours later, Regina was readying herself in her chambers when there was a knock on the door. Calling for the person to come in, the Dark Queen turned in time to see Lily, Maleficent’s daughter come into the room, smiling at the woman who she had come to see as family.

“You look beautiful Regina. That dress is amazing!” Lily complimented shyly. For a girl who could turn into a dragon when she wanted, she was still painfully shy around pretty much everyone apart from her mother. “Thank you sweetheart” Regina’s dress was a deep burgundy colour, deep V neckline with black and white vines embroidered onto the bodice. The skirt was of course a full princess skirt to help hide her.. problem, with the whole outfit finished off this sky high black heels and sparkling white diamonds adorning her throat, ears and wrists. She knew she looked good, even if she didn’t feel it sometimes. Living with the results of her curse for so long had made her bitter about her appearance, especially since she had stopped aging from that day.

Spinning to face Lily, Regina smiled at how pretty the girl looked in the dark blue dress she was wearing. “You look lovely as well, dear. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise” Regina told the dark haired girl. “Now tell me dear, who can we expect to see at this party this evening, hmm? Anyone I can have some fun with? It’s been so long since I gave anyone but peasants a good scare.” The Dark Queen finished with an evil smile on her face.

Smiling at her, Lily laughed at the comment, knowing that the woman would only be playing harmless tricks on anyone that took her fancy that night. “Umm I’m not sure really, loads of people from all over. I know that Red is coming though, and I think Mom said she was bringing Emma.”

At this Regina looked startled “Emma?! As is Princess Emma? Snow White and Charming’s daughter, Emma?” Regina began pacing the space in front of her bed at this piece of information. She hadn’t seen or heard from anyone in the White Kingdom for over eighteen years, ever since her father had come home to tell her the contract had been signed.

Not understanding the look on Regina’s face, lily answered her “Yes, that Emma. I think Mom also said that they were bringing a man with them. But I don’t know who he is.” For reasons unknown to Regina, the fact that the White Princess was bringing a man to the party, made her feel uneasy. Brushing it off as nerves due to possibly seeing people from the White Kingdom again, Regina walked out of her room with Lily in tow, speaking quietly to the girl about what she had been up to since they last met.

* * *

Arriving in the entrance hall of the palace, Regina and Lily wondered toward where they could hear music and laughter. Upon entering the room, many of the guests turned to see who had arrived. After being announced by the Master of Ceremonies, most fell into bows or curtsied to her as she passed; Regina nodding politely in acknowledgement. Smirking at the lords and nobles that were scraping for her approval, Regina walked through the crowds with her head held high, remembering a time when she would be looked at with fear and terrified whispers would follow in her wake.

Reaching the table that Mal had designated for herself and her special guests, Regina took a seat and was immediately offered a glass of champagne from a butler who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Lily had wondered off to see a few people she knew and was currently in conversation with a young woman. Resigning herself to a night spent alone, Regina amused herself by watching the people that surrounded her. Seeing a few still send her fearful glances and hearing the odd whisper, wondering at her youthful appearance. The Dark Queen was brought out of her solitary musings by the MC’s voice “Announcing, Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of the White Kingdom” multiple gasps rang out around the room when they heard this, and many shot glances at the former Evil Queen to see what she would do with the heir to the white kingdom in her presence.

Regina merely looked over to see a flash of blond hair and dark green silk before the girl was surrounded by throngs of people vying for the Princesses attention. Listening to the MC announce Red, and then the man that was behind them “Sir Baelfire, eldest son of the Dark One” gasping herself with this revelation along with many others, Regina stood finally to get a look at the supposed long lost son she had heard so little about from her former teacher. Watching the handsome looking young man follow the Princess, wobbling slightly from too much drink she guessed, Regina quickly lost him as well in the crowd.

Quickly finding Mal near the doors greeting people as they came in, Regina pulled her aside “Did you know that Rumple’s son would be here tonight?” the dark Queen asked in a hushed voice, looking around quickly once more to see if anyone was listening. Thankfully there was a lull in arrivals and many of the guests already here had followed after the young blond princess when she had arrived. Mal looked just as shocked as Regina felt, knowing the story from her own time under the Dark Ones tutelage. “No, dear. Last I heard he was still lost to Rumple. I wonder why he is with Emma, I’m sure Snow and her Charming husband would have let me know they were bringing him if there was something between them”. Again, Regina felt slightly sick at the thought of the young blond with that man, confusing the dark Queen even more than before.

“I think I need some air. I will be back in a few moments”. Regina stated to her friend quietly before turning and leaving the room. Looking back into the room, quickly scanning for a flash of blond hair, Regina sighed when she couldn’t see the girl, walking out of the room towards the courtyard at the center of the palace. Seating herself in a dark corner of the courtyard, Regina looked at the stars shining in the sky, losing herself in thoughts once more.

* * *

 Sometime later, it must have been a few hours from how the moon was positioned; Regina was startled by loud voices coming from behind her in one of the ground floor rooms. Turning in her seat, the dark Queen saw that the window had been left open in the sun room, giving her a clear view of the white Princess walking towards the doors while shouting at someone behind her “Leave me alone. I told you before I’m not interested” disgust was clear in the girls tone, making Regina want to know who it was that she was talking to. Baelfire came into view a second later, looking more intoxicated than he had when they arrived earlier, storming towards the door and slamming it shut before the blond girl could leave the room “You don’t have to pretend anymore Em’, I know you want me as much as I want you!” the cockiness in his voice made Regina stomach turn, and if the look of revolt on Emma’s face was anything to go by, she too was disgusted. Baelfire managed to trap the young girl between his arms and the door, giving her nowhere to go or room to move.

 “You’re kidding me right Bae! I don’t want you! I don’t even like you! How many times do I have to tell you that before you understand”. Turning her face away, Emma grimaced when Bae buried his nose in her neck, sniffing her hair and slobbering on her in what she assumed was meant to be kisses. Pushing on his chest in an effort to remove him wasn’t working; he was too heavy with drink to move. Freezing up when she felt his hand moving up her side, she started to fight as much as she could “No! Bae stop! Please” tears were beginning to gather in her eyes “Stop fighting me Em’ you’ll enjoy this if you just give in” the smirk on his face as he said this sent fear into Emma’s heart, her mind going blank at the feel of his hand moving to the base of her dress and onto the bare skin of her legs.

Feeling his hand move to her intimate area, she once again tried fighting him and was rewarded by a backhand across the face causing her to cry out in pain, distracting her enough that she didn’t realise that Bae had managed to remove her undergarments and was now working on his pants. Feeling his hand move onto her once more, Emma cried out when she felt his finger probing her entrance, crying out in pain at the rough treatment of the man.

Regina having moved when she heard the young blond cry out, moved quickly towards the second entrance to the sun room, entering the room in time to see the man pawing the girl and her now screaming at him to stop. With strength born from anger, Regina took hold of the disgusting mans shoulder and threw him to the floor away from the terrified young girl. Taking hold of the Princesses shoulders, Regina spoke soothingly to the girl “Hey, shh, shh its OK. I’ve got you.” Pulling the trembling girl into her arms Regina petted the silk like strands of blond hair, trying to calm the poor girl down, at the same time cursing Mal and her stupid magic restriction spell.

Hearing groaning from the floor, the Queen turned her head to look at the piece of filth on the floor where she had thrown him. Lifting his head, his eyes widened when he saw her, knowing he was in deep shit now. “Your Majesty!” he gasped out, causing Regina to smirk at the slight fear in his voice. His father had obviously told him all about his best student. Emma, hearing the same fear in his voice, stopped crying and pulled away slightly to look at her rescuer, eyes gliding over the gorgeous brunette curls cascading down over olive coloured shoulders, dark eyes that looked black when they looked at Bae on the floor. Emma’s breath caught when she took in the beauty that was the woman in front of her.

Baelfire’s voice once again caught their attention, forcing them to turn away from each other to look at him “My Queen, please, forgive me. I don’t know what came over me” he spoke while moving backwards towards the other door he had spotted. Seeing that this was his plan, Regina removed her arms from the young Princess, feeling a slight pang at the loss of warmth the girl was providing and stalked over to the man. Kicking him back onto the floor, the dark Queen place her killer high heel onto his chest, point directly over his heart.

“Give me one good reason as to why I should?” she snarled at him, daring him to answer. “My fathe..” Baelfire began before Regina interrupted “You’re father would do nothing; can do nothing” she seethed. “Your actions could very well be taken as going against the contract signed many years ago preventing him or the Evil Queen from harming the white family or kingdom, both directly and indirectly. Sending you to gain favor with the princess and you attempting this is a breach of that contract. If you had succeeded, your father would have a war on his hands, and we both know your delightful step-mother wouldn’t allow that now don’t we”. Regina finished with a smirk at the look of horror on the rats face.

“Leave this room, leave the white kingdom and I may just grant you mercy for this. But” Baelfire looked up at the Queen, surprise written all over his face, “If I ever hear of you being near to the princess again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?” Regina voice held an edge of steel, showing that she meant what she said. Baelfire, knowing better than to argue, picked himself up and tried to talk to Emma but was prevented by Regina moving to block his view of the girl who was stood behind her looking confused.

Nodding to the Queen, Baelfire left, holding his side where he had landed on it badly, closing the door behind him with a resounding bang. Turning back to the young blond behind her, Regina was please to see that she had managed to put herself together slightly, and was currently adjusting her dress so it sat correctly once more. “Are you ok, Emma?” the Queen asked in a gentle voice.

Looking at the brunette woman again, Emma smiled slightly at her “Yes, thanks to you I am.” Regina smiled back “I only apologise for taking so long to get here. The magic restricting spell Maleficent has on the place meant I had to use the door instead of just poofing myself in here”. Regina looked upset that she had been unable to help her faster so Emma just shook her head and smiled at the woman again. “I’m fine, but that does explain why I couldn’t move him myself” at Regina’s confused look Emma explained “I have magic as well. I didn’t know about the spell Aunt Mally had otherwise I wouldn’t have let Bae escort me out here”.

Grimacing at the reminder of the man that had just left, Regina steered the conversation onto something else that interested her “Where did you learn magic? I’ve never heard of any magic users in the White Kingdom, let alone that their Princess had powers”. Smiling softly at the huge grin that broke out on the Princesses face she waited for Emma to reply.

“I’ve had them since I was fourteen. I found some books in the East wing of the Palace” at this Regina’s attention was suddenly caught, realising the girl must have found her hidden rooms “they were books on magic. There were other books including a diary of some kind by someone called the Evil Queen. I still don’t know her real name, but everything I know is what her books have taught me” the tenderness Regina could hear in the girls voice when mentioning the Evil Queen gave her pause, thinking she must have been hearing things as no child on the Charming’s would ever talk about  her like that.

Chuckling at the knowledge that Emma didn’t know that it was she who was once the Evil Queen, she happily replied “You must tell me more about these books dear. They sound fascinating, and this Evil Queen, I must hear more about her as well”.

Emma, happy for the chance to speak more with her rescuer, quickly agreed and began talking once more. Emma quickly stopped herself to ask “What is your name. You have saved me from a fate I do not wish to think about, but I do not know your name yet. I heard Bae can you a Queen, so it feels wrong that I do not know of you”.

Smirking at the reason she was unknown to the girl she held out a delicate olive coloured hand to the young princess “Regina. You may call me Regina”. Emma took Regina’s hand, gasping at the warm feeling of magic she felt running up her arm at the touch. Looking up to Regina’s face she saw the same look upon the Queens face so she knew it wasn’t just her that felt it.

Before she could ask what had happened, Regina removed her hand from Emma’s and began walking to the door “Come, dear, we must return to the party before we are missed”. Confused once more, Emma followed the woman back towards the ball room, spending a long time talking to her about anything and everything only leaving her side at the end of the night.

Saying goodbye to Emma was almost painful for Regina, feeling regret stream through her when the girl left with her god mother and a hug from Mal. Regina turned away from the sight of the blond leaving her and retreated to her rooms. Preparing herself for bed, the one thing on the brunettes mind was what was that energy they had felt when their hands touched and why was she feeling so empty now that she was no longer in the young girls company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those who like Bae/Neal in the show, don't get me wrong I like him as well, but for this I needed him to be a total ass! Anyway, let me know what you think of this. I think i'm just rambling like a crazy person lol...  
> I'll try and get another chapter out soon  
> Until then :)  
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina’s good mood lasted almost the whole of the night after the blond Princess had left her company, unable to sleep due to thoughts of the girl who had smiled so sweetly at her, praised her (unknowingly) and enthused about her former self. The thought that someone could speak so highly of The Evil Queen was something she was not used to, forcing her, more than once to hold her tongue or suppress a chuckle as the girl spoke of all the Queen’s books had taught her.

Thoughts of the previous night soon flooded her mind, the look of terror on Emma’s sweet face as that monster put his hands on her. Anger flew through her veins at the reminder, knowing that she would have to speak to Mal about it, and decide if she would talk to the bastard’s father as well. As much as she didn’t want to talk to Rumpelstiltskin, she knew that something had to be done about his son.

Forcing the dark thoughts to the back of her mind, Regina floated through her morning preparation, downing a potion to rid her of the slight headache she could feel coming on from the drink and lack of sleep, pocketed a second vial for Mal in case she needed it and finally descended the main stairs to the dining room to find Mal and Lily seated at the table talking quietly to each other, Mal looking slightly worse for wear after the night of drinking. Lily spotted her first, smiling and greeting her happily, causing Mal to groan loudly at the high pitch of her daughter’s voice.

“Lily, darling, please don’t scream. My head cannot take it this morning”. Maleficent moaned quietly to the girl, causing Lily to chuckle at her mother and send a look of amusement towards the Dark Queen who was taking her place opposite her at the table. “Sorry Mother” Lily chuckled again. “Not feeling quite so well this morning Mal? Just how much did you have last night?” Regina asked in a soft voice, remembering the last time she had been in the same situation. Feeling as if your head was about to explode was not the nicest of feelings. “I lost count after the dragon lords began doing shots” Mal smirked at her friend “You know what that lot are like. If you can’t keep up, you’re not a real dragon. As Queen of Dragons, I was not about to put up the insult. Surly you understand my dear?” she asked Regina, a knowing look in her eyes, remembering another time when the woman was in her place.

Smiling brightly at the distressed dragon next to her, Regina pulled out the second vial of potion she had brought with her, handing it to her friend, giving a small nod at the thanks she got from the woman as she downed the contents and sighed happily as the headache began to dissipate. Helping herself to some of the food on the table, Regina waited for Mal to recover fully before beginning the conversation that needed to be had. “Mal, what do you know of the young man that was with the White Princess last evening?” the Dark Queen began cautiously, not knowing if the woman knew anything or not.

Mal lifted her head from her hands, eyes a little less fuzzy from the potion, and blinked at the woman next to her at the question “Baelfire? Rumple’s son? Nothing much, I didn’t even know he was still alive until last night when he was announced. Why? Is something wrong?” Mal looked slightly worried now, as the young man had been with her dear God daughter most of the night from what she could remember.

Regina looked away before turning back to her friend. “I was in the courtyard last night, when I caught Baelfire trying to assault Emma in the sun room” a look of shock took over Mal’s face at this news “If I hadn’t gotten there in time and pulled him off, I dread to think what would have happened to the poor girl” a look of contemplation took over the dragons face as she watched her friend talk about the blond “The disgusting bastard is lucky I let him live, let alone out of that room without a scratch on him. If I had my magic, it would have been a different story.” Anger once more flooded her system, leaving an angry scowl on her face as she remembered.

Maleficent’s shock soon gave way to anger the same as her friend as she heard the whole of the story “The fool! Does he not know of the deal you and his father have with the Charming’s? Surly he would not think that he could get away with this” getting up to pace the room, Mal suddenly stopped, a look of sadness crossing her face. “I have to tell Emma’s parents. They need to know not to allow that disgusting excuse of a man near the girl again. And to think, this happened during my party. They will never let the girl near me again”. Looking crushed at the thought of never seeing the young princess again, Mal slumped into her chair once more.

Lily, who had been watching all of this with a look disgust on behalf of her young friend and anger at the thought of the man who was causing all this, suddenly looked at her mother seeing her look and knowing what she was thinking “They will not blame you for this Mother. Emma will not allow them and you know it, she loves you. And we all know that Emma s the most stubborn person in the Enchanted Forest”  Mal chuckled at this, mumbling that she was sure someone could give the blond a run for her money when it came to stubbornness, pointedly looking at Regina as she said it. Regina just smirked in reply to the comment, knowing it was probably true.

 Lily smiled, seeing that her mother was beginning to calm down “That maybe true, but I know Emma. You tell her not to do something and she does it to spite you. Snow and James will not do anything to you. Hopefully they will take the news and do as you hope and banish the piece of filth back to where he came from”.

Regina smiled at the young brunette princess “Exactly. The Charming’s may be idiots but I’m sure they value their daughter’s happiness more than any possible alliance with the Dark One. However, I will be talking with Rumple on his son’s behavior. If he won’t do anything about him, I know his darling Belle will. I’ve heard she has the Imp wrapped around her little finger these days. I’m hoping she will talk some sense into the man if he does nothing to punish the brat”. Smiling evilly at the thought of what torture she would put the man through if she could, she quickly shook her head as if to rid them from her mind when she saw the look of mild fright on Lily’s face.

“You’re right” Mal sighed “I will write to her parents now and send it with magic. They are used to me doing so after all these years”. Getting up to go and write her letter, Mal stopped when Regina called after her. “You can send letters to them with magic?” the dark Queen asked, wondering if she could maybe do the same with the Princess. “Oh yes, they allow letters into the castle all the time. As long as there is nothing in the letter that will harm a member of the family it will slip through the wards. It just needs the name of the person the letter is for and it will be delivered directly to them, no matter where they are at that time” Mal explained, watching as a look of surprise followed by happiness took over the young Queens face. Turning to walk out of the room after Regina nodded her thanks, Mal went to her study and wrote to the White Queen, expressing her sorrow at the news she sent, and a hope that they would be able to deal with it accordingly. And if not, she added the offer of administering her own brand of punishment should they wish.

Smiling as she finished, thinking of what she would do to the brat who dared touch her God Daughter, she sent the letter off with a flick of her wrist before going back to the dining room and resuming her breakfast.

* * *

 

Snow was shocked when she received a letter from Maleficent the morning after the party, wondering what the woman could want that couldn’t have been said to Emma the night before. Emma had returned early in the morning with Red, Baelfire having returned hours before them drunk off his ass and passing out on the main stairs as he tried to go to his rooms. Two of the guards had to carry the man to his chambers, throwing him on the bed to sleep off the drink in his system.

She hadn’t seen Emma return, but the girl was in bed, sleeping peacefully when she had checked her a few hours ago. Smiling at the thought of her daughter, Snow returned her attention to the letter from Mal, scanning it and feeling the anger cause through her as she continued to read, feeling the anger than Mal had felt when she wrote the letter, as well as the fear the woman was feeling at the thought that Snow would blame her. Almost growling in anger, Snow left the study to find her husband, spotting him in the training ground with a few of the guards, practicing his sword skills.

Many of the servants and guards were shocked to see the usually so calm and happy Queen Snow stomping through the palace, a look of murderous rage on her face, many of them moving out of her way when they saw her for fear of attracting the rage the Queen was feeling upon themselves. Upon reaching her husband, Snow thrust the letter into his hand that wasn’t holding a sword and silently fumed where she stood, alternating between glaring at the palace wall where the cause of her rage was still sleeping and staring at the sword her husband still held as if she wished to take it.

Watching the same rage she was feeling wash over her husband’s face, she smiled as he turned to the guards and ordered them to bring Baelfire to the throne room immediately. When someone asked what they should do if he was still asleep, Snow replied “Throw a bucket of water on him and drag him down if you have to. I want him in that room in five minutes” Snow turned and walked away after this, making her way to the throne room to await the man who had dared touch her daughter.

Charming was fuming. He had told the bastard that if he touched Emma, James would kill him. Knowing that he couldn’t actually kill him without risking the contract, the King was at a loss as to what he could do to the piece of filth that had tried to hurt his baby girl. Remembering that Mal had offered her services should they need them, James calmed slightly and took his seat just as the doors opened allowing the Dark One’s son to be dragged in by two guards. Stopping in front of the royal couple, Baelfire looked up through bleary eyes at them, smiling what he thought was a charming smile before he dropped to the floor when the guards let him go.

Laughing, Baelfire tried to get up, but the alcohol he had consumed the night before was still affecting him, making him dizzy enough that he could do no more than sit on his knees in front of the King and Queen. Snow looked disgusted with the man while charming looked ready to murder him. Bae’s laughter quickly died down as he took in the looks on their faces, knowing that he was in trouble for more than just how much he had drunk.

“What can I do for you this morning your Majesties?” Bae tried to be charming, but quickly stopped when he saw the look on the Queens face as he spoke. Snow opened her mouth to speak, but Charming cut across her “You can explain to me what the words ‘touch my daughter and I will kill you’ mean to you?” Baelfire’s smile dropped at this, knowing he was even more screwed than he thought. The little bitch must have told on him.

“I’m not sure what you are talking about. I haven’t touched Emma other than to kiss her hand when we met” Bae was silently seething, thinking of ways he was going to get the bitch for this. It was his right to have her, anyway he wanted. It didn’t matter what her parents said, the girl would be his and he would be King.

Snow screamed at this “Do Not Lie Too Us! We know what you tried to do to Emma last night. Maleficent told us exactly what one of her guests stopped you from doing. You’re lucky I didn’t order the guards to kill you in your sleep for this. You will leave this palace today. You will not see Emma at all before you leave and trust me when I say this. If I _ever_ see you near my daughter again, I will not hesitate to kill you, deal with your father be damned!”

Baelfire again looked shocked at the outburst, but didn’t believe that Emma hadn’t told them about what happened. Nodding his head to show that he understood, he left the room, once again with the help of the guards, and began to pack his things. Anger ran through him, thoughts of what he would do when he got his hands on the blond Princess once more. Smirking as he descended the stairs carefully carrying his bag and being held up by the guards, Bae made it into a carriage that would take him back to his Papa. Nodding to the royals as they stood to watch him leave, Bae looked up at the balcony above the doors, catching a flash of blond hair as it hurried back into the room beyond. Baelfire smiled, knowing that he would see the Princess again, no matter what her parents said or did, or whatever that bitch of a Dark Queen said the night before. He would have that girl, and he would be King.

 

* * *

 

Emma watched quietly as Baelfire got into the carriage under the watchful eye of her parents, feeling relief at the thought that he was gone, and hopefully wouldn’t be coming back. Turning back into her room as the man looked up; she missed the evil smirk on his face as he watched her leave.

Upon returning to her bed, Emma looked at her bedside cabinet, surprised to find a small pure white envelope standing upon it, and a faint glow of purple dissipating in the air. Leaning over to pick it up, she caught a faint feel of the magic that hung around the note, thinking it felt vaguely familiar, but not being able to place where it was from. Turing over onto her back, Emma opened the note, eyes widening in shock and happiness when she saw who it was from

 

            _My Dearest Emma,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and I’m hoping rid of that_

_filth that dared place his hands upon you. But enough about_

_that. I wished to write to you and tell you that I enjoyed meeting_

_you last evening and hearing your stories of learning magic._

_I know that you do not know me that well, but I feel that we_

_have some kind of connection, and please tell me if I am wrong,_

_but I think you felt it too._

_Magic is emotion, dear, remember that when you attempt to_

_cast._

_As for your questions on the Evil Queen, Yes I did know her,_

_quite well actually, we were very close before you were born, and_

_she left with me a few books that I think will interest you in your_

_journey to learn about her. I know you are probably looking at this_

_letter and thinking that I must have forgotten to include said book,_

_do not worry my dear, simply say my name when you have finished_

_and the book will appear. When you are done, simply touch the stone_

_on the front of the book and it will return to me. If you wish for more,_

_simply place a note inside this book and I will send you another in the_

_same method._

_I hope that we shall meet again soon Emma; I wish to get to know you_

_more, and teach you the many wondrous things that magic can do,_

_what we could do together. You are very powerful Emma, I know this_

_even though I didn’t see you using magic, I could feel it._

_Write to me if you wish, simply think of me and your letter will find me._

_With hope_

_Regina_

Sighing in happiness, Emma whispered Regina’s name, smiling as a book materialized on the table where the letter had been. Opening it up, Emma saw that it was handwritten; the same handwriting as the old diaries of the Queen. Squealing in happiness the blond Princess flipped to the first page and began reading the personal entries of the woman who she had become so enchanted by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short, but I'm hoping to do another soon.  
> For those who wanted Bae to get what he deserves for what he did to Emma, don't worry, I plan on letting our favorite Queens of Darkness have their fun with him later.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> SP x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Emma didn’t come out of her room for the majority of the day after Mally’s party, instead spending the time curled up in bed reading the book Regina had sent her, nibbling on fruit and nuts that her mother had sent up for her so she wouldn’t starve, at the same time insisting that she come down for dinner later. She had also made sure the girl was ok, and knew why they had sent Baelfire away. While Emma was glad her parents knew and that her Aunt Mally had been the one to tell them, she was still upset and shaken by the whole thing, so glad that her mother told her that she could spend the day however she wanted, and yes that included lounging in bed all day if she wanted to.

The young blond read the book non-stop from the moment her mother left her room, so much so that when she did finally leave her room, the book tucked safely under her pillow, she had read nearly all of it, drinking in every single word the woman had written about her life. Emma felt more and more upset for the woman who had had so many wrongs done to her, but was still blamed for everything. A woman who in the end, felt the only way to feel something was to have people fear her, for if they were terrified of her, at least they felt something for her.

Emma was planning to write to Regina after dinner with her parents, to see if she could send more books later, but also to see if the woman would be willing to meet her. It had only been a day, but the young blond felt empty inside now that she was not in the elder brunette’s presence. Happy that she had a plan for later, the young Princess wondered down to dinner, entering the room to find it empty. Shocked that her parents were not in the room, the Princess took her place and waited for the royal couple to arrive.

Twenty minutes later and they still had not arrived. Emma, becoming bored and hungry, had rang for the servants to bring her dinner, she ate alone, wondering what her parents could be doing that caused them to be late. Crinkling her nose at the horrible thought that went through her mind “Eww, Eww why did I think that” she admonished herself. Shaking her head praying that the image of her parents going at it would leave, she turned her thoughts to Regina and her letter. Remembering what the woman had said about magic being all about emotion, Emma turned towards the table and thought about what she wanted, staring at the swords that hung on the wall. As good as she had gotten at a great many things, she was still unable to hold a floatation spell for more than a few seconds.

Thinking of the older Queen brought a happy feeling to her chest, letting the feeling fill her to the point that she could see the faint lilac glow around her finger tips. Focusing on the wall of swords again, she willed each and every one to rise off the wall, watching in glee as each of the six heavy swords floated off their perch and into the air. Happy that she had been able to do this, the Princess once more allowed her feelings for the brunette Queen to fill her again and watched as the swords floated higher and higher until the touched the beams of the room.

Forgetting where she was, Emma didn’t hear her parents come into the room, staring in shock at their daughter who had her hand pointed towards the floating swords surrounded in a lilac glow. Snow gasped loudly causing her daughters head to whip around to face them, before flinching when a loud clang rang through the room where the heavy weapons landed on the floor.

Silence rang out through the room, each person more shocked than the next, Emma because she knew she was busted now and her parents because they had no idea their daughter had magic, which immediately caused them to worry. “Emma” Snow stared, “How long have you been able to do that” she asked her daughter carefully, hoping that the girl had only just learnt about it so didn’t understand what she was doing.

Emma looked away from her parents, staring at the table in front of her before mumbling an answer as quietly as possible. “Emma, could you repeat that please. You know I don’t like it when you mumble” her mother scorned. Lifting her head, Emma looked directly into her mother’s eyes and spoke clearly “Since I was fourteen” causing Snow to look faint and Charming to look even more shocked than before. “And how did you come to learn of these.... powers, Emma”. Terrified that they would destroy the East Wing if they found out, Emma looked at the table again “Aunt Mally has been teaching me a little, nothing big, just how to float objects, you know for fun. I didn’t think you would mind” the lie slipped out easily, and since her parents thought she never lied to them or couldn’t lie to them, Emma looked up again and tried to make herself look like she wasn’t lying through her teeth.

They seemed to believe her if their suddenly relaxed forms were any indication. “Ok Emma, just don’t get pulled into it too much. All magic comes with a price, and sometimes that price is too high, your Aunt Ella learnt that the hard way when we tried to deal with Rumpelstiltskin before you were born.” Nodding her understanding, Emma carefully steered the conversation away from her magic, thankful that her parents had bought the lie. She didn’t want to scare them, knowing the past they had with magic, but thinking that she would never use it the way the Dark One had or even the Evil Queen, as much as she admired the strength the woman had to do what she had.

Dinner after that passed normally, Emma sat listening to her parents talk about things concerning the guards and the palace in general. While half listening to her parents talk Emma zoned out slightly, thinking of the book she so desperately wanted to finish, before jerking back into reality when she heard the name Regina mentioned quietly. “Who’s Regina” she asked interrupting her parent’s conversation, wondering who they were talking about or if they knew the woman she had met last evening.

“No-one you need to know about sweetie, just someone from your Fathers and my past”. Snow smiled at her daughter at first, releasing a small sigh when she saw the look on her daughters face that said she was in for a lot of questions. “But who is she? Why haven’t I met her if you were friends? Or were you not friends and that’s why I have never met her? Is she an enemy? Why didn’t I ever learn about her in my lessons if that the case?” Emma reeled off question after question before her father finally shouted over her “EMMA!” stopping her mid sentence. Looking upset at her father shouting at her, Emma turned to her mother once more “Well... Who is she?” she demanded once more.

Snow, seeing no way out of it, pushed her plate away and reached for her husband’s hand. “Regina is my former Step-mother. She married your grandfather, my father when I was only twelve years old. She was more like a sister to me when I was growing up as we were so close in age, but I loved her all the same. She is the reason you have never met your grandfather, and her mother the reason you never met your grandmother.” Snow looked sad at the thought of her own parents, how they would have loved Emma, doted on her like the loving people they were “She blamed me for ruining her life so set out to make mine a living hell, or kill me, whichever came first I think.” Again Snow looked sad, this time at the memory of the beautiful and kind woman she had known as a child before everything was ruined.

Emma looked confused “But why have I never heard of her, surly something like this should have been in the books, but I’ve never heard of a Regina that was this bad” Emma finished looking between her parents again. Taking a deep breath, Snow looked at her husband once more, seeing the small nod he gave her, letting her know he would be fine with whatever decision she came to. “That would be because she wasn’t written as Regina in any of the books.” Taking another deep breath Snow looked at her daughter with an intense gaze. “She was put in under the name ‘The Evil Queen’ for that is what she became known as throughout the lands”.

Emma’s mouth dropped open is shock “ _Queen Regina_ is the Evil Queen?” she whispered suddenly hoping that the woman she had met last night was not the same person as she had made a complete fool of herself if she was. Watching as her mother nodded in acknowledgment of the question, Emma suddenly jumped up from her chair and sprinted for the stairs. She had to know the truth.

* * *

 

In her chambers within the Forbidden Fortress, Regina was lounging on her chaise with a book she had found in the library. Turning the page carefully, the Dark Queen felt the light tingling of magic within the room and looked around before finally spotting the pale yellow paper floating onto her vanity.

Marking her place in the book, Regina picked up the message, hoping that it was from Emma. Opening the envelope she unfolded the single sheet of paper that was inside, her face dropping when she read what was written in the delicate cursive of the young Princess.

Dropping the paper, Regina allowed herself to drop to the chair placing her head in her hands and she stared at the floor. The note floated to the floor to land between her feet, the word the blond had written glaring up at her:

 

                                                            _Are you the Evil Queen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Emma is obsessed with the Evil Queen, but Regina doesn't know to what extent, so the message from Emma, in her eyes is something to be afraid of.
> 
> They will meet again, don't worry.
> 
> Until next time
> 
> SP x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long its taken, Uni work and normal work have been a nightmare the past few weeks.
> 
> Anyway, on with the story :)

Chapter 8

 

Seven days. A whole week since she had written to Regina asking her if she was the Evil Queen. She had spent that time looking over the letter the woman had written her as well as the books she had found and been sent, wondering how she didn’t see that the handwriting was the same.

She was beginning to think that the woman was never going to talk to her again, Emma felt bad for sending the note to her, knowing it had probably scared the woman into thinking that she hated her, even though that was the furthest thing from the blonds mind. She was simply confused by it all. How could the sweet and gentle woman who had saved her from Baelfire be the horrible person her mother described? She could not even get it through her head that The Evil Queen she had been reading about for years was the same woman.

Feeling herself blush with embarrassment at what the woman must have thought of her that first meeting, gushing about a woman she had never met or known was actually sat, right in front of her the whole time.

Still not having received a letter from the Queen, Emma decided to send her another, this time explaining that she was not angry or anything of the sort if that is what Regina thought, and asking her if she would like to meet. If she did, Emma would wait for her on the cliff that overlooked the kingdom, it was far enough from the white kingdom borders and she knew how to get there through the forest while losing her guards at her usual clearing.

She would speak with the Queen, even if she had to wait for days.

* * *

 

Sadness, that was all she could feel for the days following Emma’s letter, thinking of all the way she could try to explain herself to the young girl. She must have picked up a pen to write to the blond almost a hundred times in the past seven days, but hadn’t been able to think of what to say. How does one explain that they are the fabled Evil Queen?

She had returned to her own home in the time between Emma’s note and now, wondering the castle without purpose, working up the courage to do what was needed. Her father had looked at her worriedly when she had first arrived home, knowing something must be wrong as she usually enjoyed her time with Mal and always returned happy.

Explaining what had happened to the man, he soon realised what was happening, recognising the sign from the way his daughter described the feeling she got when touching the younger woman and how she felt when the girl had left for the night. Keeping it to himself, he struggled to keep the smile from his face as Regina ranted about what had happened, what had been said and done by the Dark One’s son, and the meeting with Emma. 

Knowing that his daughters curse was weighing heavily on her, and had been for many years now, he knew that she would find happiness once more; he just didn’t think it might be with the daughter of her former enemy. Soothing the girl in front of him, he sent her to her room to rest, telling her everything would work out in time.

That had been three days ago.

Now Regina was in her room, staring out the window at the Apple tree her father had given her in her youth, she almost missed the light pop that told her something had arrived in her rooms. Turning her head, she saw the pale yellow paper sat on her dresser. Hope filled her as she recognise the handwriting (she had stared at the first note long enough to know the girls writing style by heart) that spelled out her name.

Opening the letter, the Dark Queens eyes widened as she read:

            _Regina_

_I’m guessing that you might not wish to talk to me after my last letter, and for_

_t_ _hat I am truly sorry. If I scared you, that was never my intention, I only wished to_

_know the truth._

_From the first night we met, I’m sure you had realized that I do not see the Evil_

_Queen as many others do, the book you sent me only made me wish I could meet_

_this amazingly strong woman myself even more. I wished that I could get to know her,_

_find out what it was that caused all of the horrors in her life and maybe become her_

_friend._

_Finding out that you were the Evil Queen, I was shocked, I admit, but these_

_past days, I have come to terms with this knowledge, and still feel the same as_

_before. I wish to get to know you more, be your friend, someone you can talk to._

_I don’t hate you Regina, I never will, or even could. I’ve spent so many years_

_practically idolizing the Evil Queen that finding out you are her, it’s like a dream come_

_true. I would like to see you again, if you wish. I would love to talk to you again, and_

_apologise for any upset I’m sure my note caused._

_If you wish to see me as well, meet me at the cliffs that over look the kingdoms_

_tomorrow at noon, it is far enough away from my parents that we should be safe. I_

_hope I will see you there, if not, then I understand, and apologise once more for    bothering you._

_I will wait for you, My Queen_

_Yours, Emma_

Tears flowed freely down olive cheeks as Regina read and re-read the letter she had received from the blond. Happiness rushed through her at the same time, Emma didn’t hate her. All of her worrying had been for nothing it seemed.

Reading the letter for a third time, Regina wondered if Emma knew the significance of the cliffs where she had asked to meet. The Dark Queen had not returned to that cliff since the disaster of her curse, having to live with the results was enough of a punishment, returning to the scene of the failure would only have tortured her more.

Looking down at her lap, she knew she would have to tell the girl about _it_ , she needed someone to talk to and Emma might just be the one who could help her see past all of this, focus on the future instead of constantly being reminded of the past, despite the painful hidden beneath her skirts.

Knowing that she was seeing the blond princess in less than a day, Regina practically floated through the rest of her day, happy in the knowledge that she wasn’t hated by the first person she had met that hadn’t looked at her with pity or fear.

* * *

 

Noon couldn’t have come fast enough for either of the woman, Regina readied herself hours before she was due to leave, fretting over what she was going to say, if she looked alright, and if her problem was hidden enough in the clothes she had picked out, she didn’t want to scare the girl before she got a chance to explain.

For Emma, it was more a case of she woke up late after not having slept most of the night. She had been reading one of the Queens books, looking for a spell that would allow her to leave the clearing, but still have it look as if she was there if the guards looked through the trees to check on her.

Finding the spell in the early hours, Emma had flopped onto her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, only to wake at nearly eleven the next morning. Panic flew through her at the thought of being late that she threw herself out of bed, reading herself with magic so she didn’t waste any precious minutes on dressing. Packing her bag with books and other things she thought she might want though the day, she practically ran from her room to the stables, passing her mother who asked where she was going in such a hurry. Shouting that she had things to do, Emma took off even faster towards the yard in hopes that if she got out fast enough she wouldn’t be subjected to her mother’s questions anymore.

Hurrying the stable hand, she jumped onto Ebony when she was ready, pushing her to run as fast as she could out of the castle gates. Her guards, used to this by now took off after her, keeping her within their eye line but giving her the freedom she desperately wanted. Running to the clearing that she always went to, she hopped off her beloved horse, leading her into the forest on foot. Turning back, she watched her guards take up their usual sentry on the outskirts of the trees, knowing that they would never hear the end of it if they entered _her_ clearing. Smirking, the Princess took out her book opening it to the correct page and performed the spell that would create a picture of her and Ebony in the clearing if the guards decided to look.

Watching as the image appeared, she saw that it had chosen to have her on the floor reading while her horse grazed close by. Happy with her work, Emma climbed back onto Ebony and took off as quietly as she could, leaving the forest almost fifteen minutes later when she was far enough away that she wouldn’t be seen. Turning towards the cliffs that she had always felt an attachment to, even if she didn’t know why, she took off hoping that she wasn’t late.

* * *

 

Emma led her horse up the steep cliff, hoping all the way that she was not late, or that the woman had not left thinking she wasn’t coming. Reaching the top a few minutes, she tied Ebony’s reins to the tree nearby, looking around at the cliff before her. It hadn’t changed in the years that she had been coming here, using it as another place to practice when she could get away without anyone knowing.

Walking over to the rock formations, Emma took a seat on one of the taller stones, settling in to wait for the former Evil Queen. Less than a minute had passed before she felt a magic that wasn’t her own, turning towards it she saw a cloud of purple appear at the head of the rock circle, dissipating to reveal the woman of her thoughts, Regina, looking happy, but the blond Princess could see a hint of worry still present in her beautiful eyes.

Standing up, Emma took a step towards the woman who she had felt so close to at the party, watching her to make sure she wasn’t going to run. Reaching the brunette, the young Princess smiled as she reached out to take the delicate hands of the Queen in her own. “You came” the young girl whispered, thinking that speaking any louder would break the spell that seemed to have been cast over the pair.

Ducking her head, Regina smiled shyly “Of course I did. I had to see you.” She replied quietly as well “I must have read your letter over a dozen times, thinking it was too good to be true, that there was no way you would accept me now that you knew who I was. Especially considering whom your parents are, I thought that...”

“REGINA” Emma shouted over the babbling Queen causing the brunette to stop talking and a pretty pink blush to appear on her cheeks from embarrassment. Laughing at the woman before her, Emma did the only thing that she had wanted to do since the older woman had rescued her. Throwing herself forward the extra few steps, Emma wrapped her arms around the blushing woman, pulling her into a tight, comforting hug. Feeling the former Evil Queen tense for a few seconds before relaxing into the embrace; releasing a contented sigh as she returned the hug.

“I’m sorry” Emma murmured into the woman’s ear. “I was just shocked when my parents told me about their past with you, and what the Evil Queens name was. I just had to know if it was you” she finished, pulling back from the other woman but keeping hold of her hands, stroking her thumb over Regina’s delicate fingers.

Regina smiled at the young girl “It’s ok, I admit that your note scared me, but I should have known you meant nothing by it.” Blushing again, Regina continued in a lower almost teasing voice “After the way you spoke about me at the ball, I should have known you could never hate me, no matter what happened”.

Emma joined the older woman in her blush, face burning in embarrassment at the reminder of how she had gushed about the woman when they had last met. Slapping the woman on the arm lightly, Emma pouted “No fair. You’re not allowed to tease me. I didn’t know I was actually talking about you, did I. I never even knew the Queens real name, only the title and everything I did know came from the books I found in the East Wing”

Chuckling, Regina shook her head at the teenager “I’m sorry, I found it quite amusing that night, wondering how you didn’t know who I was considering who your mother is. But I was flattered” Emma looked at her with dubious belief “Honestly” Regina spoke in earnest “No one has ever said such nice things about me, or the person I used to be anyway. Everyone remembers the terrible things I did, but not who I was before all of that happened. They blame me for killing the King, your grandfather, and they forget all the good I did for this Kingdom”

Pulling the young girl back towards the rocks, Regina tried to avoid looking at the spot where her world and life as she knew it had come crashing down around her. Conjuring a blanket, Regina sank down onto the floor bringing the young blond down with her. “You mentioned something about the East Wing. What is it that you found? When or should I say _how_ did you find it? Those rooms should have been sealed, only to be opened by myself when I returned to that castle” the Dark Queen questioned

Keeping their hands joined, Emma smiled at the older woman as she remembered what all she had found it the hidden rooms “As I said before, I literally stumbled upon them when I went exploring a few days after my fourteenth birthday. Tripped over thin air and hit the door, unfortunately for me, the door decided that it was going to open when I hit it, so, I also hit the floor” rolling her eyes, the Princess chuckled at herself “I am the biggest klutz when I want to be.” Regina chuckled at this, causing a warm feeling to run through Emma at the sound. “Anyway, I looked around when I had managed to get up again, feeling like an idiot, and saw that I was in an old bedroom. Didn’t look like it had been used in years since there was like, an inch of dust on everything. There was a closet full of old dresses and things, this beautiful cream fur collared coat, oh how I wanted to wear it outside, it looks so beautiful. It was way too big for me at the time, drowned me when I put it on” she chuckled again “but I didn’t care. I felt like a Queen for those few minutes”

Regina smiled again, remembering the coat the blond was speaking of; it had been what she was wearing when Leopold had first brought the Genie back to the palace. Glad that her former wardrobe was being appreciated, she turned back to the blond who had continued to speak while she thought “.. and when I pulled the sheets off, I found this huge bookshelf filled to overflowing with all kinds of different books I had never seen before. I picked one up, feeling this weird tingle shoot up my arm when I did. I thought it was just the wind giving me a chill, but I learnt later on that it wasn’t, it was my magic recognising the magic in the books I had found.” Pausing for breath, the blond looked at the Dark Queen “It was after that I found I could do magic and have been practicing ever since.”

Shaking her head at it all, Regina spoke quietly to the girl “You must be very powerful my dear. Only myself or another very powerful sorceress could break the enchantments I had placed on that door. I didn’t want young Snow wandering in there and hurting herself, as much as I wouldn’t have cared at the time really, but better to be safe than sorry, I suppose”

Emma glowed at the compliment before chuckling at the thought of her mother going in the room and hurting herself, her mother was as big a klutz as she was sometimes. “So, yeah, that’s me. If you want any of your things back I’ll try and get them to you, somehow.” Regina could see the sad look that entered the young girl’s eyes at the thought of losing any of the items she had come to claim as her own. Shaking her head again, she told Emma she could keep all of it, but that if she came across anything that she was unsure about, to bring it to Regina, or send it to her with a note so she would understand.

Thanking the woman for allowing her to keep the items, and promising to contact her if she needed to, Emma asked the one thing she had been wanting to know “What happened to you?” at Regina’s look of almost insulted amusement, Emma, eyes wide, hastened to explain “I mean, back then. What happened that made you the way you were? As the Evil Queen? What happened that caused you to disappear? I...” she trailed off shaking her head slightly, hoping she hadn’t just insulted the woman who she was beginning to like very much, despite only meeting her once.

Regina hmm’d at the girl, before looking off into the distance at the far away palace she herself had once called home “Well you know how it started I guess, those diaries should have given you a good idea what I went through with your Grandfather” Emma nodded her head, upset that her own Grandfather had been involved in hurting the woman in front of her “Well before that, it started with my mother and her plans to make me Queen, which unfortunately involved almost killing your mother while out on her horse, when she was around twelve. I saved her from falling, and the next day had her father on our door asking for my hand. He said he was looking for a new bride and a new mother for his daughter Snow. I wanted nothing to do with it; you see I was in love with our stable boy at the time, Daniel. But my mother answered for me, accepting the offer and telling me that I wouldn’t want to offend the King so couldn’t say anything.”

Taking a deep breath, Regina continued, holding Emma’s hand for support “I planned to run away with Daniel the next night, but your mother caught us planning and tried to run and tell her father. I managed to stop her and swore her to secrecy.” Tear ran down olive cheeks as she remembered “she couldn’t keep it, Snow told my mother what I was doing. Mother didn’t take it very well. She found Daniel and I in the stables getting ready to leave. She pretended to be ok with what I was doing, but it was the only way she could get close to Daniel, under the guise of loving mother offering her future son in law some advice. She...” Regina’s voice broke at this point, causing Emma to wrap her arms around the older woman, offering her as much comfort as she could. “...ripped his heart out, and crushed it right in front of me. My one True Love was dead, and nothing was going to bring him back.”

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Regina squeezed the young blonds hand in thanks and continued “I’m sure you know pretty much what happened after that. It took me almost fifteen years to finally get to a point where I was willing to whatever it took to get my revenge. I was given a curse many years before, and had to take it back from Maleficent” Emma perked up at the mention of her Aunt Mally “Yes, we were not on the friendliest of terms at one point, and it is why she has the magic suppressor around her castle. I took the curse, the darkest curse known to anyone with power. It was meant to take us to a land without magic, where the only happy ending would be mine. I prepared everything as I was instructed to by the Dark One, since it was his curse, he wanted to make sure I did it right, but he was captured before I could finish the preparations.”

Emma squeezed the woman’s hand again, silently telling her that she was there, she wasn’t going to run from her, Regina smiled at the girls silent show of support, knowing that she had never told anyone this before, except her father and the Dark One himself. “I thought I could finish on my own so I tried. It took me another year before I felt ready to perform the curse. I gathered the darkest of dark creatures, beings of pure evil, here...” she pointed to the rock formation they were currently sat upon “...to enact the curse. Everything was going fine, until I performed the last part of the curse. I had to add the heart of the thing I loved most to the fire for it to be complete. My beloved horse, Rocinante, was sacrificed in what I thought would be a fiery glory. However, I didn’t notice until it was too late that the curse cloud wasn’t just rising; it was surrounding me as well. The pain I felt was some of the worst I have ever felt in my life, screaming wasn’t enough to express what I was feeling at that point.”

She stopped again, looked at Emma, seeing wide eyes, shining with sympathy but also a level of care that the Dark Queen wasn’t used to anymore. Looking at their joined hands the brunette continued her story, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to look at the blond when she finished this story.

“When the cloud cleared, we were still here, exactly where we had been at the start of the ritual. Nothing had happened, or so I thought anyway. I didn’t notice until one of the creatures” here she again pointed to the weird looking statue that was overgrown with vines and flowers, Emma smirked at the thing, finally knowing what it was after years of wondering “started laughing and pointing to me. It turns out the curse had backfired, and being the caster it had taken it out on me. Cursed me instead of the entire kingdom” releasing the hands that clutched her own, the Queen stood and stepped away from the young girl. “It cursed me with something that I will have to live with for the rest of my life”

Emma watched the other woman as she paced across the cliff, tears gliding down her own cheeks as she watched the woman relive the horrors of her past. Gaining her feet, Emma touched the other woman on the shoulder, catching her attention “Cursed you how, Regina?” she needed to know what had happened to this beautiful woman, needed to know so she could help her in some way.

Unable to look at the young Princess who was looking at her with so much hope and kindness, Regina turned her back on the girl, breath catching in her throat when she felt the girl closer to her, arms resting on her own, and her back touching the Princesses front. “It cursed me to live my life as neither a woman nor a man. I am the same as before, as far as many can see, but I know the difference. I have lived with it for the past eighteen years, and will live with it forever more. I will not age until I have broken the curse, so I will watch everyone I know die around me as I continue on”.

Emma was confused, but slowly beginning to understand “Regina...” she began before trailing off again.

Eyes shut tight, and shoulders hunched despite the hold the Princess had on them Regina whispered “I was cursed with a penis, Emma...” The young Princess was not expecting that, gasping to show her shock at the brunette’s admission “...and with Daniel, my true love dead, I will be stuck like this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they have met again, and Regina has confided in Emma about the curse.
> 
> Next up, talks with Red and maybe a kiss (Not a TLK, I cant end this took quickly lol)
> 
> Until next time
> 
> SP x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emma was shocked at the revelation Regina had just made, shocked that such as beautiful and sweet woman could have such a secret. Wrapping her arms around the Dark Queen next to her, she pulled her in the tightest hug the young Princess could manage as the older woman’s shoulders shook with silent tears “Shh, Shh Regina, it’s Ok. There must be something we can do. A spell or a potion of some sort?” the Princess asked hopefully.

Regina lifted her eyes from where they had been boring holes into the rocks beneath her feet to look at the young girl beside her. “You’re not disgusted by the fact that I am not.... normal?” she asked of the younger girl, very surprised that the girl was taking it as well as she was, even to the point of offering her help with it. Emma smiled at the tear stained face looking up at her, feeling her heart flutter strangely at the sight of the beautiful woman upset. Using her thumb to wipe away a few of the tears from the Queens cheeks, Emma spoke with pure adoration in her voice “Nothing about you could disgust me. You are the one person in this world who I have idolised since I was young; knowing this detail about you just makes me feel like I’m the luckiest person in the world! You are trusting me with this information, how could I feel anything but admiration for you” taking Regina’s hand in one of her own while stroking the older woman’s cheek with the other, Emma continued “You have dealt with this on your own for too long. Let me help you, in any way I can. Please, Regina. Let me help you”.

Leaning forward, Emma pressed the lightest, most gentle kiss to the Queen’s lips, before pulling away again to rest her forehead against the older woman’s, keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the warm feeling that was currently rushing through her chest at the brief contact.

Regina, shocked to the core, opened her eyes following the brief touch, smiling gently at the sight of the blond in front of her. Pulling her head back slightly, Regina raised her hand to the one that was currently tracing small circles on her cheek, taking hold of it the way the young girl hand done with its counterpart. “Emma” the Queen spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the girl out of whatever thoughts were currently rushing though her head “Emma, open your eyes” Regina asked, wanting to see the beautiful green eyes of the blond Princess.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, looking at the Queen before her, before lowering her head, a gentle flush rising on her cheeks as she thought about what she had just done “I’m sorry” she whispered, standing quickly and moving away from the beautiful brunette. Walking to the edge of the cliffs, Emma wrapped her arms around her middle, fighting the urge to cry at her own stupidity. Why had she done that? The Queen had just confided in her, and there she was practically throwing herself at the woman.

Regina looked shocked at the blonds’ reaction, confused as to why she was apologising. Rising from where she was sat on the rock formation, the Queen quietly walked up behind the young Princess placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, saddened to feel the slight shake to them, knowing the girl was truly upset. “Emma?” she spoke quietly again, gently running her hand up and down the girls arm, hoping to comfort her “Emma, please look at me” she pleaded with the blond. Gently pulling on the arm she was holding, Regina turned the girl to face her, her heart breaking to see the tear that had fallen down pale cheeks. “Why are you apologising?” she asked when piercing green eyes met her own.

Emma looked startled by the question, thinking that the woman must know why she was saying sorry. “I kissed you Regina. You confide in me about what’s happened to you, and I kiss you.” Taking a deep breath Emma continues “I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I couldn’t help myself, I’ve wanted to do that since I met you at Aunt Mally’s party. Even before I knew who you were, I liked you, more so after what happened with Bae, but, I promise this isn’t something like a hero worship, no matter who you turned out to be. I just mmmph...” Emma couldn’t finish what she had been babbling as Regina, chuckling quietly at the flustered girl before her, stole her breath away with another kiss.

Freezing in surprise, Emma’s eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around the older woman, one hand tangling in the gorgeous brunette tresses that she had longed to touch for ages, the other pulling the woman closer with a hand on her waist.

Regina, smiling into the kiss, begged entrance to the other girl’s mouth, tracing the seam of soft pink lips with her own tongue, sighing happily when the blonds own tongue came into play, battling for dominance with her own. Her hands moved from the girl’s waist, edging up the blonds sides, lightly grazing the small pert breasts beneath the white shirt the princess was wearing, earning a quiet gasp from the girl. Pulling slightly away from the blond, Regina rested her forehead against Emma’s their breaths mingling as they gazed at each other. “Never” Regina began “Ever, say you’re sorry for something we both wanted. And just for the record” she brought her hand up to gently caress the pale cheeks of the Princess in her arms “I like you too” she finished before recapturing the young girls lips once more, tilting the girls head to trail hot kisses down the pale skill of her throat. Emma gasped at the feeling of the woman’s lips on her skin; breathe hitching as she felt teeth gently bite down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder before shivering at the feel of a tongue soothing it as well.

 Using the hand currently clenched in Regina’s hair, Emma pulled the woman’s head back up, crashing their lips together once more in a fierce kiss that left them both breathless. Pulling away only when breathing became an issue; Emma buried her face in the taller woman’s neck, taking comfort in the rich scent of apples, chocolate and something that she could only describe as Regina. The Queen took the time to thread her fingers through the think mass of blond curls of the young girl, desperately trying to calm the feelings that were raging through her system and causing a fire to burn in the cursed appendage beneath her skirts, placing a gentle kiss on her temple and breathing in the light vanilla scent that seemed to cling to the girls hair.

Emma pulled away from the woman, smiling at the look of wonder on the Queens face as their gazes met once more. Looking behind the woman who she was beginning to care greatly for, she saw that the sun had begun to set, when had it gotten so late? “Oh my Gosh! What time is it?” she asked in a rush, looking around as if she would be able to see a clock anywhere near. “Almost four, why?” Regina asked the girl.

Gasping once again, only this time in horror, Emma turned back to the rock centre beginning to collect her things “I have to go home” she moaned to the Dark Queen “mother is expecting me home for dinner. She doesn’t mind what I do with my days as long as I’m home for dinner. No excuses” she finished with a sigh. Regina smiled at the young girl “It’s Ok Emma, I understand. I knew this couldn’t last very long, I’m just glad I got to see you again”.

Emma took the Queens hand in her own, holding it to her chest over her own heart “I want to see you again” she spoke quietly “soon. I don’t think I would be able to cope if I couldn’t see you now” the blond smirked at the now blushing brunette. Regina brought her other hand up to the soft cheeks of the blond, gently caressing the skins there as she thought. “Would your parents allow you to spend some time with Maleficent?” she asked curiously. Emma looked at the woman in confusion, “Umm, I guess. They let me visit all the time, but they have only let me stay for the day before since I’ve never asked to stay longer.” Eyes widening as she realised what the woman was thinking she soon became giddy with glee “They found out about my powers a week ago, I told them that Aunt Mally had been teaching me a few things. I could always ask if I could stay with her for more training, to learn how to control my powers.” Smiling at the older woman, Emma was practically bouncing with excitement at the thought of spending more time with this woman and with her Aunt and Lily.

Regina chuckled at the young girl, her enthusiasm rubbing off on the Queen “I’ll talk to Mal, see if she won’t mind a few house guests again so soon. And maybe I could even help with those lessons. I’m guessing you won’t need many if you have been studying _my_ books and have learnt spells already, but there are things both Mal and I could teach you that aren’t in books, my dear.” Emma, practically squealed and threw her arms around the woman’s waist again, hugging her with all the strength she possessed at the thought of Magic Lessons with this woman. “That would be great. I’ll ask them tonight and send you a message when I can. But I need to go, now, before I’m late”.

Placing one last kiss on the Queens lips, Emma ran to her horse, jumping upon its back and urging it into motion, calling out a hasty goodbye as she disappeared down the side of the cliff. Regina stood watching as the blond slowly disappeared, feeling happiness wash through her entire being as she thought over the kisses from the girl and the fact that Emma wasn’t disgusted by her secret. Smiling once more, the dark Queen turned on the spot, allowing her body to be consumed in a cloud of magic.

 

* * *

 

Emma had practically flew back to the clearing where her guards were waiting for her, getting into position, she allowed the spell to drop, before getting up and leaving, smirking to herself that the men behind her had no idea what happened while she was in there. Taking the quick way home, the young Princess and her guards made it back just before dark, leaving her beloved horse with the stable hand and running up to her room to change.

Dinner with her parents was a quiet affair. They still didn’t seem to be over the whole magic thing, but they were trying, so they said, to understand. Emma waiting until her mother had relaxed into her chair before broaching the subject of staying with her Aunt. “Mother, would I be able to go and stay with Aunt Mally for a few days. I fear the lessons she gave me are not enough to help me control these powers. I don’t wish to hurt anyone because I cannot keep them in check.” The blond looked at her mother with her best pouty face, before looking at her father, knowing that he would be the one to cave first. Charming looked at the pouting face of his only daughter and knew what she was doing, but didn’t have the heart to say no. Looking at his wife, he could see she was weary of this idea, but at the same time, they had spoken of this very thing a few nights ago. Giving Snow a small nod, he looked back at Emma, seeing that she had turned her attention back to her mother.

Snow sighed at the look the blond was giving her, shaking her head while chuckling lightly “OK, Emma, no need for the puppy dog eyes” she sighed again “Your father and I were talking of the same thing not three days ago, we were going to ask how you felt about going to stay with Maleficent for a while. Not a few days, but maybe longer, just so we know, and you as well, that you are able to control this magic you have.” Snow paused at the look of pure glee on her daughters face, letting out a breath at the fact that the young girl didn’t seem opposed to the idea of an extended stay. “We were going to write to Mal after we asked you, so I will do that after dinner if that is alright with you, sweetheart” Snow had barely finished speaking before a squealed Yes, came from the young Princess as she shot out of her chair to wrap Snow in a fierce hug, before charging over to her father to do the same.

Happy that her daughter was happy, she added “Of course, Red will go with you so that you don’t have to travel by yourself. I know we got rid of Baelfire, but I worry about anything happening to you along the way” she finished with a small smile.

Emma, however, felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach. How was she going to be able to spend any time with Regina with Red hovering around her? Slightly deflated at this thought, but still happy, she nodded at her mother, re took her seat at the table to finish her dinner, thinking of ways she could keep Red from knowing what was going on. Coming up empty, even after hours of thought, she came to the conclusion that she would have to tell Red what was going on, and hope her Godmother understood.

 

* * *

 

Letters had been exchanged, both with Mal on her parents side and Regina in Emma’s case, all in preparation for today. The carriage was packed with enough clothes to sink a pirate ship for both girls; all that was left was for the journey to begin.

Emma hugged her parent’s goodbye, promising to write and to be good for her Aunt. Climbing into the carriage, Emma thought back to the letter she had received from Regina asking what she would be telling her ‘ _wolf of a Godmother’_. The young Princess had laughed at the description of Red when she had saw it, before replying that she would keep it simple, nothing about the curse. This seemed to calm the Dark Queen, as she went back to playful flirting in her next letter, to the point that Emma had blushed a deep red at what the woman had been saying.

Sighing as her Godmother climbed into the carriage, Red shut the door with a bang, and they were gone, speeding down the path and out into the woods that surrounded the palace. Smiling at the woman opposite her, Emma leant her head against the window, watching the trees rush past her, listening to Red babble on about this and that.

An hour into their journey, Red asked her if she was ok, she seemed quiet, as Red put it. Emma took a deep breath and thought it was now or never “Red, I have something to tell you. It’s about why we are going to Aunt Mally’s” she paused to look at the woman across from her “and who will also be there”. Red looked confused but nodded for the girl to continue. Clenching her hands Emma continued “So we are going to help me learn more about my magic right?” Red nodded at this “Well we aren’t. I’ve had my magic since I was fourteen, so I have no need to learn control”

Red looked shocked at this “Emma, why did you never tell me about this?”. Shamefaced, Emma hung her head and mumbled her reply “Sorry, Emma could you repeat that. Even my hearing couldn’t tell what you said” Red joked “I said ‘ _I didn’t know if I could trust you’_ ” again she hung her head as a hurt look crossed the older woman’s face “I’m sorry, but I thought you would tell my parents if you or anyone ever found out. Even Mally doesn’t know, no matter what I told my parents” Red took a deep breath and looked at the young girl in front of her “Emma?” when she received no reply she tried again “Little Pup” this got Emma to look at her “It’s ok, honestly, I was the same when I found out about my wolf. The only reason your mother even knew was because she helped me run away from a village that was trying to kill me. Now, you said something about who else was going to be there. Do you mean that it’s not just going to be us, Lily and Maleficent?”

Relief took over Emma as she realised Red wasn’t angry with her, smiling at her Godmother, Emma nodded to the question “Yes, there will be someone else there as well. She.. Well.. I met her at the party Mally held a few months ago and we became good friends after that.” Red smiled, nodding to show that she was listening “She, now please don’t freak out or anything, she knows magic as well. It was actually her books that I found on my birthday that showed me I had powers. Everything I know is because of her, so she will be there to spend some time with me, well all of us actually. But she promised to teach me some advanced magic as well” Emma had begun twisting her fingers as she spoke, worrying more and more as she talked about the Dark Queen.

Red was beginning to worry about her Goddaughter, she had never seen her this nervose about telling her something, and even explaining that she had magic didn’t make her this scared. Leaning over, Red took the blonds hand, squeezing gently “Emma, what is it?” she asked. Taking a deep breath Emma looked straight at her Godmother “The woman we will be staying with, her name is Regina...” Emma fidgeted as she head Red gasp in realisation “Emma, you can’t mean..” Emma looked up at the woman who had been with her as a friend since she was a child.

“Yes, Red, the woman we will be staying with, _used_ to be the Evil Queen”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii.....  
> sorry for the long wait, Uni and OUATCHI (I FINALLY MET LANA!!!) took over my life for weeks.
> 
> Hope you like this, please let me know what you think, and hopefully I will be updating a bit more often now.
> 
> Until next time
> 
> SPx


	10. Chapter 10

It was over an hour later that Red finally seemed to come out of the shocked trance Emma’s words had sent her into. Time in which the young blond had tried to tell her godmother as much as she could to reassure her that they would be safe, that Regina meant them no harm, that Regina herself was actually pleased that the wolf was coming with Emma; going as far as showing the older woman the letter that the Queen had sent, exclaiming her happiness at finally getting to meet the wolf in person as she had always wanted.

While Emma had been babbling on about the woman, Red had been thinking about how she was going to play the next few weeks. She felt the inexplicable need to protect her pup from this supposed threat until she knew for sure that there was no danger. But even then she didn’t think she would be able to be calm around the former Evil Queen, no matter that no one had even heard from her for the past eighteen years. Other than knowing she was alive, the most anyone in the White Kingdom had heard was tales from their subjects of how happy and prosperous people were in the Dark Kingdom.

Glancing out the window, she saw that they were beginning to approach the Forbidden Fortress gates. A rush of panic shot through her at the thought that soon she would be in the presence of the woman who had tried to kill her best friend for years, but then forced herself to calm down at the look upon Emma’s face as she tried to reassure that they would be safe. “Emma!” she finally said loudly over the girls chatter “will you please calm down. I understand why you didn’t want to tell me about everything and I will reserve judgment on the Evil Queen until later” Emma frowned at her godmother at the use of the ‘E’ word in relation to the older brunette, but let her continue “but if she does anything to harm either you or myself while we are here, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I will not be leaving you alone with her at all, so don’t get any ideas about that Ok” she finished sternly.

Emma tried not to sigh in exasperation at this, but nodded her head in agreement, knowing that she would have to come up with some creative ways to keep Red busy enough that she could see Regina alone. Smiling at her godmother happily she turned at stuck her head out of the window like she used to do when she was a child and watched at they got closer and closer to the castle in the mountains and all of her favourite people.

Red shook her head, smiling as she watched her goddaughter revert to a five year old, practically bouncing in her seat as she used to do when they would visit Maleficent and Lily. Leaning back in the seat of the carriage she bit her lip to keep from laughing as she watched the young princess begin shouting and waving at the people waiting her them at the doors of the castle.

* * *

 

Maleficent did not do nerves. She was a Dragon and a Queen for Medusa’s sake. So why she was feeling the odd sensation running through her as she watched Emma’s carriage pull up outside the door was baffling to her. Maybe it had something to do with the woman that Emma had been told to bring with her. Or the woman that was currently standing to her right also watching as the doors opened to reveal the blond Princess they were both waiting for.

Emma launched herself from the steps, not even waiting for the footman to help her down, and into Maleficent’s waiting arms, squeezing tightly as she murmured how much she had missed her aunt. Releasing the young girl, she held her at arm’s length looking her up and down as if inspecting her for something. “You look well my dear. I am sorry for what happened last time you were here, but I am glad that you seem to be ok despite that. I’m just so glad that Regina was there to assist you” at this both Emma and Mal looked over at the woman in question who had been listening to the conversation the two were having. Seeing them looking at her, she nodded her head at the pair, before looking back at the carriage and tensing at the sight of Emma’s godmother stepping from within.

Mal, seeing Regina tense up, turned to look at the wolf “Red, I am so happy to see you as well. I’ve missed our talks like you would not believe. We simply must catch up at some point while you are here” Red smiled at the dragon woman, nodding her head and agreeing that it would be good to talk, all the while not removing her eyes from the other brunette that was standing with them. Mal sighed as she exchanged a look with Emma at the wolfs behaviour towards the former Evil Queen “Red” she said loudly, causing the younger woman to startle out of her staring competition with the other woman “I’m sure you know Regina” at this Red nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to remember what Emma had been talking to her about on the way over. “Yes. I do” Red replied before turning her eyes back to the woman in question. “Hello Regina” she said as neutrally as she could.

Regina smiled at the woman, knowing that this must be hard for her “Good afternoon Red. I’m so glad that you could make it. I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you, I’m sure Emma told you” the dark Queen tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, but Red could hear the slight tremor in her voice which showed the woman’s nerves at meeting the wolf.

With a small scoff, Red replied “Yeah, she said something about that. Not sure I understand why you would want to meet me though?” Regina looked shocked at this “But surely you know” the Queen started, beginning to feel embarrassed when the wolf merely shook her head in the negative. Ducking her head, Regina spoke again “No matter what went on all those years ago, only two people ever had the nerve to stand up to me and my guards. One was Snow as everyone knows, but the other was you. I have wanted to meet you for so long, before it was probably to kill you for your insolence” Regina smirked at the almost insulted look on Red’s face “but now...” she paused as if to gather her thoughts “Now; I wanted to meet you as a friend. A friend with a common interest”. Here both women looked at the young Princess who was watching them both with a happy smile on her face.

“Please Red” Emma started, almost begged “Will you please just try and get along with Regina. You both mean so much to me, I would be miserable if you didn’t get at least try” putting the full force behind it, Emma gazed at her godmother with the best puppy dog eyes she could, knowing that if anything was going to get the wolf to give in, it was that.

Red knew she was going to give in the second Emma looked at her like that, sighing deeply she accepted and even tried to smile at the witch behind her goddaughter. Emma shrieked happily, crashing into Red for a huge hug as she squealed thank you over and over in the woman’s ears.

Mal smiled at this, before motioning for them to follow her into the castle, snapping her fingers at the footmen to get them moving with the trunks that sat on the back of the carriage. Leading them all out onto the balcony, she insisted on tea while they talked, Lily joining them around an hour later after her lessons had finished. Taking in the happy young blond that was sat next to Regina; she hoped that the next few weeks would work out well for everyone.

* * *

 

Days had passed and Regina has still not been able to spend any time alone with Emma. Everytime she even got near to the girl, her godmother would seemingly pop up out of nowhere, practically glaring at her for trying to be near Emma. The ‘stay away from my pup’ look in the wolfs eyes told Regina all she needed to know when it came to the other woman.

The lessons that she had planned on giving Emma were almost a waste of time, as Red insisted on being in the room at all times, but would whine pathetically whenever magic was used as it made her wolf feel ‘itchy’ as she put it the first time it happened. Unfortunately for Red, Maleficent had taken down the spell that prevented magic being used within the walls, so she was constantly in a weird mood due to the amount of magic floating around the castle.

It was on the seventh day of their visit that Regina had finally had enough with the wolf, despite her initial want to get to know the woman; now all she wanted to do was strangle her if she didn’t leave them alone. Walking to Mal’s study, she walked in without knocking, knowing the other woman wouldn’t mind as it was her, before collapsing on the large chase in front of the fire, scowling at the amused look on her friends face. “I’m going to kill that damned wolf is she keeps this up!” she exclaimed, pouting in a most unqueenly way when Mal burst out laughing “Well, I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself with all of this” she sulked.

Wiping the tears that had fallen during her laughing fit, Mal walked over to join her friend “What has Red done?” she asked with as straight a face a possible, knowing full well what the other brunette was doing to annoy the dark Queen. Regina rolled her eyes at the tone Mal was using, knowing that the woman was trying to keep from laughing at her again “She will not leave Emma alone! We came here with the intention that I teach Emma some more advanced magic and so we could spend some time together, alone” sighing Regina looked at her oldest friend “None of which is possible with that damn wolf around, whining everytime one of us does magic or I get too close to the girl. I swear I saw her eyes turn yellow the other day when I put my hand on Emma’s arm showing her the correct arm gesture for a spell, I think she growled at me as well until I backed off.” Sighing again and coving her eyes with one hand, Regina slumped down in the chair (which she would forcefully deny if anyone ever mentioned it, Queens do not slump)

Mal chuckled at her friend again, knowing that the wolf was being over protective of the blond girl before speaking what she had been thinking of offering for a few days “How about I entertain Red for a bit, hmm? That should give you some time to either teach Emma whatever it is you want, or....” she paused here, thinking over what she was about to say, knowing that if Red every found out, she would be pissed.

Regina uncovered her eyes turning to look at her oldest friend “Or what?” she questioned.

Moving to sit next to Regina, the Dragon Queen spoke quickly “Perhaps you could take Emma away for a bit. Not for long, but just enough to give you some time together to explore whatever it is you to are feeling” at Regina’s widened eyes and shocked expression Maleficent held up her hand to prevent any kind of denial “Please. Do not try and say there is nothing between the two of you. I am not blind, I can see the fondness you hold for the girl, and she you, written all over your faces.” Mal smirked at the shock that still seemed to hover over the former Evil Queens face at having been caught.

“And what will you do to keep Red ‘occupied’ long enough for her not to notice that Emma is not here? Hmm did you think of that one Mal? And where would you have me take her? There is nowhere in this palace that the damned wolf will not find her when she realises the girl is gone.” Regina sighed in frustration at the thought of it all, falling back on the seat again and throwing her arm over her eyes once more.

Mal smirked once more at the way the Queen was acting, shaking her head at it all. “You leave Red to me. Trust me, we have an interesting history that I am sure will come in handy to keep the wolf occupied for a few days if necessary” Regina merely grunted in response to this, half disgusted at the hint Mal was providing, but continued listening closely. “As for where you could go? Do you not have your own palace that you could show the girl? I’m sure she would love to see it, if what you have told me is true about her readings of your ‘other’ self”.

A slow smile was beginning to take over Regina’s face as she thought the plan through. She would love to show Emma the Dark Palace, one of the few places she was safe now, she only had a few staff left to tend to matters throughout the palace, and only one personal maid who knew of her situation and had been sworn to secrecy, in the beginning on pain of death.

Eyes brightening with the idea, Regina smiled at her friend, nodding in agreement with what she was being offered. “Well if you are sure you can keep the wolf ‘entertained’” at this she grimaced once more “then I will take my leave of you this afternoon with Emma, if she is willing to join me of course” Mal watched as a small flicker of doubt flashed across the woman’s eyes as she spoke before she hid it once more.

“Go and find Emma, pack some things and get out of here. Leave the wolf to me. I will see you in a few days, and I expect you to be a lot closer when you return, no more of these puppy dog eyes. That’s Red’s job” Mal laughed.

Quickly thanking her, Regina rushed out of the room in search of the blond Princess who had occupied her thoughts for weeks. Finding her in the garden playing with a ball of shimmering purple magic, Regina smiled at the care free expression on the girls face. Checking to make sure Red was not around; Regina hurried to the blond’s side, dropping to the grass beside her, catching the magic in her own hand as Emma tossed it into the air once more.

“You really should be more careful with this, dear, wouldn’t want to hurt yourself now would you” she chuckled at the look of surprise on Emma’s face. Throwing the magic into the air herself, Regina added her own powers, creating a mini fireworks show as the ball dissipated in front of them.

“Regina” Emma practically screamed before throwing herself into the older woman’s arms, propelling them both the grass behind them with the force. “Oh! I’ve missed you” the young girl squealed at the Queen as she wrapped her arms tightly around the woman’s neck. Regina chuckled at this “How can you have missed me? I haven’t gone anywhere” she asked while squeezing the girl in her arms just as tightly, knowing what the blond meant by missing her. They may have seen each other every day for the past week, but with the damned wolf around, they had no time together.

Emma opened her mouth to reply before Regina cut her off “Never mind, I know what you mean. That is what I have come to speak with you about.” Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Regina spoke again in a rush “How would you like to accompany me to _my_ palace for a few days. No Red, no Mal, just the two of us.” Emma’s eyes opened comically wide as the Queen spoke, pulling them both up into a sitting position so they could talk properly.

“Are you serious?” Emma asked in wonder. At the brunettes nod, she threw herself into the woman’s lap, once more wrapping her arms around the Queen as she repeated the only word Regina needed to hear ‘ _yes’._

Holding the young girl in her arms, Regina felt happy, gently moving her hand over the girl’s back, before turning her head slightly to capture the perfect pink lips that hovered near to her own. Neither knew who moaned first, but suddenly Emma was sitting astride Regina’s legs, fingers were tangled in brunette tresses and Regina’s hands were kneading the girl’s hips through the fabric of the purple dress she wore, pulling her closer as they kissed. The pleasant feeling shot through Regina’s body straight to her cock, which was beginning to rise as it enjoyed the feeling of the girl grinding on top of her.

Knowing that they needed to stop before it became too much, Regina, reluctantly, pulled away from the princess, holding the girls face in one hand, gently trailing her fingers over porcelain features and silk soft skin. Placing one more kiss upon now, ruby red lips, she sighed “We must stop my dear. If we don’t, I will not be held responsible for my actions, and you deserve better than that” leaning their heads together, Regina felt Emma nod in agreement, pleased to hear the girls elevated breathing still in response to their kiss.

Taking the girls face in her hands, Regina brought them so they were eye to eye “Go gather some things; we will leave as soon as you are ready”. Emma nodded, still not trusting her voice to work correctly, before jumping to her feet and running off toward the palace to do as she was asked. Regina remained sat in the grass trying to control her bodies reaction to the kiss they had just shared. If this was the reaction she got just from a kiss, she was in big trouble. Looking down at the rather large tent that had risen under her leather pants, she quickly thought of as many disgusting things as she could, willing the erection to go away. Knowing it was useless considering all she could think of was the young blond that had turned her world upside down, Regina flicked her wrist changing into a skirt once again to hide the evidence of her arousal; she would have to deal with it later. For now, she had a wolf to avoid, if she had any hope of spending any time with Emma at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is just a little filler chapter, just because I wanted to. Sorry if its not very good, I tried though haha

Mal felt the moment Regina and Emma disappeared from the palace, smirking at the thought of what conversation had taken place out in the gardens. If Emma happy, dreamy look and Regina’s near agonising discomfort and wardrobe change told her anything, it was that they had had an interesting ‘ _talk_ ’ to say the least.

Know that it was now her turn to come through on her promise, Maleficent rose from her desk, reaching out with her magic to find who she was looking for and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. Reappearing in the sun room, Mal looked around, finding the person in question stood at the windows over-looking the valley below. Walking up behind the brunette, Mal slid her arms around the slim corseted waist of the wolf, humming in appreciation at being so close to the woman once more.

“Mal? What are you doing?” Red asked in a hushed voice, as if speaking any louder would break the spell that had been woven over the room. Placing her own hands on the arms of the blond behind her, she squeezed them as she leant her head back to rest on the delicate shoulders of the woman she cared for.

Placing butterfly kisses on the skin before her, Mal Hummed again, before answering “I’m bored, and I wanted to be near you. We haven’t spent any time together since you got here. I miss you Red”. Spinning the woman around; she took the taller woman’s face between her hands, looking her in the eyes as she spoke “I have missed you. Why have you not come to me since you got here?” the blond questioned, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her lover herself.

Red sighed as she leant her forehead against Maleficent’s “I’m sorry, my dragon. I’ve been looking after Emma. I don’t trust Regina, no matter what anyone says. There is too much history for me to be comfortable leaving my goddaughter in that woman’s presence alone” Red sighed once more “I get the feeling that there is something going on with those two, the looks Regina keeps giving Emma when she thinks no one is looking are concerning me, so I have been staying close by, just in case.”

Mal laughed at this, but upon seeing the hurt look on her wolfs face she stopped, gently taking the girls hand in her own. “Red, my dear, whether Regina knows it or not, she cares a great deal for Emma and will not allow anything to harm her. Even if that was herself.” As Red opened her mouth to argue with this, Mal took a step forward and placed her lips over the plump red ones of the woman in front of her.

Moaning in delight, arms wrapped around bodies as hands roamed over features they had not felt since the night of Mal’s party when they had snuck away in the middle of the festivities to enjoy each other for a spell.

Gentle hands pushed Red back until the backs of her knees came in contact with the chase near the fire, falling backwards, she pulled the older blond down on top of her, gasping as Mal’s hands found purchase on her heaving breasts. Those same hands made quick work of releasing the ties of the corset the brunette wore, removing it and palming the breast that was revealed once the white shirt had also been removed. Rolling the nipple until it hardened into a peak, Mal quickly took the other into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue until the woman beneath her was gasping and writhing under her ministrations.

Inpatients took hold of the dragon as she used magic to rid them both of their remaining clothes, moaning at the feel of skin on skin contact after so long without.

Red gasped at the sudden use of magic, shivers running up her spine before moans once more took over at the feel of her lover’s naked body pressing into her own. Pulling the older woman’s face close, Red kissed her with everything she could give “Mal” she breathed “Touch me Mally! Please, I need you!”

Removing her mouth from the nipple she was currently playing with, she exchanged it for the other, playfully rolling them both with fingers and tongue before using her hand to gently smooth down the brunettes front toward the apex of the woman’s thighs. Releasing the woman’s breast from her mouth, she smiled victoriously as she watched Red widen her legs to accommodate her hand where it was needed.

Sliding a finger through arousal soaked folds, Mal moaned in appreciation at finding her wolf so ready. Gently teasing the little pleasure pearl she circled it before dipping lower to tease the woman’s entrance. Red’s hips bucked at the teasing touch, pleas for Mal to enter her leaving her lips without her even noticing. Mal, placing kisses and teasing bites on the neck before her suddenly bit down hard on the juncture between neck and shoulder as she forced two of her fingers into the young woman below her.

At the sudden entry, a pleasure fill scream filled the room, ripping its way from between Reds lips as the blond suddenly took her. Pleasure like no other coursed through her body at the feeling of Mal’s fingers inside her and teeth in her neck, her fingers scratching up and down the woman’s back leaving harsh red lines from shoulder to hip in their wake. Moving her hips in time with Mal’s thrusts, Red slid her hand lower until she felt the wetness of the other woman, pulling a gasp from her lover and a plea to continue.

Feeling Mal enter her with a third finger, she groaned at the blissful stretching that she felt before she plunged two of her own fingers into the warm body above her. Lips found purchase on skin as the two woman rode out their pleasure, Mal doubling her efforts when she felt the muscles wrapped around her fingers begin to contract, pressing her thumb down on Red’s clit hard forcing a scream from the young brunette as she came hard for her lover.

Red’s fingers stilled within her lover as her own orgasm washed over her with epic force, before resuming her thrusts to bring her love the same pleasure she herself had just experienced. Mal’s breathing became heavy on her neck as her own orgasm washed over her, Red’s name slipping past panting lips as the pleasure continued with the woman’s still moving fingers. Mimicking the actions of her Queen, Red pressed down on the woman’s clit, circling it to pull a second orgasm from her lover.

Arms collapsed, crashing Mal’s body heavily upon Red’s as they both came down from their high. Chuckling again Mal whispered “I missed that too, my love” as she snuggled into the arms of her wolf. Red sighed happily as she thought that she too had missed this, before groaning as she remembered that she had been away from Emma for too long now.

“I need to go. Emma will need me” Red said sadly. Leaning up on her elbows, Mal looked at her love “You don’t have to worry about Emma, Lily can look after her, and as I said, Regina will do nothing to hurt the girl! Now, what’s say we move this to my bed chamber. I am nowhere near done with you yet my lovely wolf!” the blond smirked before using magic to take them both to her rooms, making them both forget about everything but each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to everyone who has reviewed this story, I love you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. ;-)  
> S.P x

Meeting Regina in the main hall, Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette woman’s waist, as with a flourish of magic, the Queen took the both from the Forbidden Fortress to the Dark Palace. Landing without a sound in the grand entrance of Regina’s home, the door guard, who also served as her butler, met them with a startled look as he had not been expecting his Queen back so soon.

“Your Majesty” he squawked, hastily dropping into a bow at the look the queen was giving him “Welcome home. We were not expecting you for weeks” he finished with a mumble

Smirking, Regina took Emma’s hand and began walking away with the girl, throwing a wicked look over her shoulder at the guard “Well, now I am here. Ensure everyone knows I am back and that we have a guest” before disappearing around a corner, Emma in tow.

Emma, for her part was simply looking around in awe at the palace they had come to. She had heard her mother talk about the Winter Palace that she had used as a child, but had never been there. Now she knew why if this is where Regina lived. “Was this my mother’s Winter Palace?” she asked “It looks exactly the way my mother described to me when I was a child.”

Regina smiled at the child like wonder in the girl’s voice as she looked around “Yes, this was the Winter Palace, but when your mother ran away, I took it for my own. She never liked it much after her father died here. I can understand why. She much preferred the Summer Palace that you currently live in.” bringing Emma into the main library, she spun the girl around before bringing her in to wrap the girl up in a hug. “I, however, felt safer here than any other. Plus, black is my colour” she smirked as Emma chuckled, looking down at the all black ensemble the Queen was wearing, also finally taking note of the change from pants to a skirt with a smirk at why that was. “So this place suits me” the queen finished.

Smiling at the beauty before her, Emma placed a quick kiss on Regina’s sinful lips before moving away to take in the room around them. Moving towards one of the many overstuffed book shelves, she quickly saw that they were all books on magic, of every kind, even some Emma had never heard of before. Grabbing one that she thought looked good, she quickly turned and headed to the chair by the fire to read it.

Regina, puzzled by Emma’s behaviour, cleared her throat gaining the blonds attention from the book in her hands “Emma? What are you doing?” she asked trying to smother a chuckle at the look of embarrassment on the girls face when she realised what she was doing. Blushing lightly Emma put the book down on the table “Sorry, I always do that. I forget my surroundings whenever books are involved. I once missed an entire day just reading one of your old books. Mother and Father were not impressed when I told them I had been reading all day and that it wasn’t a book for my lessons” standing from the chair and moving slowly towards the brunette Queen, Emma bit her lip lightly “Forgive me?” she asked in an almost teasing whisper, batting her eye lashes at the woman.

Groaning at the sight of Emma flirting with her, Regina took the girl into her arms, gently lifting her from her feet to swing the young girl around while placing a fierce kiss upon delicate lips that she could not get out of her mind. Placing the blond Princess down, she pushed her gently towards the book shelves, taking hold of the girls arms and holding them above her head as she ravished the delicious mouth before her. Running the other hand along the girl’s side, swallowing the light gasp as her fingers grazed the sides of corset clad breasts once again. Tongues battled for dominance as they kissed, moans and gasps were traded between them, never knowing whose was what.

Releasing pale pink lips, Regina trailed her mouth down the smooth column of Emma’s throat alternating between kisses and teasing nips with her teeth as she used her free hand to bring the young girls leg up by the knee to wrap around her waist. Moaning at the close contact and new added friction that rubbed against her growing erection once again, Regina dropped her other hand to comb through golden tresses before capturing the parted lips of the young princess once more.

Emma, once she had her arms back again, plunged them into dark hair that felt like spun silk under her hands as she kissed the older woman with all she had, trying to put all the feelings she couldn’t put into words at that time into the kiss. Gasping at the feeling of Regina’s cock pressed intimately against her centre, even through layers of fabric, Emma took hold of Regina’s hips pulling her even closer than before, causing shockwaves of pleasure to spark through both of their bodies.

Tearing herself away from the blond beauty attached to her, Regina buried her head in the girl’s neck, breathing heavily as the pleasure ran through her body, feeling slightly dizzy as all the blood in her system seemed to rush straight towards her cock that seemed to be straining, even through the multiple layers of her skirt. Swallowing thickly, she spoke to the girl wrapped around her like a koala, breathing as raggedly as herself “As much as I am enjoying this, Emma, we must stop. I will not have your first time be against the wall in my library, no matter how much we both want it” she added upon raising her head and seeing the look on Emma’s face that told her she didn’t care at that moment.

Taking Emma’s face gently between her hand’s Regina kissed the girl slowly, tenderly, not wanting to excite the situation once more, knowing she wouldn’t stop if they started again. Breaking the kiss as she felt Emma trying to deepen it, she pecked the girl on the tip of her nose, on each of her eye lids before drawing the young blond into a hug to calm them both. Gentle hands ran from shoulder to mid back over and over as they both came down from their high.

Finally getting herself under control, Regina pulled away from the girl “Come” she said happily “Let me show you around. I think we have seen enough of the library, for today at least” the Queen finished with a smirk, taking Emma’s hand a practically dragging the girl out of the room behind her.

* * *

 

Getting ready for bed that night, Emma thought over all the things the Queen had done since they had arrived to try and distract them both from the growing tension between them. They had been out to the stables to ride the horses that Regina cared so much for, they had taken over the kitchen for a few hours, much to the disgust of the cook who seemed to think it was an insult that they wanted to cook for themselves, where Regina had attempted to teach Emma how to make chocolate cupcakes. Emma cringed as she remembered the look on the brunettes face as she turned around from collecting some chocolate chunks to find that Emma covered head to toe in flour and coco mix. “All I asked you to do was mix it with the spoon!” the woman had stated before bending double over the kitchen counter in her fit of laughter. Emma had not been impressed by the Queens reaction, asking her in a whine to get rid of the flour from her hair and clothes, which only made the woman dissolve further into hysterics.

When Regina had finally calmed down, she did clean Emma off before taking the bowl away and relegating the girl to watch from the table as she made the cakes. The blond didn’t mind as it gave her a chance to observe the older woman at her leisure learning little things about her as she did. Like how when the woman was happy, she hummed softly as she worked, or when she was concentrating teeth came out to softly bite a lower lip all of which Emma found adorable on the once feared woman.

Coming back to the moment, Emma gasped as she felt hands wrap gently around her waist from behind, gasping quietly at the feel of the older woman’s arousal pressing into her as she leant back into the woman she cared for a great deal. Turning her head, she placed a gentle kiss on the underside of Regina’s jaw, humming in contentment at the heat radiating through the thin fabric of their nightgowns. Lips pressed kisses upon Emma’s throat pulling a moan from between pink lips and she threaded her hand into brunette locks holding the woman in place as she enjoyed the attention.

Regina for her part, was happy that Emma wasn’t pushing her away, even though there was no doubt at this moment that the girl could feel exactly how excited she was, pressing against her lower back. Turning the young girl around, she kissed her princess with as much passion she could, running her hands up and down before gently grasping one of the girl’s breasts in her hand, kneading it gently until she felt the nipple harden under her ministrations. Using her other hand, Regina pulling the girl closer until there was no space between them at all, only separated by thin cotton and silk.

Emma’s moans were driving Regina crazy, unable to take anymore, the Queen pushed the blond back until legs came in contact with the soft high mattress of her four-poster bed, gently lifting her until Emma was sat on the bed with Regina standing between her legs. Reaching down to play with the edge of the white cotton nightgown covering the young girl she looked into beautiful green eyes, silently asking for permission to remove the cover. At Emma’s slight nod, she lifted the fabric trailing her hands over every inch of skin in her path as she did so.

Throwing the gown over her shoulder she finally looked upon the perfection that was Emma’s body, watching as a light pink flush seemed to make its way up the girl’s face. Smiling at her princess, she whispered for her to move back onto the middle of the bed, before climbing up next to the girl to lie next to her, keeping her own gown on, so as not to scare the girl too much. Knowing about and feeling how Regina was different was one thing, but seeing it was an entirely different thing, she needed to take this slowly.

Moving to kiss the girl again, knowing that this would calm her down, she gently trailed her hand from the girl’s shoulder down, ghosting over the hardening peaks of perfectly sized breasts. Pulling away, she looked over the girls once more. “You’re beautiful” she whispered to the girl lay next to her, feeling her heart flutter at the smile that over took the blonds face at the compliment. Emma moved to place her hand on Regina’s cheek, edging forward until she was nose to nose with the older woman “You are beautiful as well, Regina. I know you don’t feel it, but you are, outside and well as in. the curse you carry with you changes nothing, other than show me that you are a strong and powerful woman capable of anything, even in the face of possible failure.” Pausing to place a gentle kiss upon the Queens lips she continued “For the past eighteen years you have lived in shame of what happened to you. You don’t have to do that anymore. I will never look at you differently than I did before, no matter what.”

While she had been speaking, Emma had lowered one hand until it too played with the edge of Regina’s silk nightgown, edging it higher, stroking the smooth skin beneath as it was exposed to her wandering fingers “Can I take this off, my Queen, I want to see all of you as you have seen all of me” she asked gently, fearing rejection.

Tears threatened to fall from Regina’s eyes at the young girl’s words, for the first time in years feeling as if she could trust someone to see her at her most vulnerable. Nodding her head at Emma’s question, she sat up and quickly pulled off the gown, tossing it in the same direction Emma’s had gone. Returning to her position on the bed, Regina kept her eyes closed as she felt Emma running her gaze over her body, fighting the urge to cover her lower half. Gasping at the feel of Emma gently trailing fingers ghosting over her heated flesh, she lay still as she could, allowing the girl time to explore.

Emma was mesmerised by the sight of Regina. Firm breasts tipped with dusky nipples called out to be tasted as she took one into her mouth, drawing a faint cry from the woman next to her, feeling it harden under her tongue as she trailed her hands over silky flesh towards the one place she had felt but never seen, until now. Removing her mouth from Regina’s breast, she moved until she could look at the appendage that had been the cause of the former Evils Queens shame from years.

Standing tall and proud under the blonde’s gaze, Emma couldn’t help but think it looked beautiful, and even though she had nothing to compare it to, she knew that it was huge, probably 9 inches. Tearing her eyes from the gently bobbing cock in front of her she looked up to see that Regina had opened her eyes and was watching her every move. Smirking at the woman, Emma moved her hand gently up the lightly tanned leg that stretched out next to her, coming close to the appendage, grinning as Regina tensed and cried out at the feeling of the hand so close to her sex.

“You are beautiful” Emma stated firmly when she came level with Regina’s face once more, hands still happily trailing over the woman’s skin, as much as she could reach. Looking her Queen straight in the eyes, Emma bravely took hold of the straining cock between their bodies. Regina cried out loudly at the intense feeling of Emma’s hand on her, having only touched herself in sheer desperation, the feel of someone else, Emma touching her was almost too much for her over sensitised body to take. Waiting until the feeling calmed slightly, Regina opened her eyes again to meet Emma’s gaze. “This” Emma continued now she had Regina’s attention again “Does not change anything” she finished as she slowly moved her hand along the length of hard and heated flesh.

Smiling as she thought Emma paused her movements “Tell me how to make you feel good” she commanded of the Queen, watching as caramel coloured eyes turned black with arousal, but still held a hint of uncertainty.

Shaking her head, Regina placed her own hand upon Emma’s “You don’t have to. It will go away soon, I promise” this was of course a lie, since she didn’t think being this close to a naked Emma was going to allow her to calm down at all. Eyes focused on the sheets below her, she gasped as she was suddenly pushed onto her back with Emma climbing on top of her. Gasps became moans at the feeling of the young girl placing herself on top of her hardness, know that she would do anything Emma asked of her now, if only to continue feeling the girl’s slick wetness sliding against her.

Pressing kisses against the older woman’s skin, Emma whispered that she wanted to help, to make her Queen feel good, while moving her body gently against the other woman’s in an attempt to persuade her. While she had never done anything like this before, she knew that it felt good, so she was determined to make Regina feel the same.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, turning them until Emma was now lay upon the silk sheets with Regina hovering over her. Smirking at Emma’s look of surprise, Regina pressed a quick kiss upon the princess’s lips “let me take care of you” she said as she worked her way down Emma’s body, trailing kisses down the column of Emma’s throat, down the centre of the girl’s chest, leaning up on her elbows to take a hardened peak into her mouth as she rolled the other between her fingers. Guided by Emma’s moans and gasps, Regina quickly made her way down to the heated centre she had felt earlier. Pausing to dip her tongue into Emma’s belly button, smiling at the giggle that came from above her, she resumed her path down Emma’s body.

Finally reaching her target, Regina took a moment to look at the perfection between the young princess’s legs, pale pink folds covered in a light layer of pale blond curls that she could see glistening with the girl’s arousal. Blowing gently on the girl’s heated centre, Regina smiled at the cry that Emma let out at the feeling, gently opening the strong thighs that had tried to clamp around her head at the feeling. As she moved the princess’s legs she felt the slight tremble, revealing the girl’s nerves at what was going to happen. Kissing the pale leg next to her she quietly tried to calm the girl as best she could “Relax Emma. I promise I’m going to make you feel good. Just breathe baby girl, I’ll take care of you” she smiled before lowering her head and swiping her tongue from the girl’s entrance to clit, forcibly holding the legs down as they tried to move again as the blond cried out at the feeling.

Reaching up, Regina took hold of the young Princess’s hand, threading their fingers together as she continued to taste the girl’s essence. Pointing her tongue, Regina began flicking the little pleasure pearl chuckling internally at the near shriek that left the girl’s mouth, before wrapping her lips and gently sucking and licking the nub in a quick motion. Feeling herself become more aroused at the sounds leaving Emma’s mouth and the taste of the girl’s wetness, Regina pressed her throbbing cock into the sheets, enjoying the friction it caused.

Taking her free hand from pale hips, she brought one finger up to the girl’s entrance, teasing it gently with just the tip, before slowly sliding it in up to the first knuckle, desperate not to hurt her Princess, before withdrawing her finger again. Gently placing her head on the pale thigh next to her, she watched Emma’s reaction as she gently pushed her finger all the way in this time, holding it with silk soft walls of the girl’s body, groaning at the tightness, imagining what it would be like when she finally entered the girl with her cock. Shaking off the image, Regina came back to the present and smiled as Emma’s hips began moving, trying to encourage the Queen to move her finger. Lowering her head once more, Regina took the girls clit into her mouth again, sucking gently as she began thrusting her finger slowly in and out of the girl’s entrance.

 Emma, lost in the feeling, lifted her hips in time with Regina’s thrusting finger “More” she begged “Regina! I need more! Please!” she cried out as the Queen entered her with a second finger, enjoying the slight burn and stretch that came with the movement. Threading her free hand into the Queens hair, she pulled the woman’s mouth as close to her core as possible desperate for the feeling to last. The tingle low in her belly soon tightened until she finally screamed out her release, coating Regina’s fingers in a stream of liquid as she came.

Regina slowed the movement of her fingers, wanting to prolong the girl’s pleasure for as long as possible. Finally, the Queen removed her fingers, further lowering her head to enjoy the liquid that Emma had released. Giving the Princess’s clit one final kiss, smiling at the gasp the girl let out, she moved her way up the silk soft body before resting herself just to the side of her Princess. Kissing the slightly parted lips, she heard Emma moan as she tasted herself upon Regina’s tongue.

Coming down from her orgasm, Emma finally opened her eyes as she looked over the beauty lay before her. Smirking, Emma looked the older woman directly in the eyes as she whispered “My turn” before flipping the Queen onto her back and kissing her way down the beautiful body of the woman she was beginning to fall in love with.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part :) hope you enjoy.

Placing her hand once more upon Regina’s sex, the young Princess looked up at the beauty that was arching beneath her at the feeling she was creating. “Tell me what to do, my love” she whispered “Tell me how to make you see the stars” she finished, placing a gentle kiss upon the Queens thigh as she continued to caress the hard flesh in her hand.

Regina struggled to speak through the pleasure that was currently rushing around her body, feeling all of the blood rush from her head to her cock. “Just keep doing what you’re doing, move your hand a bit more. I promise you, nothing you do will be anything but good right now! You feel so good Emma!” she panted out, gasping once more as the blond took her advice and began moving her hand up and down her sex.

Emma, for her part, knew that she was making the older woman feel good, but she wanted to taste Regina as the woman had done for her. Continuing to move her hand, she soon noticed some white fluid that was gathering at the tip of Regina’s cock. Intrigued by this, she rubbed the tip of her thumb through the liquid, smirking at the toe-curling gasp that Regina released when she did. Lifting her hand from the woman for a moment, Emma took her thumb into her mouth, moaning at the salty sweet taste of the liquid she found. Deciding that she wanted to taste more of this, Emma once more took Regina in her hand, stroking her slowly, as she gently kissed her way up the smooth flesh of the woman’s legs, using her tongue to tease the balls that hung beneath her destination. Listening to the moans and gasps that were becoming regular from the Queen, she finally licked her way up the underside of the woman’s cock, before taking just the tip into her mouth and sucking gently, groaning at the taste of the brunette woman.

Regina’s hips flew off the bed at the feel of the girls mouth surrounding her, one hand reaching down to run through blond locks while using the other hand to lift herself up to watch the girls actions. Seeing the hard flesh of her cock sliding between pink lips, combined with the feeling had Regina crying out in pleasure. Feeling at delicious heat building low in her belly, she tried to warn the girl “Em-Emma” she panted, while tugging on the blond hair in her hand. Emma looked up at her through long lashes, mouth still wrapped around Regina’s cock. The sight alone was enough to push Regina even closer to the edge “Emma – _fuck –_ you must stop. I cannot last much longer!” she almost cried, as the girl seemed to smirk at her words, and then doubled her efforts at what she was doing.

Emma knew what Regina was trying to tell her, and she doubled her efforts so that she would make the woman come as soon as she could, she wanted another taste. Lowering her head, Emma took the woman’s cock into her mouth as far as she could, massaging the rest with her hands as she felt it almost swelling in size within her mouth. Bringing her other hand up, Emma gently rolled the balls she had licked earlier smiling at the scream the Queen let out at the feeling, before a stream of cum hit the back of her throat. Swallowing as much as she could, Emma continued to stroke the woman through her orgasm, lifting her head to watch as Regina fell backwards, panting and twitching as the pleasure washed through her.

Regina laid back, arm thrown over her eyes as she relished the feeling running through her body, she had indeed seen stars as Emma had promised. Never before had she felt so good after a release, normally she felt disgusted and guilty, but now, with Emma, she felt amazing; and that was only from Emma using her mouth, lord knew how it would feel if they ever actually made love. However, she was getting ahead of herself. Smiling at the feel of the young girl kissing her way up the Queens body, Regina uncovered her eyes to watch as the girl came closer to her.

Upon reaching her, Regina saw that the girl had a line of cum that she had missed, running down her chin. Taking her own thumb, she wiped it up before placing it next to the girl’s mouth, gasping once more at the feeling of the Princess’s mouth as it wrapped around the digit, cleaning it of the mess the Queen had made.

Releasing the woman’s thumb with a small ‘ _pop_ ’, Emma turned onto her side, next to the Queen “Was that Ok?” she asked with not a small amount of uncertainty running through her, refusing to meet the older woman’s eyes.

Regina took the girls face between her thumb and index finger, lifting the girls head until they were eye to eye “That was amazing, my love. I did see the stars; as you said I would” placing a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead, she continued, “Never doubt yourself, dear. Anything we do together will always be special and incredible”.

Smiling, Emma crashed her lips into the Queens, making them both gasps at the intensity of it. Pulling away gently, Regina moved a stay piece of hair from the Princess’s face, smiling at the yawn that ripped its way out of the girl’s body. Chuckling at the blush that covered the young blonds face, Regina pulled her into her arms, placing the girl’s head upon her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the tiny body “Sleep, my love” she whispered “We will have plenty of time together tomorrow. I’m sure Mal can keep Red busy for a few days if needed” she chuckled at the thought.

“How did you get Red to agree to this, by the way?” Emma asked curiously, turning her head up to face Regina from her place on the Queen’s shoulder. Chuckling again, Regina looked at the girl once more “It seems that your Aunt and Godmother are a bit closer than appearances have us believe” she told the girl, hoping that she would work it out, and Regina would not have to tell her.

Widening green eyes told Regina that the young Princess had figured out what she was trying to say, “They are together?” Emma asked in shock. Nodding her head in assent, Emma huffed at the thought, “And she gave me so much crap about you. Ohh she is gonna get it when we get back to Aunt Mally’s”.

“I know my dear” Regina whispered “But sleep now, my love. For tomorrow I have so much to show you and teach you” kissing the girl gently once more, they settled down, soon falling into a dream filled sleep that had both women smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. Let me know what you thinks :) x


	14. Chapter 14

 

Bright sunlight falling across her eyes was what woke the blond what felt like only minutes later. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with a sleeping Queen, slow gentle breaths told her the woman was still deeply asleep, allowing Emma the time to gaze upon the beauty that was Regina. Eyes travelling from the top of the older woman’s head to the top of the covers that kept them warm, Emma felt mesmerised that someone as amazing as the brunette could ever feel shame for how she looked. Letting her gaze fall further down the bed, she smirked when she saw the large tent that had formed above the Queens lower half, the smirk forming into an evil grin, which would have made even Regina at the height of her power proud, as wicked thoughts swept through her mind.

  
Leaning up onto her arm, she took her free hand and gently trailed it over the exposed flesh of the woman’s chest, dragging the covers with her as she moved lower and lower with her exploration. Pausing at the dusky nipples that hardened as they were exposed to the cool morning air, the young blond lightly grazed them with the finger, jumping slightly at the quiet moan that came from the queen at the touch. Smiling to herself, she repeated the action once more on the other breast before moving further south. Finally annoyed with the silk and furs covering them, the Princess threw them to the end of the bed, chuckling quietly as the older woman shivered at the sudden change in temperature.

  
Fingers once more continuing their path, Emma soon came to the one part of Regina’s body that she wanted to become better acquainted with. Checking to see if the woman was still asleep, Emma lightly ran her finger up the length of hard muscle, delighting in the moan that it produced from the sleeping woman. Moving to the end of the bed, Emma watched as the woman’s cock bobbed gently as if sensing her presence. Wrapping her hand fully around it, the blond slowly began stroking up and down, watching for any signs of waking from the older woman. Regina began moaning again at the touch, then shifting slightly, hips bucking gently trying to gain more friction even in sleep, eyes began fluttering as Emma began moving her hand quicker before finally swooping down to engulf the woman in her mouth as she had the night before.

  
Regina gasped, waking instantly at the wet, warm feel of the young blonds’ mouth surrounding her, hands fisting tightly into messy curls to keep the girl in place, hips bucking more violently before she came back to herself “Fuck!! Emma?” she asked in a gasp as the girl continued to suck gently on her cock.  
Releasing the appendage with a slight pop, Emma looked up and grinned at the sleepy brunette, hand never stopping its movement on the brunette’s sex. “Good morning beautiful” she husked, delighting in the shiver that once more ran through the older woman at the sound of it.

  
Regina’s eyes rolled back into her head at the combined sensation of Emma’s voice and the magic she was creating with her hand, before grabbing the girl and dragging her up to meet her lips, chuckling at the small squeak the blond released as she did so. Meeting the girls lips in a fierce kiss, the dark Queen sat up with the girl resting in her lap, directly on top of her currently throbbing sex. Moaning deeply, Regina broke the kiss to trail hot, open mouthed kissed along Emma’s throat as her hands roved freely across pale skin of the girls back.

  
“Hmmm, Good morning, my love” she offered in return while placing her hands upon slim hips and rocking into the girl above her. Whose gasp was whose, they were unsure of, but both felt the pleasure and need rising within them at the friction caused by the movement.

  
Wrapping her arms around olive shoulders, Emma buried her head in the crook of Regina’s neck, moulding her upper half to the Queen’s, the young blond gently moved her hips in time with the older woman. “MMmmm, Gods you feel so good, My Queen!” she gasped as a particularly forceful movement that sent sparks flying through her whole body.

  
Regina; feeling a need more powerful than she had ever felt before, even before the curse, spoke into the girls ear, gasping for breath with each movement “Emma! My love, I need you! Please, I know I said we should wait, but I don’t think I am going to be able to let you go” closing her eyes, Regina buried her face in the blond curls in front of her, using one hand to pull the blonds hips closer and the other fisted in the very curls she currently hid her face in.

  
“Then don’t!” Emma gasped as she pulled the brunette’s face up to meet her own, claiming plump lips in a bruising kiss that displayed exactly how much she needed the other woman as well. Thoughts of stopping never even entered her mind once Regina placed her hands on her body. Raising to her knees slightly, tilting the Queens head up with her, Emma looked directly into caramel coloured eyes “Take me, My Queen.” She placed hard kisses on the woman’s lips as she spoke “Make me yours!”

  
Caramel turned to black as the words registered in Regina’s mind, mouth swallowing the gasp that came as she flipped them over to land on top of the young girl, arms catching pale wrists to hold them above her head “Are you sure my love?” she asked near breathless, trailing kisses down the valley between pert young breasts, using her free hand to feel how ready the girl was. Wetness met her questing fingers as she swept her fingers over the girls clit, sending shock-waves through Emma’s body at the touch.

  
Panting at the sensations running though her body, Emma moaned out a Yes, before crying out as Regina entered her with two fingers, the burn of the stretch only adding to the pleasure she was feeling.

  
Carefully scissoring her two fingers, Regina made sure the girl was wet enough and relaxed enough before she went any further. This was going to hurt either way, it didn’t mean she had to do things the hard way like she had been forced to. Latching onto a pale pink nipple, the dark Queen suckled on it while attending to the girls pussy, pressing down on her clit hard enough to have the girl screaming out her first release of the day within seconds. Feeling the stream of wetness coat her hand, Regina knew the beauty was as ready as she was every going to be. Raising herself up in line with Emma, she kissed her gently as she moved her cock in line with the girls entrance.

  
“Relax my love” Regina said quietly as Emma felt herself tense at the move. No matter how much she said she was ready, she was still afraid, hearing stories from the maids, she knew this was going to hurt, but she cared to much about Regina and wanted her too much to care right at that point. Nodding her head at the older woman, Emma wrapped her arms around olive coloured shoulders as she prepared herself.

  
In an attempt to distract her, Regina pulled the girl in for another kiss as she guided herself into Emma, slowly so as not to hurt her, but also because if she did, Regina knew she would never last as long as she wanted. The girl felt divine! Tight, wet walls hugged her cock every inch she pressed inside, pausing at the barrier that proved the girl a true virgin. Swallowing every moan and pained squeak that came from Emma, Regina continued kissing her while using her other hand to caress and pinch the breasts below her. Releasing the kiss, she looking into amazing green eyes of the young princess, holding her gaze as she began moving forward once more, pushing through the barrier, heart breaking at the tears and pained cry the girl gave out, until she was finally fully ensconced within the pulsing walls of the beautiful blond. Groaning at the amazing feeling, she held herself as still as she could while the girl got used to the feeling and she used the time to calm herself so she didn’t cum too soon.

  
Emma, tears in her eyes, buried her head in the brunette locks falling over the older woman’s shoulder, breathing heavily at the feeling she was being ripped in two by the, what she now thought of as, the monster between Regina’s thighs. Minutes passed and the feeling began to abate slowly. Moving her legs slightly, she cried out as she felt the woman slide even deeper inside her, listening to the sound of Regina gasping as she felt the same thing. Kisses being rained upon her neck helped her calm down enough that when she again moved her legs to wrap around the Queens waist, the sounds she let out were pleasured groans instead of pained gasps.

  
“Regina!” she breathed “Gods, you feel so good. Move, baby! I need to feel you!” the last of her words elongated into a moan as Regina, hearing the word move, began sliding slowly out until only the tip of her cock remained. Taking hold of the girls face, she kissed her with as much passion as she could handle as she pressed back inside the warm, wet heaven that was Emma’s pussy. Repeating the move slowly until she built up a gentle rhythm, Regina caught hold of one pale leg wrapped around her waist and moved it higher up, breaking the kiss again to slide open mouthed kissed down the pale expanse of flesh before her, delighting in the sounds that she was causing to come from the blond.

  
Lost in the pleasure that she was feeling, Emma missed when she began babbling what she thought were nonsensical words about what she was feeling. Regina, however, heard every word of encouragement that spilled from pale pink lips, the words _faster_ and _more_ slammed into her brain, as she picked up speed of her thrusts and attached her mouth once more to bouncing breasts that had been teasing her with their movements.

  
Gasps, moans and the loud wet slapping sounds of their actions was all that could be heard within the confines of the Queens chambers. Regina, feeling the tightness coiling low in her belly, doubled her efforts until she was practically slamming her cock into the young girl, pleased when Emma responded by raising her hips to meet every thrust of her own, inner walls fluttering with her impending release, spurring the Queen on until she heard the girl let out an almighty great scream, inner walls locking down upon her cock so hard she couldn’t move as they massaged her, forcing her own orgasm out as she watched the girl go through through the same feeling below her.

  
Feeling Regina’s release inside of her, forced another orgasm out of Emma before the first had even finished, pleasure shooting through her body and lightening speed until finally she world went black as her body couldn’t take any more.

* * *

  
Gentle hands combing though her hair bought her back. Emma opened her eyes to see that she was now wrapped in Regina’s arms, lay on different sheets, but still naked as the day she was born. Taking stock of what she felt, she could feel the slight pain in her neither region, but at the same time, the delicious feeling of completeness that she knew came from being with Regina. Stretching gently, she looked turned her head to look at the beauty that was the Queen, smiling at the look of pure content upon her face as she played with Emma’s hair.

  
“Welcome back,love” Regina smirked at her causing Emma to groan playfully while planting her face in the woman’s neck to hide her blushing cheeks, while delighting in the amused chuckle Regina released as she did so. “MMmmmm! How long was I out?” she questioned in a muffled voice as she refused to move her face to talk. The Queen must have understood as she replied “Not long, dear, maybe an hour or so.” she chuckled again at Emma’s groan of disbelief “Are you OK? How do you feel?” she asked the blond gently.

  
Sighing at the sound of self-conscious hesitance in the older woman’s voice, Emma raised her head from its hiding place to look directly into caramel coloured “I feel amazing! You are amazing. I am honoured that you were my first, since you made it so perfect, and everything I could ever have hoped for” she finished with a kiss to now trembling lips of the brunette woman.  
“It is I who should feel honoured Emma” Regina whispered again the girls lips “The gift you have given me this day is something that I will not take for granted. You mean more to me than anyone has ever done before.” lips stealing her breath away in a passionate kiss stopped her from finishing her speech. Feeling herself harden again at the feel of the girl climbing on top of her, she smirked, knowing that they wouldn’t be leaving her chambers any time soon.

* * *

  
Hours later, they both lay sated in a tangle of limbs in the middle of the bed, both breathless from their activities. Watching as sleep began to take over Emma, she kissed the girl on the forehead, smiling at the hum of contentment Emma released. Wrapping her arms around the young girl she felt her own eyes becoming heavy, so much so she almost missed the words Emma whispered before falling asleep entirely.  
Eyes snapping open, Regina looked down at the girl curled up in her arms, wondering if she had heard her right. Determined to ask the girl later, the Queen settled down, falling asleep with those five words ringing in her mind as she slept:

  
_I love you , My Queen!_


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost three in the afternoon when they finally made it back to Maleficent’s castle, wrapped in each others arms, Regina took them to the exact place Emma requested: where ever in the castle Red was. Emma, she said, had a few bones to pick with her Godmother, Regina had just smirked and chuckled at the whole thing.

  
Arriving in the gardens, the two women looked around, seeing Red walking towards the maze garden when she suddenly whipped around, having smelt their arrival “EMMA!” she practically screamed “Where the hell have you been? None of the maid said they had seen you since yesterday morning” Regina felt irritation at this comment, since she had asked Mal to tell the staff not to say anything.

  
Emma’s face contorted into annoyance at the words her Godmother shouted at her “Why do you care?” She asked back in a normal voice when Red was close enough “How long did it take you to even notice I wasn’t in the castle? Today? When you asked the maids? Or when you finally pulled yourself away from Mally long enough to take notice?” an evil smirk took over Emma’s face at the look of shock on Reds look of horror at Emma’s words.

  
“How..? How..?” Red stuttered shaking her head “How did you know?” Red came towards her again, this time taking her arm and pulling the girl away from Regina “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you pup, but I didn’t know how t…” Red stopped short when she suddenly took a deep inhale, finally smelling the girl before her. Frowning Red grabbed the girl by both shoulders “Emma? Why do you smell like blood? And Regina? Oh my goodness, Emma, please tell me you didn’t?”

  
Shrugging off the hold, Emma walked back to Regina “Didn’t what? Have the best night and morning of my life, bar none? Be with someone I lo.. care about?” both Red and Regina noticed the slip, Reds eyes widened at the implication and Regina smiled a soft happy smile. “Don’t you even try and pull the ‘She’s evil’ routine on me, since I know for a fact that before she had Lily, Aunt Mally was as bad as if not worse than Regina ever was. The curse she threatened? It didn’t work and instead hurt her. After which she single-handedly brought peace to the land with her deal with my parents and Rumpelstiltskin. For the last eighteen years she has hidden herself away from everyone, because no one believed her capable of change. To this day, people still call her the Evil Queen, yet she has done nothing more than take care of her subjects, better than my parents have done I might add, and rule her kingdom while being invisible to those in her land, and if that makes her ‘Evil’ then I don’t want to be good anymore because it sure as hell doesn't make any sense to me” wrapping her arms around said woman, Emma leaned into her like she might collapse if she didn’t hold onto her.

  
Regina, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, wrapped the girl up in a hold so tight she might have squeezed the life out of the girl. Whispering a sweet ‘thank you’ in Emma’s ear, she lifted her head to look at Red. “No matter what you may think of me wolf, I will not hurt this girl, I care about her too much to let her come to any harm, even if that ever meant removing myself from the picture” Shushing Emma at the squawked ‘what’ the girl broke away to shout “You can trust me Red. She means more to me than you could ever imagine. I’m not asking for your permission, but as the closest thing to a parent she has here at the moment, I would like your blessing in this”. smirking at her own words she chuckled “I mean, I would ask Snow, but I don’t think it would be well received”. this got a laugh out of both other woman.

  
Red could see the love that was between the two women, even if they hadn’t admitted it. Nodding her head, she told them she was sorry for assuming anything, and apologised for not telling Emma about her and Mal. Walking away, she had a thought, turning she spoke to the brunette woman “Regina?” she spoke, quickly continuing when the other woman looked up at her “Can you still use the mirrors to communicate with people?” at Regina’s nod she smiled “If you need anything, come to me, I can try and talk to Snow in the mean time, see if I can get her to see the light where you are concerned” smiling again at the hope that seemed to shine out of the faces of the women before her, Red turned and left, wandering towards the sun room where she had last seen Mal. She needed to talk to someone about all this.

* * *

  
Goodbyes hurt more now than they had before. Holding Emma in her arms as they prepared to leave each other was something Regina wasn’t sure she was going to be able to survive. Kissing the girl sweetly, she pushed her towards the carriage “I’ll talk to you soon my love. Send me a note when you get home and Ill come to your mirror this evening”. after Red had reminded her about her way with mirrors, they had decided that they should use that as a way to communicate with each other until they could see each other in person again.

  
“I’ll miss you My Queen” Emma whispered, kissing her one more time before climbing into the carriage, turning to wait for Red who was saying her own goodbye to Mal. Finally pulling away from each other, Red joined the young princess, both turning to wave goodbye to the two Queens.

  
Sitting back in their seats, Red put her arm around Emma, comforting the girl as tears began to fall from sad green eyes “It will be OK sweetie. You will see her again soon, I promise” feeling the girl nod she tightened her arms, and watched the world rush past them.

* * *

  
It had been almost three months since that first visit to Mal's and Emma had made the trip out to the kingdoms border to meet Regina before poofing themselves back to the Dark Palace. They had become closer than close, knew things about each other they had never told to anyone, and Regina had become something of a teacher to Emma in her magic, so much so that her skills had nearly doubled in that short amount of time. But right now, nothing she had been taught was stopping the fact that she was currently throwing up what felt like everything inside her, or had been everyday for the past month. Groaning in misery, she sat back next to the bathtub trying to breath through the feeling.

  
A knock on the door startled her “Emma? Are you OK sweetie?” it was her mother. Groaning again, she stood to open the door, facing one of the two women in the world that she couldn’t hide anything from “I’m fine mother” she croaked, wincing when she saw the tiny brunette woman raise an eyebrow at her.

  
“Are you sure sweetie? Because the maids told me this has been going on for a while now. I think you should see the doctor, just to make sure there is nothing wrong” taking the girls arm, Snow practically dragged her out of the bathroom towards the castle physicians quarters. “Mom!” Emma whined “I’m fine, its probably just a bug or something” she tried to talk her mother out of taking her, but before she knew it, they were knocking on Docs door and being shown into the medical area.

  
“Good morning Your Majesties. How can I be of service today?” Doc asked with a bright smile towards the two royals.

  
Snow, seeing that Emma wasn’t about to talk, faced Doc “It seems that Emma here, hasn’t being feeling well for a while. I have it from her maids that she has been sick everyday for the past month, and I’m not sure if its anything to do with what’s wrong, but they told me she hasn’t had her moons blood for almost three months” at this statement Emma’s head snapped up, not even realising that this was true until it had been said out loud. Eyes widening as she realised what was going on, she began trying to leave the room even more. Emma may have lead a sheltered life, but she knew enough about biology to know that she did not want her mother around right now. There would be way too many questions, no matter how well Red had done with talking to her about Regina.

  
The older woman had spoken to her not a month before telling her that Snow had written to her wanting to make peace fully, even to the point of inviting her to the ball coming up next month. Regina, being the woman she was, graciously accepted, asking if she could bring her father as she knew he needed a night out as well. Snow had told her Henry was always welcome, and that she would be honoured if he came as well.

  
Emma had been ecstatic at the news, happy that this whole thing might be finished and her parents may finally be willing to accept Regina again. But that was another matter, and right now she needed to get away before the Doc ran his tests on her.

  
But Doc didn’t seem to need to run his tests as he looked at the young girl, before turning to look at the Queen. “She is sick and she has missed her moons blood? Surly you know what is the problem my Queen. You must have gone though the same when you were pregnant with the young Princess here.” Snow looked shocked at his words before turning to her daughter, seeing that the girl had her head down so that she didn’t see the look on her mother’s face. “Emma?” she asked the blond girl “Wha..? Ho..? Did someone hurt you?” grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her “Emma! Tell me! Did someone hurt you? Touch you without your permission? Sweet heart you must tell me, right now” Snow let go of her daughter when the girl refused to talk “Oh gosh, was it while you were at Maleficent’s? I knew I shouldn’t have let you go over there so ofte..”

  
“MOM” Emma screamed “Stop it. Auntie Mal wouldn’t let anyone hurt me, not after what happened with Baelfire. No one hurt me, and what happened wasn’t done against my will. If I am pregnant then it was made with love, nothing more. And on that note, I need to go, there is someone I need to see” with those words, Emma turned and ran back to her room, quickly sending a message to Regina to meet her at the border as she has something she needed to tell her.

  
Grabbing her bag, she flew down the castle steps, past Red who asked where she was going only to be ignored, jumping on her horse which had been readied for her as always and taking off to find her love: they were going to have a baby, the smile that came to her face lit up her entire face, her thoughts on one thing and one person only, so much so that she didn’t see or hear the sound of another horse following her as she sped away into the woods. She needed to see Regina! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... Emma's pregnant :) Snow knows, but not whose it is.. she will know, and guess who is going to tell her..
> 
> let me know what you think, I enjoy reading all your comments :)
> 
> Until next time ;)
> 
> SPx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, Baelfire is back(don't like that, don't read this), but just a reminder I will be killing him soon so let me know what you think..
> 
> T/W kidnapping and torture.. Don't like, again please don't read

_A few months ago_

Baelfire was furious. That little bitch was supposed to be his, he was supposed to be King; father had told him so. But now here he was, on his way back to his father without the girl, and without the crown, all because of that little slut of a Princess and that interfering bitch of a Queen. It had all been arranged, take the girl, get her pregnant with his child so that she was forced to marry him, then everything else would fall into place. Of course her parents would have had to go, then the princess would have a terrible accident befall her after the child was born, leaving him as the sole heir to the White Kingdoms throne along with his son.

Upon returning home, he set about making plans that would ensure he was the next king, no matter what. He would have the blond as his wife, he just had to be patient and wait for the right moment.      

***

_Present day_

Months of watching and waiting had led to this moment, chuckling gleefully as the blond left the palace before many of the occupants had even woken, she was finally alone on her ride. Kicking his horse into motion, Baelfire followed the blond carefully, it wouldn’t do to have her notice he was there until it was too late. Coming up behind the girl, he could tell she wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings making it easy on him, gripping the bottle of sleeping power in his hand; he threw it over the girl, watching as she slumped before falling from the still galloping horse, landing hard on the dirt floor.

Slowing his own horse to a stop, he jumped down, roughly pick up the girl and threw her over the back of his horse while he climbed up in front of her. Happy that his plan had worked, he turned and disappeared into the forest, checking all around him to make sure no one had seen him.

***

Appearing at their usual meeting place in the border, Regina waited for her Princess to show up, knowing that she would be arriving on horseback so as not to arouse suspicion of how powerful she actually was.

Almost an hour passed before she heard the sound of a horse, turning quickly, she was shocked to see Ebony coming towards her, without Emma. Getting in front of the beast, she slowly calmed her from the run “Where is Emma beautiful?” she asked the enormous horse as she slowly stroked its nose, brow creasing when her hand came away with some kind of shimmering dust. A shrill noise was all she was given as a reply as Ebony began pawing the ground, rearing sharply making the Queen jump to avoid being kicked. “Whoa, shh, shh. It’s ok Ebony, you’re ok” she spoke softly, wondering what had spooked the poor thing. Worried that something had happened to Emma now, she pulled out the small hand mirror she had taken to carrying with her to get hold of the young blond when they were not in their homes; she instead looked into it calling for Red, hoping the wolf woman knew what had happened to the girl.

“Regina?” the other brunette woman asked when she saw her appear in the mirror “Are you ok?”

Smiling at the woman she had become tentative friends with she nodded “I am alright Red. Is Emma with you? She sent me a message to meet her over an hour ago and has yet to arrive”. Red looked confused at this “She isn’t here Regina, she ran out of here so fast this morning it looked like the hounds of hell were chasing her. If it wasn’t for the huge smile on her face I would have been more worried. Maybe she has gotten caught up with something, you know how distracted she can get when people start talking to her” Red tried to reason; face falling as she watched the other woman shake her head

“I don’t think so Red, her horse arrived not long ago, spooked about something, but without Emma. She was covered in some kind of dust as well, I’m not sure what it is, but it feels like some kind of magic” looking at the other woman, she could see that she was also now worried about the blond, watching as she turned to pace the room she was in as she thought of what could have happened.

“Is there no way of finding her? Can’t you just trace her with your magic or something?” the wolf asked, near growling when she saw the woman begin shaking her head again “Not unless I have something of hers, which I don’t, or if she was wearing something with a reflective surface I could try and use it like the mirrors. See if I could find her that way” thoughts of doing that already running through the brunette Queens head. Nodding her head, Red agreed that she should try this, but the wolf would find something of the girls for the woman to use if need be.

“I need to speak with Snow; she needs to know that Emma might be missing. I will contact you later if I hear anything. But I am going to ask her if you can be allowed to enter the kingdom to help. If she is missing, we are going to need all the help we can get” saying their goodbye, the two women broke the connection.

Running from the room as fast as she could, Red quickly found the White Queen in her study, head in her hands looking distressed. Worried, but more scared for her Goddaughter, Red interrupted her long time friend. “Snow, we have a problem” she began, stopping short at the paleness of Snows face. Yes she was normally pale, but this was bordering on a look of sickness. “Emma took off this morning bu..”

“I know” Snow sobbed. “She left because we found out she was pregnant. Gods she looked so scared when the Doc told us. Whoever did that must have hurt her terribly” burying her head in her arms, Snow sobbed loudly at the thought of her daughter and what must have happened to her.

Red stopped short at this announcement, now understanding why Emma was in such a hurry this morning, and why she was meeting Regina. “If she is pregnant, then it wasn’t because she was raped, Snow. Emma has been seeing someone for a while now. We didn’t tell you because neither one of us knew how you would take it. But that doesn’t matter right now becau..” again Snow interrupted her “How can you say that it’s not important? Who is it that my daughter is seeing, behind her father and I’s back? Tell me Red, I have a right to know who has gotten my daughter pregnant” she near screamed at the wolf, happy to see the wince as her voice registered with the woman’s sensitive hearing.

Sighing in regret, as she knew she would never get out of this conversation if she didn’t tell Snow the truth, she spoke one Regina’s name, watching as Snows face played through a myriad of expressions before finally settling on confused “What?” she asked “How can it be Regina. She is a woman, she couldn’t get Emma pregnant”

Growling in annoyance, Red answered “It is Regina, and yes she can. But that doesn’t matter at the moment because Emma is missing!” finally getting the words out, she sighed again as the worry set back into Snows face. “WHAT? What do you mean she is missing?”

“As I was trying to tell you when I first came in, Emma went to meet Regina this morning, presumably after finding out the new of their child. But she didn’t show. Regina has contacted me asking if I had seen her, when Ebony showed up without a rider.” Red got out in a rush “I came here to tell you this, but also ask if you could let the Queen into the Kingdom so that she may help us further. I know you both have your issues, but Regina cares about Emma, loves her I would even say, not that she will admit it, stubborn woman, but we need her help if we are going to find our Princess and future little prince or princess anytime soon”.

At the mention of the child her daughter carried, worry and determination took over Snow entire being “Get her here. We need to find my daughter. And I have a few words I need to say to the Queen”. Red nodded, running off to contact Regina, and give her a heads up about the talk Snow wanted to have, praying to anything that would listen, that they would be able to find the girl soon.

***

Deep within the forest, Baelfire held the blond Princess in a deep cave that he had found as a boy, despite it being nearly three hundred years since that time, the cave was still here. It had been almost a week since he had captured the girl and no matter what he tried, she wasn’t budging on her decision. He had tried to convince her that she was better off with him, that only he could make her happy, he could give her what she wanted, but the girl just kept telling him to go to hell or that he would die when Regina found them. This she seemed to take great pleasure in telling him, remembering what the Queen had promised when he had tried attacking her at Mals party all those months ago.

Since talking wasn’t working, he would have to move onto the next phase of his plan, torture her until she gave in. Smirking at the thought, he picked up the sharpest knife he had with him before walking over to where he had the girl chained up, fast asleep. She looked a mess, a week in chains would do that to anyone, but he was happy that she seemed to look worse than ever. Maybe it wouldn’t be long before she finally gave in.

Roughly kicking her awake, he bent down to look her in the eyes “Morning sunshine! Ready to accept me as your husband as you should? Eugh!!” he cried as the girl spat in his face “you little bitch” he screamed as she backhanded her, forgetting that he held the knife in his hand until he watched a rivet of crimson run down the girls face from where it had cut her. Listening to her scream, as the pain shot through her was music to his ears, as he wiped his face on his sleeve. Getting up in her face, he pressed the knife to her throat hard, laughing as she winced and cried out again as the blade cut into her pale skin “That wasn’t very nice now was it princess hmm? Is that any way to treat your future husband?” pressing the knife in again he delighted in the pained gasp she let out again.

“Go to hell you demon! You will never be my husband! You will be nothing when Regina finds you! And trust me when I tell you, she will find you” Emma croaked out while trying to back her head away from the blade at her throat.

Throwing hi s head back, Bae laughed long and loudly at this “Oh princess that is going to be difficult since no magic can get in here. My father may have gone soft since he married Belle, but he still has his uses, one of which was a spell to make this place untraceable. Nothing will find us unless you go outside the cave. And you my dear, are not going anywhere.” Laughing again, he turned the blade over in his hand again. “Now, lets see what this thing can do” he said before pulling the girl to the ground and taking the knife to her skin.

If anyone had been near the cave, they would have heard nothing but screams of pure pain and the deranged laughter of a psychopath.

***

Another week later, and they still hadn’t found Emma, spells failed no matter how much power Regina put into them, her mirror trick didn’t work either, despite Snow confirming that the girl had been wearing a silver necklace that her father had given to Emma on her fifteenth birthday. Snow and James, for their part had sent men out into the forest searching on foot for any sign of their daughter with no luck.

Regina had been on edge since she had arrived, everyone kept giving her terrified looks as if she was about to go crazy and kill them all if they even spoke to her. Only Red and now Snow were being anywhere near kind to her, but Snows kindness had only come after the talking to Regina had received when she arrived.

_One week ago_

_Regina walked through the halls of the summer palace, memories of a past life coming back to haunt her as she went. Days of being alone, or worse days of having to play mother to that insipid child Snow. The only good thing that ever happened here was her finally being able to leave it._

_Speaking of Snow, there she was, standing with that pathetic shepherd prince of hers, glaring at Regina as if she had done something wrong, well in their eyes, everything she did was wrong, but this time the glare Snow gave her seemed to have something else added to it, walking slowly, Regina recognized it as anger. Taking a deep breath, the Queen walked up to the two people who had more reason to hate her than most “Snow, James” She nodded her head in an attempt of politeness “Do you have something of Emma’s I can use for a trace spell, I was unable to locate her using the mirrors so she must not have been wearing anything with a reflective surface” at this Snows face dropped again “What? I know that face Snow, what is it?” Regina demanded_

_Looking at her husband, Snow faced Regina head on “She was wearing something though. The necklace that James gave her three years ago on her birthday, it’s a silver disc with a swan print on it” Regina nodded, remembering the necklace well. “Well I am unsure as to why it couldn’t locate Emma then, hopefully we shall have more luck with a personal item” waving her arm to indicate that the couple should lead on the dark Queen almost smirked at the looks she received, and probably would have if she wasn’t so worried about her princess._

_The trace spell failed as well, which did nothing for the mood in general. Blue had been called in and was currently going over some things with Red and the King while Snow had pulled Regina aside. ‘well here is the talk Red warned me about’ the Queen thought as she followed Snow into a quiet room off to the side of the war room they had been in since arriving._

_Watching as Snow spun to face her, Regina tensed, awaiting whatever it was that the petit woman needed to say._

_“I know about you and Emma, Regina” Snow spoke softly, but to Regina, she may as well have shouted it the way the words affected her. Struck dumb, she could only stare at the woman she once called family, hoping she had heard her wrong._

_“Regina” Snow called to the silent woman, the look on her face scaring the White Queen “Did you hear me? I said I know about you and Emma. What the hell were you thinking getting involved with_ my _daughter? Let alone getting her pregnant, which I am still not sure how you managed unless you used magic, but still what on earth were you thinking?” finishing with her rant, Snow took a deep breath and looked at the dark woman before her “Well?” she asked_

_Head spinning, Regina looked up, processing everything the younger woman had said before coming to a screeching halt “Wait! What did you just say?!” she asked_

_Confused, Snow replied “I asked what the hell you thought you were doing with my daughter...”_

_“No” Regina cut her off “The part about her being pregnant. Are you being serious!” she asked quickly, hope rising inside her at the same time as dread filled her if it was true._

_“Yes Regina, I am serious. You got my daughter pregnant somehow and now... oh my gods... you didn’t know did you?” Snow finished in a whisper, suddenly feeling sorry for the woman, knowing that she was finding out at one of the worst times possible_

_Feeling her body start to shake, Regina shook her head in the negative “That must have been what she wanted to tell me this morning! She wrote that she had to tell me something and needed to see me in person to tell me. Gods, we’re going to have a child” the happiness of that statement was short lived as she came crashing down in the present “She has been taken. She is pregnant with my child and has been taken! Whoever has her is in for a world of pain when I do find them. Don’t try and stop me Snow, they will take their last breath before me as I rip their treacherous heart out and crush it with me bare hand” purple swirled with brown as Regina locked eyes with Snow, making the other woman shudder but at the same time, know that Regina would do anything to get the Princess back._

_“You love her don’t you?” Snow asked quietly._

_Regina stopped her pacing at the quiet words. Turning to look at Emma’s mother she knew she needed to stop lying to herself “Yes I do” she replied just as quietly, shocked when Snow did nothing but nod._

_“Well, let’s go get our girl back, shall we?” The White Queen asked, turning to walk out the door, waiting a beat as Regina shook of her surprise and followed her out the door._

_Present day_

Maps had been placed over the table, each one depicting a different kingdom in which Emma could be hidden. Between them, Regina and Blue had enchanted them all to glow if they picked up on Emma’s magical signature.

More days passed with nothing, they tried more spells than ever, even contacted Maleficent to see if she had any idea where the girl might be, but to no avail. There was no trace of the young princess, causing the three women who knew about Emma’s condition to worry more, but Regina to begin verging on panic. She had heard rumours of magical pregnancy and the toll they took on the mother, the magical drain that Emma was probably going through would make her weak, and without her own magic to bolster the child and Emma, Regina wondered how much longer they had before they wouldn’t find the girl alive.

Gazing over the maps while the depressing thought ran through her mind, she suddenly lifted her head seeing a small pin prick of light appear on one of the maps. Moving so quickly towards it that she scared many of the occupants of the room, Regina lifted the map, a map of the White Kingdom of all places, seeing that it was lit up in a remote corner of the forest that many didn’t venture as it was almost three days ride without magic.

Calling for the others, she showed them where the Princess was, listening to them all begin planning around her, while she began to make plans for how she was going to kill the one who did this. Smirking evilly, she knew she was going to enjoy destroying the person who dared touch her Princess.

***

Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that Baelfire had _finally_ fallen asleep, she began trying to once again remove the cuffs that were holding her to the ground. She had been able to once before, when the demon, as she had taken to calling him, had left her alone to collect food for himself, seeming to forget for days that she too needed to eat. It had been after her had first taken the knife to her, knowing the she really needed to get out now as it seemed the spells he had spoke about were holding. No one was coming since they couldn’t find her.

But right now, black and blue as she was, covered in cuts both shallow and deep, some of which had been done through her clothing to begin with, but after, done directly onto her skin as what she had been wearing was now little more than rags covering her, and in more pain than she could ever remember being in before, Emma pushed as much of her magic that she could towards opening the chains that kept her prisoner, gasping when they finally gave and she was once again free. Now came the difficult part, moving to the cave entrance without waking the demon that slept before her.

Moving slowly so as not to disturb him or aggravate the huge slash that was currently making itself known on her side, she crawled, biting her lip with every movement that pulled at something, crying as she felt more blood drip from the cuts on her thighs, back and shoulders. A foot from the entrance her arm gave out from the pain causing her to cry out, waking the demon behind her with a start.

Upon seeing that she had moved he growled in anger, causing Emma to practically throw herself out the entrance in the hopes that she would be able to magic herself away before he got to her. Baelfire was unfortunately a lot faster than she gave him credit for, as she had only just gotten her upper half out the entrance before he took hold of her ankle “You aren’t going anywhere!” he screamed, dragging her backwards, ripping more of her skin on the rough surface of the cave floor. Crying out in pain and anger that she had been caught, Emma turned herself over as best she could before kicking out at the demon that had hold of her.

“Ahh” he cried as one of her kicks made contact with his crotch “Fucking bitch” he growled, hauling her back further into the cave. Dropping her ankle he quickly dropped himself on top of her as she tried to get away again as soon as he let her go. Pinning the stupid girl in place he smashed his fist into the side of her head, dazing her so she stopped moving.

Emma, not giving up, began throwing her arms around as much as she could, trying to hit as much of this demon as she could, screaming when he finally grabbed her arms and locked them under his legs along with the rest of her body.

Weak as she was, Emma felt her energy leaving her quickly, but this didn’t stop her from trying to move. What did was the second smash to her face that left her dizzy once more. When the hits didn’t stop she put all her effort into moving her hands, managing to pull them back to herself in an attempt to protect her face. Crying for him to stop didn’t seem to register with him as the hits continued. She couldn’t hear any of what was being screamed at her, only feel pain.

As her world began to turn black, she thought of Regina, hoping that she would find love again after she was gone and that this wouldn’t destroy the woman entirely. Feeling the last of her energy and magic slip away, she suddenly felt the weight of the man atop her lift, but then knew no more as she slipped into darkness.

***

She was surrounded by idiots! That was all Regina could think as they argued how best to get to where the magic had told them Emma was, totally ignoring the fact that Regina could magic them all there in a heartbeat. The light had winked out almost as fast as it had appeared but Regina knew where it was, she would not forget where her Princess was.

Red, thinking the same thing, soon tired of the arguing and shouted above the noise “Why don’t we ask Regina to get us there. I’m sure she can take us as well as a few guards to protect us”

They all stopped speaking immediately. Snow, muttering about how stupid they were for not thinking that, turned to the dark Queen “Can you do it Regina?” sighing in relief at the answering nod. “Alright, gather your weapons, we leave in one minute” she spoke to the assembled group.

Once they were all ready, Regina’s magic engulfed them all, dropping them all, some more harshly than others (she still didn’t like half the people she was with, even if she did have to work with them) before turning sharply as the sound of someone screaming became heard from within the cave they had landed before.

Eyes widening, Regina rushed into the cave throwing as blast of magic at the man on top of her Princess. Grabbing the man by the throat she soon realised who it was. “You!” she growled in disgust “Oh I am going to enjoy killing you, you disgusting rat! I told you before if you touched her again I would kill you! Did you really think you could get away with this?” when he didn’t reply, the Queen shook him roughly watching out of the corner of her eye as Snow attended to Emma “Well? Did you?” she near screamed at him.

Baelfire began laughing at the dark Queen “You won’t do anything you stupid bitch! My father promised me Emma would be mine, that I would be King!” now shouting at the woman he continued “She would have been mine months ago if you hadn’t stuck your nose in where it wasn’t wante.. Ahh!” the final scream was one that saw him flying into the cave wall so hard that he was rendered unconscious as the Queen shock with rage.

“REGINA!” Snow screamed at her, causing her to finally turn to the girl she loved “She isn’t breathing!” Snow tried again as she saw the brunette woman still with shock at the state of the young blond.

This spurred the Queen into action, falling to her knees next to the blond she took her from her mother’s arms, cradling her as gently as she could while she healed every wound she could see marring perfect porcelain skin. Watching the skin knit together until nothing remained, she looked to see if the girl woke. Tears beginning to fall as her magic failed to wake the girl, she continued to flood the girl with energy, rocking her and holding her tightly to herself, feelings and images of another time this happened, she brought her lips close to the young blonds, tears falling freely onto closed eyes “Emma” she whispered brokenly through her tears “Emma, please” raising her hand to stroke her fingers along one pale cheek, Regina dropped her forehead onto the Princesses “Please come back to me” she pleaded, crying even more when the girl remained unresponsive.

Closing her eyes, Regina placed her lips near to the girls preparing to say goodbye, breath hitching she quietly whispered “I love you Emma” before placing one final kiss upon pale pink lips of the Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts on how I should have Regina kill him??


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you too all those who commented on how I should kill Baelfire, I'm glad I am not the only one with a slightly twisted mind. I hope it's ok, couldn't decide how much detail to go into so please let me know what you think.  
> Oh and Rumple is very OOC in this before anyone says anything about it, but it's how I needed him to be for this to work.
> 
> T/W Torture of what could pass for a human being

Gasps could be heard throughout the cave as those gathered watched the former evil Queen break down in heart wrenching sobs over their princess, eyes widening as rainbow light flew from the two women as their lips met in the sweetest kiss anyone had witnessed in years.

Not seeing the light, Regina simply held the girl close, not waiting to let her go, since if she did then it would make it all too real in her mind. Cries resonated though out the cave again, but the Queen ignored them.

A hand curling into her hair was the only thing that got her attention as it pulled her head back forcing her to look into the beautiful green eyes, of the very much alive princess in her arms “Emma?” she cried, tears of joy now streaming down her face as she watched the girl smile “Hey you” Emma croaked, voice still a little rusty from not using it for anything but screaming “I knew you would come my love!” the blond whispered happily “I knew you would find us” she finished while placing a hand upon the now gentle swell of her stomach.

Noticing the action, the Queen moved her own hand atop the young girls, focusing her magic to check that the child was alright. A bright smile lit the older woman’s face as a racing beating sound could be heard through out the cave “It really is true” she gasped “We are going to have a baby”

“Yes we are” Emma sighed happily “ oh and Regina?” catching the woman’s eyes once more “I love you too, My Queen” she finished with a sweet kiss

A sudden dizzy feeling came over the Queen, standing and moving away from the girl, those gathered watched inn fright as a purple cloud covered the Queen, working its way from her feet upwards, until she was fully encased in the magic, jumping when a scream was heard from within. Emma, hearing her love screaming tried to run to her, only to be stopped by her mother and Red, holding her tightly as they watched the magic attack the woman, until finally it winked out of existence, leaving Regina on the ground, panting and dizzy.

“Gina?” Emma croaked as she tried to wrestle her godmothers arms from around her, wanting to be with her love “Red let me go! I need to make sure she’s alright” the girl insisted, nearly falling forward as Red suddenly let go. Running to the woman, eyes weary of the demon that was passed out near the wall, Emma dropped herself carefully in front on Regina, taking her chin in a pale hand she lifted the woman’s head, heart pounding at the sight of tears streaming down olive coloured cheeks “Was that..?” she let the end of that sentence hang, knowing Regina knew what she meant. Crying out in happiness as she watched Regina nod, she laughed as she was suddenly lifted, wrapped in a bear hug and spun in circles “You did it my love” Regina whispered in her ear when they finally stopped spinning “You freed me” lowering the girl to her feet.

Shaking her head at the statement, Emma traced a gentle finger down the length of her Queens face “We did this together my love” she whispered before pulling the older woman into a heart stopping kiss, not caring that her mother, godmother and many others were watching as she did.

A pain filled groan sounded from the ground near their feet. Pulling the young blond behind her, Regina turned and faced the rat that was Rumpelstiltskin’s eldest son. Face filled with disgust, she looked over him as he slowly woke up from his crash against the wall. Smirking at the look of horror upon his face as he saw that he was surrounded, Regina watched as Baelfire began trying to shuffle backwards only to be stopped by the cave wall.

“I told you once I would kill you if you ever touched Emma again, did I not?” she questioned, snarling when the rat nodded his head “Then why kidnap the girl, knowing that you would die if caught? What? Did you think Emma would save you? That she would fall in love with you?” her voice had slowly been creeping in volume until she was finally shouting in his face. “Nothing you do will _ever_ make Emma want you! She loves me! What idiocy was going through your head to make you think otherwise?”

Cocking her head, Regina heard him mutter something that sounded like _my father told me..._ before she screamed in anger and smashed his head against the wall once more. Breathing harshly, she turned to Snow “I’ll send him to Maleficent. He cannot be punished in either of our kingdoms without breaking the deal, Mals is neutral. Baelfire will face punishment for his crimes against the crown, both attempted and fulfilled”. Snow nodded in agreement, breathing a sigh of relief that any actions would not bring the Dark One down on them. A thought suddenly occurred to the White Queen, a smile lighting her face which caught Regina’s attention.

“What?” she asked the slightly taller woman “Snow? What are you thinking? You have the same evil look about you that Emma gets when she is thinking of something devious” this got a laugh out of everyone in the small cave, including Emma and Snow themselves.

“I was just thinking. While I do not condone killing in general, I do not believe that this man will stop until he has Emma, willingly or not.” She spoke quickly

Seeing Regina nod for her to continue, Snow took a deep breath “Well, what if we brought him up on murder charges. Wipe his memory of seeing Emma alive; make him think that he has killed her. Rumple himself could not argue against the murder of a member of the royal family, the laws will not allow it. If as Baelfire has said is true, and Rumple himself has been putting the man up to this, then both will be punished for the crime, then his son will be forfeit and pay the price for both of them. If it is just Baelfire, then he will take full responsibility and Rumple shall watch him die. Either way, the boy will die for what he has done to this family, but this way we may just avoid the wrath of the Dark One” she finished with a hard look upon her pale face.

An impressed look passed over Regina’s face at the idea, before speaking her agreement and asking if everyone else was in agreement with Snow’s plan. Seeing that they all were, Regina passed her hand over the dark haired man’s head as he lay in a crumpled pile on the ground, wiping all memory of Emma after he was dragged off the girl. As far as he now knew, he had killed the blond princess in a fit of rage.

With that done, a cloud of purple surrounded his limp form as she sent him to Maleficent, making sure to send a messenger with him to see to it that he was locked up as soon as he arrived.

Turning back to the love of her life, she took the girl into her arms once more, hugging her gently as she whispered to her how worried she had been, how much she loved her and mentally vowing that she would never let the girl out of her sights again. Releasing the girl enough to allow them to walk, they followed the rest of the rescue party out into the now shining sun.

***

It had been three days since they had found Emma and Regina had used that time to both torture the life out of Baelfire and practically wait of the girl hand and foot. Whoever said that the brunette was scary, hadn’t seen anything when it came to how protective she now was of the girl. Every visitor was given the evil eye when they went near the girl who lay in bed, resting, and hiding. Taking her anger out on Baelfire was working to help reduce some of the pent up anxiety that she had, but nothing calmed the dark Queen like curling up at the end of the day with the blond, holding her close as she spoke nonsense to the small bump that was their child. Both woman had talked in length over the breaking of the curse, after which, they had used their time to get to know each other once again, or more for Emma to get to know the new ways in which she could pleasure her Queen, which they both enjoyed immensely. However, Regina had blushingly admitted that she missed the way Emma felt wrapped around her, to the point that both woman decided to see if there was a way of using magic to create a temporary version that they could both make use of if they felt the desire to in the future.

Thinking over what she had done to the man that caused all this, she lost herself in the memory

_Three days ago_

_Arriving at Mals she saw that the rat had been taken care of, seeing that he had been locked in the stocks that for some reason, Maleficent had not gotten rid of when she updated the castle. Right now, Regina had never been more thankful of that as she watched the man struggle to find any type of comfort in his current position. Smiling at the sight, she turned to Mal who had wandered up beside her to gaze distastefully at the man as well._

_“You don’t mind him being here do you Mal? I promise you can have your turn at him before we call Rumple into the mix” she purred to her oldest friend, watching as the dragons face lit up at the idea of being able to cause great harm to this man. “But of course, there is no deal hanging over my kingdom, feel free to keep him here as long as you need to deal with him” the replied, a deep growl emanating from her as she thought of what she pain she could inflict later._

_Chucking, an evil smile lit the dark Queens youthful face as she flicked her hand, conjuring a wicked looking bull whip. Another wave and she was clothed in her once usual skin tight leather pants and a corset, both showing every curve she had, and now the one she didn’t. Happiness at being able to once again wear this outfit without the need for spells rushed through her, before she turned back to the rat in front of her, lifted the whip and let it fly towards the man’s back._

_Screams could be heard for miles around as Regina whipped the man until his back was in shreds, bone could be seen through all the blood and flesh that had been rent from the rats body. Smirking again, she lit the whip on fire before continuing with her mission to cause as much pain as she could._

_Mal, standing in front of the man, revived him everytime he passed out, enjoying the look of anguish that passed over his feature as he was brought back into consciousness only to still have the whip mutilating his back._

_Covered in blood, Regina stopped after an hour and who knew how many lashes, taking the time to look over her work. Smirking, she asked if the man had had enough, snapping that she didn’t care when he cried that he had. Healing the injuries, she left the man to feel the pain that she had just inflicted, knowing that there couldn’t be a mark on him when his father was called, as this would damn them all._

_For days, the two women came up with many ideas of how the man should be punished, turning the ground beneath his bare feet to steel pins that sank into his feet as he stood, removing him from the stocks and skinning him as he stood immobile due to a spell. At night, they left him to lie in the courtyard with a cage of rats magically attached to his stomach so that he couldn’t remove it, while rats burrowed into his body trying to escape the intense heat of the fireball Regina left burning above them._

_Chaining the man to a low hanging archway, arms above his head, pulled so tight that he was forced to stand upon tip toe to save his arms being ripped from their sockets. In this position, Mal took over, using her speciality. Turning his very blood to fire, letting him feel as his he was burning from the inside out, before switching it to ice, both women enjoying the screams as his very veins seized in agony._

_The final act they gave was once one of Regina’s mother’s favourites. It was called the Judas Cradle. They placed him upon a wide square spike, naked as the day he was born, and then slowly used magic to pull him downwards. They told him, that for attempted to force himself upon Emma, he would feel the same thing the girl would have felt if he had succeeded. The screams that filled the air as the man was stretched around the spike sent shivers down Regina’s spine at the memory of all the servants that had received this punishment at her mother’s hand when she was but a child._

_Combined with Mals new obsession for playing with fire and ice, the rat lost consciousness many times throughout that day, never escaping the pain for long before one of them brought him back around, determined to make the man feel every bit of pain they knew the young blond princess had felt and then some._

_When he asked about the girl, they both confirmed what he thought was true, that she was dead and that he had killed her in his anger. Watching him become angry at this news, he screamed that it was their fault; that they should have left him alone so that he could become king as he was supposed to. Gagging him when this happened, they both doubled their efforts to inflict as much pain upon him as they could._

_When the day came for them to call Rumple, the two women healed all of the injuries that they had inflicted upon the man, leaving every ounce of pain behind as a reminder before hanging him in a cage in the archway again for all to see._

Present Day

Gentle hands brought her out of her thoughts, smiling as she turned her head up to the golden goddess she was curled up with. “You have to go my love. It’s nearly time for Rumple to arrive at Aunt Mals” Emma cooed at the dark haired woman, while gently combing her hands through the chocolate locks.

Sighing in irritation, Regina nodded, knowing that the girl spoke the truth from the position of the sun shining outside the window “I know. I just don’t want to have to go another day pretending that you are dead. It hurts to even think that I nearly lost you at all, now I have to spend another day thinking of all the things that could have been had we not got there in time” hiding her face in the girls skirts, the last few words were a mumble, but Emma understood enough.

“I know my love, but it is almost over, then we can go home and forget this entire thing ever happened. We can concentrate on our future and the future of our child” the blond tried to convince the woman currently hiding like a child (and pouting like one, but she would never admit it). “Can you enchant the mirror this time? I would like to know what is happening if I am to stay here, hidden in my parents castle, and under a cloaking spell so that Rumple cannot ‘see’ me whatever that means” now Emma was the one pouting. She was the one who had been attacked and kidnapped, but she wasn’t allowed to be anywhere near the idiot who did it. Regina had explained that they had to keep her hidden, with magic so that Rumple could not use his foresight to see that she was still alive if they were going to be able to charge Baelfire with murder, no one could know until it was too late. Regina would call her when it was time for the girl to show herself to be alive and well.

Regina climbed to her feet, pulling the young blond into a powerful kiss, putting as much emotion behind the action as possible. Both gasping for breath when they pulled apart, Regina whispered her love to the girl and that she would see her soon, before disappearing in a cloud of magic, collecting Snow and Charming on the way before landing in Maleficent’s courtyard, moment before the Dark One himself made his usual dramatic entrance.

Despite living in exile for almost two decades and a cave prison prior to that, the imp had not lost his flair for the dramatics, appearing with a cloud of red smoke, and a manic giggle until he saw his son. The green face of the imp suddenly twisted into pure rage at the picture of his son hanging in a cage in the arch, publicly humiliating him and the imp for his relationship to the boy.

“What is the meaning of this? Why is my son being held prisoner?” the imp shouted, a fire lighting his eyes like it hadn’t in near two decades.

Snow stepped forward. They had decided that the news should come from her, as a grieving mother, with the support of James and the others, and Regina, there as witness to the deal to make sure it wasn’t broken. “Your son has committed a most grievous crime against the crown Dark One. He has taken the life of the White Kingdoms heir and has, in his own words, done this upon your very orders. What say you to this charge?” the mere thought of seeing her child beaten and broken as she had been was enough to have the woman in tears before the man, making their plan believable. Shoulders shaking, Snow stood as tall as she could in the face of the man’s anger at them, taking strength from her husband as he placed a hand upon a shoulder.

Confusion took over the imps face at her words “My orders? Whatever do you mean, Dearie?” suddenly his face went blank, which Regina had told them meant he was trying to ‘see’ Emma, or at least what they were talking about.

Horror took over his face as he saw whatever it was he needed to see. Turning to look at his son he asked what the hell he had done “What you told me to do!” Bae shouted at his father “You told me when I returned that one day I would marry the princess and be King. I was doing what you had told me was my destiny” spit flew from his mouth as he shouted at the man he called father, not understanding why the man was looking so angry.

Scowling at his pig headed son, Rumple screamed in frustration “Son, I said that to you when you first returned almost twenty years ago! Things changed, which I also told you after your first meeting with the girl! I told you that the girl’s future had changed dramatically and that you should leave it alone, for as of that moment you would never gain the thrown of the White Kingdom”

“YOU LIE!” the boy screamed at his father, pointing his finger at the man as if to further his meaning of who he was talking to. “YOU TOLD ME I WOULD BE KING! I DID ALL OF THIS FOR YOU!” tears were now running freely down Baelfire’s face as he came to realise that his father was not going to help him this time.

Rumple turned his back on his eldest son, tuning out the continued screaming of the boy, looking at the assembled group, but especially at Snow and Regina. “You both know that I, the Dark One do not lie. I might bend the truth into something so twisted it is unrecognisable but I do no lie. Believe me when I told this stupid pile of my flesh and blood that his future with the Princess would not come to pass because of his actions upon first meeting her. I am not in the habit of breaking my deals, and because this is a direct action against the kingdom, I will not stand in your way. Do what you must in the name of justice; this boy is no son of mine any longer”.

Hearing himself being disowned by his father, Baelfire felt something run through his very being, a feeling that was something akin to losing a huge part of oneself, but not knowing what that part was. In this case, he finally understood that it was his tie to the last remaining blood relative he had. Feeling that sever within himself, the man gave up, tears streaming down his face and voice hoarse from screaming so, he broke down, knowing that his end was now near.

“Forgive me your Majesties. Nothing I can say or do will bring back your daughter, but I hope the ending the reason she is no longer here will appease you” Rumple bowed to the royal couple, both of whom stood in shock at how this had played out. They hadn’t even had to threaten the imp with being imprisoned in his former cell if he tried to fight, which would have broken their deal.

Regina, suspicious of this as well asked “Why are you so calm about this. You went to so much trouble to try and get him back only to give up now. What are you playing here imp?”

Rumple looked at his former student, seeing that she had gained more power in the past eighteen years, from the almost glowing aura surrounding her “I am in no hurry to return to that pit I was forced to call home from years. As much as I love my son, I love my freedom, power and my wife more. Nothing, not even my own flesh and blood will have me break this deal. I have too much to lose if I do” the imp explained to his shocked audience.

“Very well, imp. As you have promised not to interfere, we can commence with the punishment”. Walking over to the cage, Regina joined Mal who had been standing in a quiet corner close to the rat; she was there to enact the sentence they were about to pass.

Looking directly at the man in the cage, she spoke very clearly to all present “For the crime of murder. The murder of the crown princess of the White Kingdom, the punishment for this is death. Do you have anything you wish to say before your sentence is carried out?” she asked, smirking as she felt Mal change into dragon form next to her, the air becoming hot as the woman prepared herself.

A large wad of spit landed not two feet from Regina’s velvet gown, as the man in question snarled at her as he called her every vile name he could think of at the time. Ignoring the screamed insults, she continued “No? Very well then; Maleficent, if you would” before returning to her place among the Charming’s and their friends.

Screams pierced the air as dragon fire consumed the man in the cage, the smell of burnt flesh making them all feel dreadfully ill. Stepping back from the group, Regina called to Emma, telling her that it was time for her to appear. A cloud of pale lilac magic was the only thing that gave the girl away, but it was unfortunately this that caught the Dark One’s eye as he watched his eldest son burn to death in front of him.

Gasping at the sight of the girl, Rumple screamed out at how they had played him, getting him to agree to kill his beloved son when the girl was actually alive. Regina wrapped the girl in her arms as the blond watched her Aunt finish the man that had hurt her so much, the only thing left of him now was a pile of ashes and a melted cage hanging in the open arch way.

“Your son is guilty of murder all the same. I was dead. He killed me. If Regina hadn’t been able to heal me, I would still be dead” Emma said in a daze, still stunned by the brutal display she had watched through the mirror.

Rumple stopped short at this, looking from Emma to Regina in confusion “Magic cannot heal the dead, you silly girl. Only...” sudden realisation dawned on the imp as he once more took a look the two women “True Loves Kiss” he said, almost in awe. Remembering what had brought on the deal in the first place, he looked closely at Regina, seeing what he had missed before. Her curse was gone, she was free. “Your curse?” he directed at the dark Queen, wanting confirmation of what he thought to be true.

Nodding her head, Regina confirmed that it was gone. Rumple giggled manically at this “So the stable boy wasn’t your twuuu wuvv after all” giggling again, Rumple turned to go to what remained of his son, planning to gather his ashes and take them home. He stopped short, facing the group once more “Play me like that again, and I will destroy all of you” before disappearing with the ashes of the man formally known as Baelfire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself, I am sooooo sorry for taking so long with this, but I hope you enjoy it <3

Life in the two Kingdoms went back to normal, or as normal as it could with the White and Dark Kingdoms re-united once more, it being reviled that the White Queen was with child once again after so many years thinking that they would never have another child and the former Evil Queen and White Princess now formally engaged to each other, along with the fact that the Princess was also pregnant with said former Evil Queens child.

It had been three months since the ordeal with Baelfire, and even though they now spent all of their time together, Regina having moved, temporarily, into the White Kingdoms castle to be with Emma until she gave birth, the young Princess could not get enough of her loves company.

Currently, the two were curled up in the large bed Emma called her own, wrapped in blankets while Regina dozed; hand placed protectively over the rather large bump Emma was sporting at her middle. Emma, however, was thinking back over the past months since she had met the dark haired woman behind her, specifically the first time they had been intimate following Regina’s curse breaking.

* * *

 

_Morning after Baelfire’s execution_

_Waking up the next morning, Emma had found herself wrapped in the warm, tight embrace of the dark haired Queen she had come to love with all her heart. Feeling the woman shifting behind her, but also most noticeably, the absence of the woman’s extra appendage poking her in the back as she had become accustom to, she smiled as an olive hand came up to stroke her stomach, where their child now grew. Stretching gently, so as not to move the hand upon her, she hummed in pleasure. “Good Morning my Love” she spoke quietly._

_Smiling wider as soft lips found purchase on the skin of her throat, she moaned as the kisses shot desire straight to her core. “Good Morning Darling” Regina whispered gently, kissing her way up the blonds soft throat as she gently turned the girl over in her arms, capturing pale pink lips once they were in reach in a kiss that was anything but innocent. Hands roamed freely over heated flesh as the pair became locked in a battle for dominance of the kiss, both knowing that the Queen was going to win, but still the game. Elegant olive hands captured two pale arms above the young girls head as the brunette began to work her way down the blonds body, kissing and nipping flesh as she went, drawing moans and gasps from the girl as she went._

_A particularly harsh breath followed the older woman wrapping her lips around sensitive nipples, making her pause in her exploration, ripping a whining moan from the girls throat as she did so. “Nooo! Regina, please. Please, don’t stop. Gods, I need you, please, I need you so much! Gods, please, touch me” the girl begged, arching as much as she could under the other woman in hopes of gaining more contact with the older woman._

_Grinning a wolfish smile (yes she had been spending time with Red, and picked up a few things from the younger woman) Regina placed teasing kisses along the blonds rounded belly, nuzzling gently where their little miracle was currently residing “Patients, my love” she purred, before lowering herself to the young girls intimate area, reluctantly letting the arms she held in her hand go so she could reach. Humming in anticipation, the dark Queen took a long swipe of the girls opening, licking from bottom to top, before taking the girls clit into her mouth and sucking gently, relishing in the high-pitched exclamation of her name that Emma produced at the action._

_Holding pale thighs open with her hands, she moved them gently up to the girls hips, using them to pull the girl closer as she moved lower, stiffening her tongue as she entered the princess with rapid strokes, groaning her pleasure at the heavenly taste of the younger girls arousal as it filled her mouth. Taking one hand from the girl’s hips, she used her thumb to draw hard and fast circles around the girl pleasure nub, delighting in the shriek of pleasure that Emma released as her walls began tightening around Regina’s tongue. Switching, she took the hardened clit into her mouth, sucking hard as her two fingers entered the blond hard, thrusting quickly, while curling her fingers up against the girls slick, velvet walls._

_This was all it took to bring Emma to her release, crying out loudly while she plunged her hands into thick brunette locks in hopes of keeping the woman there just that little bit longer. Hips bucking wildly as she came, she soon saw stars as her silent wish was answered. Regina did not move, only continued with her ministrations until the girl came again with a scream._

_Slowing her fingers to a gentle motion to bring the girl down gently, Regina kissed her way back up the beautiful body laid out in front of her, capturing still trembling lips in a kiss as she removed her fingers from their warm, wet haven, capturing the gentle moan that came from the girl at the action. Breaking the kiss, Regina brought her hand up to her mouth and made a great show of licking them clean in front of the young princess, smiling as gorgeous green eyes darkened in lust once more._

_Still trying to get her breath, Emma gasped out “Gods! You are so good at that” before pulling the Queen into another kiss. “But now” Emma whispered, as she broke the kiss “Now, I want to taste you, my love” she finished, watching as beautiful brown eyes widened at the statement, and smiling at the shocked look the woman was giving her._

_“Emma” Regina began, stopping to lick suddenly dry lips as she thought of the girl repeating what she herself had just done. Shaking her head, she tried to speak again “My love, I know you want to, and believe me when I say I would love you to, but...” again she paused thinking how to say what she needed to say now “You are pregnant Emma, I will not have you lay on your front. I don’t want to risk hurting our child, just for having the pleasure of your tongue on me, to feel a kind of pleasure I haven’t felt in almost twenty years, I can’t do that my love, I’m sorry”. The Queen finished, lowering her head to hide herself from the young girl._

_Emma, taking the older woman’s face in her hands, raised it until they were looking each other in the eye. “I understand, my love, but surely there is something we can do that will allow me to give you the same pleasure that you have given me” placing gentle kisses on any skin of the woman’s face she could reach, Emma ran her fingers through long brunette hair as she watched the older woman think, breath hitching at the sudden evil glint that entered the Queens eyes before the woman spoke “Well.. there is one way” Regina teased, pressing a quick kiss to pale lips before sitting up straight, evil smirk firmly in place upon her ever youthful face._

_“And what way would that be? Hmmm” Emma smiled up at her Queen desire dancing in her eyes as she watched the older woman, eyes drifting down to her intimate area, seeing it in the light for the first time, and taking in the beauty that was the Queen as she was supposed to be, un-cursed and finally happy. A hand running gently over pale breasts brought her back to the present, watching at Regina smirked and began crawling up the girl’s body, careful to lift herself fully over the bump of Emma stomach “Well, it involves you staying where you are, this pillow..” at this, the Queen removed the large feather pillow from under Emma’s head and throwing it to the side “.. gone, and me..” she paused again as she began moving higher up Emma’s body once more “.. above you. If you get what I mean” she finished with a devilish smirk as she saw understanding light the blonds eyes, coming to settle just under the girls chin, waiting for the girl to tell her to get off._

_Instead, Emma took the matter into her own hands, literally, taking hold of Regina’s hips and pulling the older woman over her face so she was now looking directly at the beauty that was once again between the dark Queens thighs. Tan skin, darkened by arousal and a smattering of dark hairs met her eyes as she took in her lovers new form. Inhaling deeply, she took in the rich, spicy sent that was purely Regina, moaning as her mouth watered at the thought that it would soon be on her tongue._

_Pulling the woman down gently, Emma began the same way as the older woman had with her, taking one long swipe the length of the woman, tasting everything she could in one go. Listening intently to the noises that Regina was making, she adjusted her actions accordingly; taking the older woman’s clit into her mouth gently, flicking it with her tongue, slowly at first, eliciting a breathy gasp from the woman above her, then quickly which produced a pleasured squeal from Regina, who as the pleasure shot through her from her core, took hold of the headboard with one hand, and tangled the other into blond curls, holding the girl in place so that she would continue what she was doing._

_Emma continued tonguing the older woman as hard and as fast as she could, feeling the wetness drip onto her chin  as her lover grew closer to orgasm. Needing to know what Regina felt like from the inside, Emma gently brought her hand in line with the tight opening, and gently entered the dark Queen with one finger, marvelling at the slick velvet feeling of the brunettes inner walls._

_Crying out at the feeling of being entered after so long, Regina threw her head back with a cry “Fuck!” she screamed as her hips began moving of their own accord, gently moving up and down on the slender finger that felt incredible within her. “Emma” she panted, feeling the pleasure building low in her belly “More. Fuck! I need more. Please” she finished with a high pitched keening as she felt a second finger join the first, then a third, hissing at the pleasing burn it created when the girl began moving her fingers in time with Regina’s movements, and renewing the flicking of her clit, pushing Regina closer to the edge._

_Emma, remembering how Regain had made her cum earlier, began curling her fingers within slick walls, scraping over the spongy area she had felt when she first entered the Queen, mentally smirking as the woman’s walls tightened everytime she did._

_Regina felt like she was flying, the pleasure rushing through her body setting her very nerves on fire as she came closer and closer to the edge. Feeling Emma curl her fingers within her and being sucking on her clit was the final straw, burning heat shot through her, sending her over into an orgasm so powerful that she saw stars then nothing at all as the world around her turned black._

_Feeling Regina collapsing, Emma gently guided the older woman down onto the bed, drawing the covers back over both of them, smiling at the affect she seemed to have had on the older woman, before curling up in the arms of the woman she loved and succumbing to the rest that her body seemed to be craving._

* * *

 

That had been the first of many times Emma had made Regina see stars, and lay in the arms of said woman, she knew it would not be the last either. No, they had spoken at length of their many sexual encounters, both agreeing that if they wanted, they could use the spell they had found to create a magical penis for either one of them, though Regina did say that she would prefer not to be entered with a penis ever again if she could avoid it, and another spell that Emma in particular had found interesting, to create children while using the aforementioned magic penis, should they ever wish to have more in the future.

But for now, they were happy as they were, Emma was nearing six months and, despite feeling (and looking in Emma’s opinion) the size of a house, everything was good in the Kingdoms.

Just as she was about the close her eyes once more, not feeling like getting up just yet, she was interrupted by a loud and incessant knocking on her door. Hearing the Queen groaning _“Tell them to go away before I set them on fire”_ before she began moving around to put something on to cover the delicious naked skin on show from where the covers had moved, Emma got up, slowly due to her current size, located her robe and wrapping it around herself before going to open the door.

Peering through the gap, she let out a sigh at the happy face of her mother staring back at her from the other side. The older woman seemed to have gone from over protective mother, to over excited best friend/mother since she herself had found out she too was pregnant, using it as an opportunity to get closer to her daughter as they would be going through the same things now.

For her part, Emma had taken to just going with the flow, as her mother seemed to cry at the drop of a hat now, Regina, however, had taken to disappearing with Emma’s father, both finding solace from their other halves in running their kingdoms together, behind locked doors, with instructions that they were not to be disturbed. Both Emma and Snow had pouted at this, but Emma, being slightly more in control of her emotions had understood when Regina explained that they just wanted a little bit of time where they could deal with their responsibilities without having to also worry about their wife or fiancée.

Knowing that there was no way of getting rid of her mother, Emma opened the door a little bit more, silently asking with her eyes what her mother wanted.

Snow just smiled at the young girl “Good Morning Emma” Peering around her daughter she spotted Regina sitting at the vanity currently brushing her hair “Regina. I came to tell you Emma that the seamstress is here for you. I know you are having trouble with some of your dresses. Now don’t give me that look” Snow pouted when she saw Emma roll her eyes at the news “You promised you would get some new clothes when I did. Especially after we announced the ball had been changed to two weeks on Saturday instead of a few months ago. I know none of your ball gowns fit anymore, so get dressed and I will meet you in the drawing room on the ground floor” Snow finished her rant with a definitive nod and turned to walk away, leaving her daughter with an open mouthed look upon her face.

Closing the door, Emma turned back around to see Regina smirking at her in the mirror, making the blond shake her head and release a chuckle at the actions of her mother. “Well, I guess I know what I will be doing before I visit Doc later” shaking her head she moved over to the now enlarged wardrobe Regina had made when she came to stay, stating that she would not give up her clothes simply because she was not in her own castle. She didn’t care if she scared the staff, in fact, she found it amusing, and as much as she didn’t want to, so did Emma.

Selecting a dark green dress that brought out the colour in her eyes, she gasped as she was suddenly dressed in it with small ballet flats to match upon her feet, and huge emerald and diamond engagement ring glinting off her left hand. Purple smoke hovered around her for a few seconds before clearing to reveal Regain, also fully dressed in a deep red velvet dress with a black beaded corset and matching heels. Taking the older woman’s hands, she went up onto tip-toes to kiss the older woman in thanks.

“So what will you be doing while I get poked and prodded all day long?” Emma enquired of her soon to be wife. Regina hummed at the small kiss “Oh, nothing so interesting. Just more work on the kingdoms with your father” leaning down to kiss the girl once more, she continued “I will meet you at lunch then we shall both go to see Doc together. I found a spell that can possibly tell us what we are having, but I want to talk with Doc to make sure it’s the right one before I do it” Regina concluded with a small smile.

 “Sounds wonderful” Emma smiled at the Queen. Taking the older woman’s hand, they left the room together walking through the castle, chuckling at the few staff that ran or froze at the sight of Regina before parting ways for their separate morning activities.

* * *

 

Lunch came and went without problem, Snow talking non-stop about all the new clothes that she and Emma were having made for them to accommodate their growing shapes. Before they knew it, Emma was sat with Regina talking to Doc about the spell that Regina had found

“It’s perfectly safe” he chirped, “We have just never had anyone around to cast it, but if you wish to do so Your Majesty, please do not let me stop you”.

Both women nodded, Emma, lying back upon the bed as Regina waved her hand over the girl’s belly, muttering under her breath before stepping back to see the results. Emma saw a swirl of purple and green hovering over her body, followed by Regina’s gasp. “Regina? What does that mean? What are we having?” she asked quickly as she watched the woman’s face morph into one of pure happiness.

“Both” Regain whispered “We are having both” she said in the same tone as Emma’s eyes widened and Doc came over to see the results up close, nodding in agreement with Regina “Yes Your Majesties, you will be expecting both a boy and a girl in the next few months. Congratulations” he clapped before running off to alert the White Queen.

Emma, mouth parted in shock looked at the dark Queen once more “Twins?” she asked still not believing it, but it would explain why she was the size she was. Smiling at the sight of Regina nodding, she cried out in happiness before throwing herself into the Queens arms as they both fell to the floor in happiness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck!! I know! *Runs and hides behind a wall to shield from flying objects* hopefully this will get you to forgive me for being away so long.  
> Let me know what you think  
> If it sucks, tell me, writers block kicked my ass for ages...

Snow was beside herself with happiness at the news Doc delivered, seeking out the young blond and squeezing her as best she could with her own growing belly. Regina had stood by smirking at the Princess, as she begged her mother to let her go, before gasping as she too was pulled into a strong embrace from the shorter brunette.

Groaning she tried to free herself from the other Queen “Snow...” she grumped out, rolling her eyes as she saw her love giggle quietly behind her hand while watching her struggle in her mother’s arms. Finally pushing out of the embrace she smiled at the happy woman.

Shock of the news lasted a few days, with whispers running wild around the castle. Many of the staff still congratulating Emma and Regina as they made their way through the grounds almost a week later.

Now, however, for Emma, it was time to prepare for the ball her mother had so kindly reminded her of the day they found out she was having twins. Standing in front of the mirror, she turned this way and that, looking herself over as Regina watched from the vanity where she was putting the final touches to her own outfit of choice. Smiling fondly at the blond girl as she struggled with the laces on the deep blue gown the young princess had chosen (been told to wear by her mother), she finally got up and helped with the bow her fiancée was currently trying to get right.

Smoothing her hands over the black lace shoulder covering, Regina took the laces from the blonde’s hands and created a beautiful bow that finished the princesses outfit. Wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist, the Queen smoothed her hands over the large bump that held her precious children, placing a feather light kiss on the nape of the girl’s neck “You look beautiful, darling” she whispered, smiling gently at the reflection of the two of them in the mirror.

“hmm, do we have to go? Can we not just stay up here and forget about this stupid ball?” Emma asked as she leaned back into her loves arms, secure in the knowledge that the older woman would hold her steady, as she rubbed her own hands along the arms wrapped around her.

“You know we do, my love. Your mother would only come up and drag you downstairs if you didn’t show on your own” chucking quietly the brunette continued as she began to run her hands higher up the body in her arms “I cannot take anymore of her crying at me when you wont do something with her” she finished with a squeeze of the now enlarged breasts of the blond princess, smirking at the pleasured gasp she gained from the action.

Taking hold of the hand now cupping her breast, Emma began using it to squeeze and stroke her own chest, moaning at the rush of pleasure she felt running through her body “Mmm Regina!” she gasped again as the older woman’s nimble fingers pinched her sensitive nipples through the dresses fabric “God, don’t stop! Please don’t stop” Turning quickly in the taller woman’s arms, she pulled her in for a fierce kiss that left both women panting with need.

“Emma...” _Kiss_ “We don’t...” _Kiss_ “Darling we…” _Kiss_ “Oh Fuck It” the brunette hissed as she waved her hand to be rid of their clothes and took possession of the young girl’s lips once more, while guiding them over to the bed. Pushing the panting blond onto the soft pillow top mattress the Queen dropped to her knees at the edge of the bed, took hold of the girl’s legs, gently pushed them apart and buried her face in the wet heat in front of her.

Running her tongue from the blondes opening to her clit, Regina relished the pleasured gasps emanating from her loves mouth. Gently wrapping her lips around her girl’s clit, Regina began sucking as she inserted two fingers into the dripping centre, curing her fingers up slightly until her hit the right spot, rejoicing in the scream of pleasure she heard Emma release at the action.

Slowly, the Queen began thrusting her fingers in and out of the wet heat, flicking her tongue over the girl’s clit quickly, while using her other hand to try and keep the strong thighs from closing in on her head.

Hearing her name, Regina lifted her head to look at the writhing blond as she balanced on her arms, keeping her fingers moving as she did, knowing that the blond princess was close by the fluttering she could feel inside the girl’s body.

“More! Regina, I need more. Please my Queen” Emma nearly sobbed at the feeling of release just moments away, but still just out of reach. Flexing her hips as much as she could in this position, Emma tried as hard as she could, but nothing helped “please, God, please My Queen” she begged again before gasping in pleasure as Regina entered her with another finger.

Eager to try something, Regina began thrusting her fingers faster into the girl’s centre, using her other hand to run a teasing finger over the now engorged clit of her love. Smirking at the slick sucking noise her fingers were now making as she moved ever fasted in and out of the blonde’s body, Regina sent a small pulse of magic into Emma from both of her hands, pleased beyond anything at the scream of pleasure she received as the girl orgasmed, releasing a flood of liquid over her still thrusting fingers. Sending one more small pulse, Emma spiralled through a second orgasm before falling flat onto the bed, as Regina watched all the energy in her body disappear while the brunette gently brought her princess down from the high she had just given her.

Kissing her way up the blonde’s body, paying special attention to the rounded stomach she finally reached the parted pink lips of her love, kissing her once more as she gently gathered the boneless girl into her arms to take the pressure off her back. Listening to the girl panting, Regina smiled as she asked if the girl was alright

Looking up, Emma smiled at her Queen “mmm oh yes, much better now my love. Thank you, I needed that if we are to play nice all evening” Emma chuckled at the evil smirk that adorned the Queens face “I know that look my love” she joined the Queen in her evil look “what did you have in mind for tonight?” she asked, knowing that whatever it was would make the evening go a hell of a lot better than normal.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally dressed in the clothes she was told to wear, Emma and Regina made it to the ball with minutes to spare, receiving a disapproving look from Snow and James, which promptly disappeared at the happy smile they received from their daughter. Shaking their heads, the royal couple entered the ball room, with the two women to follow behind, to grand fanfare and cheering and applause from the crowed that was gathered in the room.

Walking to the front of the room, the four royals took their seats, Regina and Emma little ways away from Snow and Charming, so that they did not feel at the centre of attention. Snow stood, making a welcoming speech that had all in attendance smile and cheer when she finished before the music began once more and couples began to dance. Emma, accepting the drink offered to her by one of the serving girls, taking one for Regina as well, as Emma could see the poor girl was still terrified of her fiancée and tried hard not to interact with the brunette Queen when possible.

Handing over the glass of wine, Emma looked at her soon to be wife, wondering how she got so lucky to have this woman by her side. Blushing as Regina caught her look, Emma turned to survey the crowed “when do you think we should do this my love?” she asked in a whisper. Regina turned to her with a smirk “not just yet, let the drink flow a bit first, darling. Then we shall enjoy the night and see just who is still afraid of the Evil Queen. Just please, avoid the drinks unless _I_ give them to you, I have no wish for you to become uncontrollable, well...” she smirked smugly at the blond “no more so than usual anyway” the Queen finished with a passionate look at her love.

Happy to do as asked, Emma enjoyed the night as much as she could, dancing with her father a few dances and a handful with Regina before returning to her seat and fielding questions from those gathered, who were showing signs of being very drunk, about her pregnancy and the brunette Queen, who seemed to have disappeared from her side.

With the evening drawing on, Emma found she was enjoying the way people were acting as though they had no care in the world, until at last she spotted the brunette Queen stood on the balcony that ran around the top of the room. Smiling as she knew what was about to happen, Emma settled back in her seat and watched as the fun began.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina smiled as she watched her princess get comfortable, before dropping her smile and with it clicked her fingers to extinguish the lights within the room, throwing everyone into darkness. The alcohol that she had added a little extra to made everyone begin crying out in surprise as they stumbled around trying to see what was happening.

Clapping her hands, twin flaming fireballs appeared in her hands, drawing the attention of the room as a collective gasp ran through the crowed. Smiling an evil smile, worthy of her old self, Regina chucked deeply, watching at the terror grew on most of the crowds faces at the sight of the Evil Queen of old. Screams of fright began as the flames flew from her hands and into the crowd below, along with an exaggerated laugh at the fear she could feel flowing in the room. Peels of purple magic began flowing from her body, manifesting into the nightmares of all people below as they continued screaming that the Evil Queen was at large once more, running for the exits as fast as they could. All the doors slammed shut as soon as anyone tried to open them sending more panic through the room and many began running from door to door slamming their fists on them, begging to be let out.

The only ones not affected, being Emma, Snow and Charming, sat watching the spectacle with an amused smile (Emma) and horror (Snow) at what they were seeing happen before them. Turning to her daughter, Snow spoke through gritted teeth “Emma, what the hell is Regina doing?”

Emma smirked “Entertaining” she supplied shortly as she watched a man, who had once tried to hit on Regina while Emma was out of view in a crowd of people, run into a chair and fall flat on his face. Laughing loudly, Emma nearly missed the outraged gasp from her mother and the almost amused shake of her father’s head. “Emma! Make her stop. People will never come here again if she keeps this up” Snow screeched as she watched many of her friends dissolve in terrified screams and pleas for help, at what they were seeing before them.

Laughing again, Emma turned to her mother “Don’t worry mom, no one will remember this come midnight, the effects of the potion in the drinks only last until then and after that, everyone will have no idea The Evil Queen, had a little bit of fun at their expense”

Still horrified, but also glad that she and Charming had been spared, Snow turned to watch what was happening, finally admitting that it was quite funny to watch all of the people who sucked up to the other brunette day after day, boasting of how the Queen no longer scared them now that she was _tamed_ , now running terrified of her as they once had been and shouting the ridiculous things that she was now hearing.

Finally, midnight struck, Regina disappeared from the balcony, the lights returned and as the last chime sounded through the hall, everyone froze, a glazed look in their eyes as the room returned itself to rights and the Queen appeared in the chair next to Emma. Once sat, the room filled with movement and laughter once again and the night continued as it had before.

Snow sent a disapproving glare at the other Queen before chucking, shaking her head and turning back to the guests. Regina, smiled at the action knowing that Snow wasn’t really upset “You told your mother what would happen at midnight I take it” she asked Emma once she was close enough for the blond to hear. Emma nodded, smirking at the Queen “Yep, she very nearly lost it when you started, but she was laughing at the end just as much as I was” she said with a smile, leaning over to kiss her love. “You did wonderfully my love” she finished before once more pulling the brunette into a kiss, the rest of the room melting into the background as they lost themselves in each other.

Feeling the need to be alone with her fiancée, Regina engulfed them both in her magic, removing them from the ball room, Snow no more than glancing their way as they disappeared to enjoy the rest of their night, Emma as determined as the Queen herself to continue where they had left off before the night began, in the privacy of their own rooms.


End file.
